


As Regras do Jogo

by resh (writer_resh), writer_resh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Character, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Careful I love breaking my reader's hearts, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Comedy, Cringey I guess, Cute, Demisexual Character, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, I didn't know how to tag this before, I hope, I know now, I said that already but No Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Mystery, No Smut, No smut they're kids, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tragedy, kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 57,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_resh/pseuds/resh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_resh/pseuds/writer_resh
Summary: David é um garoto aparentemente normal de família rica, mas ele tem um segredo: uma habilidade monstruosa quando se trata de mentir e identificar mentiras.Helena é uma garota extremamente bonita e com uma inteligência e capacidade dedutiva digna de uma detetive profissional, mas com um pequeno grande defeito: sua personalidade fria e rebelde.Com ambos sendo considerados "crianças problemáticas" por suas famílias, as duas de extrema influência, logo foram enviadas para corrigir seus defeitos no famoso internato para crianças-problema: a Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton, conhecida por suas rígidas Regras e Julgamentos injustos.Quando vários assassinatos misteriosos começam a acontecer na Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton, cabe a David Lakewood e Helena Kapschër descobrirem o culpado por trás de tudo.Uma trama elaborada de romance, mistério, drama e um pouco de comédia, As Regras do Jogo é a história de um mentiroso, uma detetive e várias mortes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> (1750 alunos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

Para você que está lendo este livro a esmo, apenas procurando uma história relaxante para divertir-se após um longo dia de trabalho e fugir do estresse do dia a dia, lhe dou um aviso:

Feche o livro rapidamente e livre-se dele. Devolva-o à biblioteca de onde o tirou, o dê a outra pessoa, delete-o do seu e-reader ou simplesmente guarde-o de volta na prateleira e finja que nunca leu estas linhas.

Afinal, poucas coisas relaxantes vêm de uma história na qual o protagonista é talentoso em mentir como David. E eu posso lhe garantir que esta história não é relaxante.

Vou lhe dar cinco linhas para você fechar o livro e aproveitar melhor seu tempo.

...

...

...

...

...

Ainda está aqui? Não tenho como saber, sou apenas um narrador, mas agora que você foi devidamente avisado, eu devo cumprir meu trabalho.

Vamos começar pelo começo.

Existe esse garoto completamente normal em todos os sentidos. Aparência normal, personalidade genérica, família comum e inteligência… bem, talvez uma inteligência um pouco acima da média, mas muito pouco mesmo.

Esse garoto se chama Benjamin.

Benjamin Woods, para ser mais preciso, ou Ben, para íntimos.

Ben tem 14 anos e, no começo do ano letivo, fez um teste de seleção para tentar entrar na prestigiada Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton no começo de seu Ensino Médio.

Incentivado pelos pais e amigos da escola, ele aceitou todo aquele blá-blá-blá burocrático e irritante que as escolas impõem sobre os alunos antes do teste de seleção. Tais como: é absolutamente proibido o uso de qualquer material de pesquisa durante o tempo de prova, a matrícula do aluno é feita automaticamente após a confirmação de sua aceitação na escola, o pagamento para a realização do teste de seleção deve ser feito com, no máximo, 3 dias de antecedência em relação à data da prova e o aluno e a família deste tem ciência dos métodos educacionais do local e não responsabilizam a escola por quaisquer consequências que este possa trazer para eles.

Em resumo, a burocracia dos contratos que ninguém lê quando assina eles. As famosas "letras pequenas".

Excitado com a possibilidade de estudar em tal colégio rigoroso e restrito aos gênios ou integrantes de famílias poderosas, Benjamin apenas assinou tudo sem prestar atenção aos detalhes. Do mesmo jeito que todos fazemos quando pressionamos o botão que diz que concordamos com as regras de privacidade e sei-lá-mais-o-quê que todos os aplicativos exigem que você pressione para usufruir de seus programas. Obviamente, eles colocam os detalhes do contrato de modo que fique claro e todos consigam ter acesso a este antes de pressionar o botão, mas vamos concordar em ao menos uma coisa:

Ninguém lê aqueles textos enormes de 20 páginas.

Enfim, mesmo não sabendo os detalhes, lá estava a assinatura do menino:

Benjamin H. Woods

Ben realmente se esforçou para conquistar sua vaga entre os alunos do internato. Estudando todos os dias, sem exceção, e melhorando cada vez mais suas notas, ele acreditava poder entrar em qualquer escola particular do país com uma bolsa de estudos integral apenas encarando a prova e deixando sua mão se movimentar sozinha.

Porém, o destino teve outros planos para Ben.

Ele fez a prova com facilidade apesar do elevado nível imposto. Os outros alunos, apesar de parecerem, em sua maioria, um bando de delinquentes, também não pareceram sentir grandes dificuldades para com a prova.

"Estranho… eu devia ser um gênio a este ponto. Como a maioria desses valentões tem a mesma dificuldade que eu nessa prova?!" pensava o rapaz toda vez que olhava em volta.

Deixe-me esclarecer algo: Benjamin não é um gênio.

Sim, ele certamente se esforçou, mas como eu disse anteriormente, o destino tinha outros planos para ele.

Benjamin era, é e nunca deixará de ser um dos adolescentes mais comuns que você encontrará. Ele, mesmo estudando ferozmente, nunca conseguirá superar aquele 8 que tirou em Matemática no 6o ano ou aquele 9 em Artes no 3o ano.

O resultado, que saiu poucos meses após a prova, era este para o pobre rapaz:

141/583 - - - - Benjamin W. - - - - 8.73

Nada ruim, não é?

Bem, considerando que a nota de corte era  _ precisamente _ 8.73 e que, por motivos de falta de espaço nos dormitórios, o número de aceitos na Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton teve de ser reduzido para 140 alunos por ano nos testes de seleção, é uma posição realmente frustrante, mas nada ruim.

Decepcionado consigo mesmo, ele entrou em um colégio público comum e continuou sua vida monótona como administrador de uma companhia de contabilidade, nunca mais abrindo seu antigo endereço de e-mail após tal frustração com o recebimento da lista de aprovados via este.

Triste, concorda? Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais atento, talvez…

Mas, bem, agora que sabe a história de Benjamin, quero que a deixe de lado por completo. Ele não é nosso protagonista e muito menos alguém significante aqui.


	2. A chegada ao inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

Vamos a quem  _ realmente _ importa agora: David.

David tem 14 anos, seu sobrenome original é um mistério até para ele mesmo, pois ninguém do orfanato em que vivera sequer sabe como ele foi parar lá. Foi deixado no chão, na porta do orfanato, sem cesta, sem carta, sem nada, e ainda sujo de sangue. Se o sangue era do parto ou de um homicídio, não se sabe, mas em suas costas estava escrito de modo grosseiro com sangue algo claro:

“Mate-o”.

O primeiro nome de David foi dado pela diretora do orfanato, uma boa senhora que se recusou a matar o bebê e lhe deu um lar assim como um sobrenome: Botan.

Ela morreu quando David tinha 3 anos.

Sem ter sido adotado oficialmente, David continuou apenas David.

Devido à sua história sombria e sua astúcia, o menino não fez amigos em seu orfanato e nem arranjou uma família.

Aprendeu a mentir observando.

Observando as crianças mentirem ao levarem bronca.

Observando os funcionários do governo, que às vezes por lá passavam, receberem dinheiro para falar boas coisas do orfanato.

Apenas observando seu cotidiano, em um tipo de aula prática da escola dos mentirosos de sua cabeça.

Quando aos 12 anos fora finalmente adotado por uma família abastada, os Lakewood, logo foi desprezado pelo seu modo de agir falso e abandonado em um colégio interno. Os motivos da adoção são desconhecidos pelo garoto.

Oficialmente, ainda um Lakewood, mas não para o rapaz abandonado.

David mudou-se de colégio várias vezes, e agora, está parado em frente ao seu mais novo internato.

“’Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton’, que nome estranho...” pensou o rapaz. “Bem, eu vou ser expulso daqui logo, logo. Vou nem tentar decorar o nome”.

Então o garoto, que estava num mero purgatório, dirigiu-se à entrada do inferno.


	3. "Era por ele que esperávamos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

Sejamos francos: a Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton é um lugar triste. Suas grandes e velhas janelas contrastam com o piso xadrez nos corredores de modo que o local parece ter saído de um filme de terror dos anos 70. E por algum motivo, o céu está sempre nublado, quase como se a própria natureza entendesse que a felicidade é algo inexistente no internato. Quanto aos alunos, eles são obviamente pessoas tristes, afinal, para sua família lhe matricular naquele lugar é porque eles realmente te queriam longe.

Era simplesmente óbvio que David não ia se encaixar na atmosfera do lugar.

O garoto de 1,65m de altura, cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados volumosos e olhar travesso emanava uma aura brincalhona que chamava a atenção de todos que passavam pelo corredor principal do gigantesco complexo educacional. A melodia de “ _La Vie en Rose_ ” que David assobiava ecoava pela passagem, combinando perfeitamente com o jeito desleixado de andar do menino, chamando ainda mais atenção para si. Era como se, pela primeira vez naquele lugar fúnebre e sem esperanças, alguém ousasse se sentir alegre.

Mas David não estava nem aí.

Pouco importava para ele os olhares espantados dos alunos, ele só queria chegar na diretoria o mais rápido possível.

\- Outro? Mas não faz nem meia hora!

\- Espero que este não traga encrenca...

\- Onde esse pessoal acha que tá? Na casa deles?!

Apesar de ouvir os murmúrios, David simplesmente ignorou e continuou seu caminho.

O colégio era grande, mas o garoto logo encontrou a diretoria. Na entrada desta, uma mulher esguia com cabelos pretos em um corte Chanel, óculos de leitura pretos e um blazer risca giz também preto com uma plaquinha de identificação em que lia-se “srta. Bannter” olhou para o menino e perguntou, friamente:

\- O que deseja?

\- Bom dia, uh... srta. Bannter. – cumprimentou David – Sou o aluno novo, David.

Com um olhar de repulsa, a mulher de aparentes 50 anos virou os olhos.

\- Ugh, mais crianças... Era o que me faltava. – murmurou a srta. Bannter. – Entre, o sr. Capsfield está pronto para recebê-lo.

“Beleza então, srta. Meia-Idade” pensou David enquanto abria a porta.

Assim que a pesada porta de madeira de nogueira abriu-se, um senhor de cabeça branca aparentemente simpático pronunciou-se:

\- Ah! Sr. Lakewood! Agora que chegou posso começar as explicações, não é, srta. Kapschër?

Uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do sr. Capsfield virou-se para a porta, revelando uma bela menina de cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis frios como o gelo, olhos estes que pareciam analisar David por completo. Ela parecia ter a mesma idade do garoto.

\- Era por  **ele** que esperávamos? – perguntou a menina Kapschër, com certo desgosto.

E assim ocorreu o primeiro encontro de David e Helena.

Eles vão ficar cansados de tanto que irão se encontrar depois disso.


	4. Helena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

Então, caro leitor, lembra-se de quando eu vos dei aquele aviso no 1º capítulo e você provavelmente arrependeu-se de tê-lo ignorado?

Eu vou dar esse aviso de novo.

Mas o aviso será mais curto desta vez por dois motivos:

O 1º é porque a história de Helena não é tão conturbada quanto a de David (mas ainda é bem triste, não se preocupe!).

O 2º é porque eu não tenho paciência para escrever tudo aquilo de novo.

Eu posso até ser o narrador, mas também sou humano, sabe?

Me dói escrever o triste passado de nossos heróis.

...

Ok, essa última parte foi mentira.

Enfim, sem mais delongas, vamos começar a história da srta. Kapschër.

Helena Kaltenberger era mais uma garota comum, vinda de uma família comum, em uma cidade comum e vivia uma vida comum. Seus pais, um casal de arqueólogos, a amavam e ela também os amava.

Porém, em um triste acidente, o navio a qual os pais de Helena usavam para ir aos locais de escavação em diversas partes do mundo afundou com ambos a bordo, resultando na morte do casal.

Sem outro integrante de sua família ainda vivo para abrigá-la e sem nenhuma herança, o destino da pequena de apenas 4 anos era o orfanato.

Devido à sua bela aparência, Helena foi mimada pelos funcionários e colegas do orfanato, e logo foi adotada.

Aos 5 anos, Helena foi morar na mansão Kapschër e se tornou Helena Kapschër.

Os motivos da adoção eram simples: o único herdeiro da família Kapschër, já adulto, era infértil. Independente da mulher com quem se casasse, não poderia gerar filhos, muito menos herdeiros. Para não gerar polêmica, a família decidiu adotar uma criança.

Usando sua influência, a família Kapschër encurtou o processo de adoção e manipulou a mídia, impedindo quaisquer artigos comprometedores de virem ao público.

Para escolher a criança, era preferível um menino, mas Helena era a mais parecida com os supostos pais e, mais importante, muito bonita, o que certamente seria bom para a imagem da família. Arranjar um marido também não seria um trabalho difícil.

Os Kapschër têm fortes laços com a polícia, por esse motivo o herdeiro, Marcus Kapschër, se tornou detetive da polícia.

Helena sempre foi mimada pela família, porém isso não a tornou arrogante. A garota estudava em uma escola e reconhecia a importância da humildade nas relações sociais.

Até seus 8 anos, Helena vivia na ignorância de seu próprio passado e era uma garota alegre, honesta e feliz.

Entretanto, por ver seu pai trabalhando em casa, a curiosidade da jovem falou mais alto e ela pediu para acompanhá-lo em uma investigação. O pedido foi aceito.

O detetive Kapschër ainda era novo no ramo e recebia apenas casos pequenos, por isso Helena foi para um mero caso de furto, mesmo assim, o pobre Marcus quebrava a cabeça para resolvê-los.

Chegando na cena do crime, Helena, ignorando as orientações do pai de ficar quieta enquanto ele trabalhava, analisou as evidências e deu uma teoria válida em um curto período de tempo.

Uma teoria que, depois da confissão do culpado, provou-se inteiramente correta.

O talento da jovem Kapschër foi descoberto.

Reconhecendo o brilhantismo da menina, Marcus a convidou para mais casos, os quais ela resolvia com precisão mesmo com a dificuldade aumentando gradativamente.

Mas é claro que havia uma intenção egoísta por trás disso.

Marcus sabia que, por ser menor de idade, sua filha não poderia responder pela parte burocrática dos casos e nem receber os créditos pelos mesmos, e ele, como seu pai, o faria em seu lugar.

Foi neste momento que a ganância consumiu o herdeiro dos Kapschër.

Com Helena fazendo o real trabalho, o nome de Marcus era cada vez mais elogiado, seus casos, cada vez mais frequentes e difíceis e ele, cada vez mais sedento por fama.

Eventualmente, a paranoia também atingiu o pobre homem.

Com medo de que mais alguém descobrisse a mina de ouro que era Helena, Marcus a tirou da escola e, de pouco em pouco, tirou também sua liberdade.

Focado apenas em sua própria glória, Marcus, antes um pai protetor, não se importava mais com que casos sua filha investigava. Com meros 10 anos, Helena presenciava violentas cenas de assassinato e conduzia interrogatórios com todo tipo de pessoa.

E, como ela não é boba nem nada, Helena percebia as mudanças que ocorriam ao seu redor, especialmente em seu pai, que antes era um homem gentil e um pai carinhoso, mas que agora poderia muito bem puní-la fisicamente com seu chicote sem nenhuma piedade caso ela apenas errasse uma questão das tarefas que seus tutores a mandavam.

Mas ela, apesar de tudo, manteve-se quieta.

Porém apenas até um certo ponto.

Eu não sei se você, meu bom leitor, já ouviu esta frase:

“Enquanto alguns chamam de ‘fase rebelde’, eu chamo de ‘fase em que percebi que não mereço ser tratado como lixo’”.

Claro que, na maioria dos casos, tal frase não se aplica, mas no de Helena, encaixa-se perfeitamente.

Ao completar 12 anos, a menina cansou de ficar quieta. Ela contava para quem quisesse saber e quem não quisesse também sobre o que sofria. Mas algo a atrapalhou: sua personalidade.

Como um mecanismo de auto-defesa, a personalidade de Helena mudou drasticamente. O que antes era uma menina gentil e humilde, tornou-se uma garota rude e arrogante, completamente solitária e fria. Muito fria.

Para proteger e esconder a menina frágil que era, Helena não era mais honesta. Nem consigo mesma.

Para desmentir as acusações da jovem, a família Kapschër dizia ser a “fase rebelde” da menina juntamente com sua personalidade.

Como medida disciplinar, os Kapschër matricularam a futura herdeira de 14 anos na Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton por ser um internato famoso por consertar jovens “problemáticos”, apesar da resistência de Marcus, que queria monopolizar a menina.

Feliz por receber o mínimo de liberdade, Helena foi até a sala do diretor emanando uma aura confiante e orgulhosa, que chamava atenção juntamente com sua beleza.

Helena podia ser só mais uma garota de 1,60 com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados como um dia nublado, mas ela aparentemente não gostou de ter de esperar por um garoto qualquer como David para receber suas instruções.

Apenas aparentemente, pois na realidade a adolescente estava aliviada por não receber tratamento diferenciado dos outros alunos. Queria viver tranquilamente.

Ela só não esperava ter de trabalhar durante sua estadia no internato junto com o futuro herdeiro dos Lakewood, sobre o qual ouvira rumores que fora deixado por conta própria até atingir a maioridade, quando voltaria para sua mansão e treinaria para assumir a liderança de sua família. Rumores aparentemente corretos.


	5. Apresentações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

\- Por favor, sr. Lakewood, sente-se. – disse o sr. Capsfield em um tom gentil enquanto indicava o assento livre ao lado de Helena.

\- Peço que me chame apenas de David, senhor diretor. – pediu o garoto enquanto se sentava.

\- Certo. Agora que estão todos presentes, vou começar as instruções...

\- Um momento. – interrompeu David. – Sem querer ser rude e talvez já sendo, quem é essa garota que parece ter ficado tão desanimada quando eu entrei na sala?

Devido ao tom irônico que David claramente usou, Helena, que antes se mantinha com uma expressão neutra, esboçou traços de irritação, mas manteve a compostura. O garoto, como o bom mentiroso que é e sempre foi, é perito em linguagem corporal e obviamente percebeu o estado de sua vítima. Satisfeito com o resultado, o adolescente decidiu brincar mais um pouco.

\- Ué? O gato comeu sua língua? Não, não. Impossível. Não me lembro de ter comido uma língua recentemente.

Sr. Capsfield deixou escapar uma risadinha com a péssima piada do jovem à sua frente, mas continuou quieto.

\- Não tenho a obrigação de me apresentar para alguém como  **você** , sr. Lakewood. – respondeu Helena. Apesar do óbvio tom de arrogância, o que realmente deixou David irritado foi na verdade o uso de seu sobrenome oficial para se referir a ele.

\- Ei, eu já disse que é só David. – continuou ele. – Parece que temos um belo exemplar de menininha importante aqui, não é mesmo, senhor diretor?

\- Ah, desculpe... como era seu nome mesmo? Acontece que as chances de nos encontrarmos novamente neste enorme complexo educacional são ínfimas, especialmente com você tendo essa aparência tão... comum. Estou apenas poupando energias e não quero desperdiçá-las com você.

Helena realmente não queria falar isso e arranjar problemas logo em seu primeiro dia, mas aquele garoto era um verdadeiro incômodo. Ela não se segurou.

\- Nossa, mas você é realmente um cabeção, hein? Pensando em probabilidades e coisas do tipo..., porém, saiba que esta é a primeira vez que me chamam de “comum”. Eu era bem famoso nos outros colégios... – David estava ficando muito irritado.

\- Por ser problemático, aposto. – é claro que Helena não ia deixar barato.

\- Cabeção.

\- Problemático.

\- Ok, ok senhores. – interrompeu o diretor antes que o clima ficasse ainda mais tenso. – Vamos acalmar os nervos, certo? Sr. David, esta é Helena Kapschër. Srta. Kapschër, este é David Lakewood.

Assim que Helena ouviu o nome Lakewood novamente, percebeu de quem se tratava o rapaz ao seu lado. Manteve-se inexpressiva, pois pouco lhe importava o fato de que discutiu com o futuro herdeiro da família mais próxima da sua própria.

Mentira, lhe importava muito, porém seu orgulho a manteve calada.

Já David não sabia quem eram os Kapschër e nem queria saber. Tudo que entendia era que ele definitivamente não se deu bem com a menina ao seu lado.

E isso não o surpreendia.


	6. Os Julgamentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

\- Enfim, acredito que vocês já tenham ouvido falar de nossa escola, mas eu irei repetir: não somos um internato comum. – disse o sr. Capsfield, direcionando esta última parte especialmente para David.

\- Realmente, a atmosfera daqui é bem tensa. – disse o jovem. – Mas no que exatamente vocês são diferentes?

\- Somos um internato criado para crianças problemáticas.

Ao ouvir isso, David solta uma risada alta.

\- Há! Agora entendo por que me mandaram para cá.

\- Na verdade, sr. David, recebi ordens para ser especialmente rígido com você. – o sorriso estático do mais velho pareceu mais frio que antes. – Sua família me deu tais ordens.

\- Eles não são minha família. – disse o garoto, em um tom sério.

\- ... Sua família pediu a mesma coisa, srta. Kapschër. – sr. Capsfield dirigiu-se para Helena, ignorando por completo o adolescente irritado à sua frente. – Saibam que, depois deste nosso primeiro contato, concordo com a ideia de serem disciplinados. E não tenho a intenção de fazer um trabalho malfeito, considerando os requisitantes.

\- Em resumo, você não vai pegar leve com a gente. – falou David.

\- Em poucas palavras… - afirmou o senhor.

Helena contorceu-se levemente em seu assento. O ensino daquela escola já parecia bem rigoroso considerando o pouco que viu no curto trajeto da entrada até a diretoria. Entretanto, receber um ensino mais severo que os demais alunos é um preço barato a se pagar pela possibilidade de liberdade.

\- Não vim até aqui pensando que ia ser fácil. – disse a garota sem hesitar em sua afirmação. – Por favor, repasse-nos as instruções.

David concordou com a cabeça.

Sr. Capsfield, com seu sorriso inerte, então disse:

\- Bem, isso quer dizer que teremos uma longa conversa. Gostariam de um chá enquanto esperamos a srta. Bannter chegar com seus manuais?

* * *

Com os pequenos livros em mãos, o sr. Capsfield pôs-se a explicar partes burocráticas, as quais David não julgou importantes e apenas fingia ouvir enquanto folheava seu manual.

O guia é pequeno o suficiente para caber nos bolsos da calça. Tem uma capa de couro pintada de azul-marinho e com letras douradas onde se lia: “Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton; MANUAL DE REGRAS E AVISOS”.

“Bem sem-graça a capa.” pensou David. “Vamos logo para o que interessa.” ele abriu o livro.

O conteúdo inicial é constituído de um mapa da escola e alguns avisos comuns os quais o menino decidiu checar mais tarde. Finalmente, chegara a parte que mais chamou a atenção de David: as Regras.

Acredito que você, leitor, já deve ter entendido que nada nesta história é muito comum, e é claro que as Regras não são exceção. Porém, David não sabia de nada disso e obviamente ficou confuso. Aqui vão algumas Regras para você entender a condição de nosso herói:

“N˚ 3 – Todos os estudantes devem apagar as luzes às 21h30min. Se a Regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar. ”

“N˚ 6 – Todos os estudantes devem ter notas acima da média (sendo esta 6). Se a Regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar. ”

“N˚ 19 – Julgamentos são realizados por estudantes. Não participar de algum Julgamento envolvendo qualquer colega de classe ou a si próprio é proibido. Se a Regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

Entendeu agora, sr. Leitor?

“Que diabos de regras são essas?” questionou-se David.

-... Porque sempre procuramos a melhor forma de...

\- Com licença, sr. Diretor. – o garoto interrompeu o discurso que o sr. Capsfield fazia para ele e Helena, mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse realmente o ouvindo.

\- Pois não, David?

\- Eu estava folheando o livro de Regras e... o que são Julgamentos?

O estranho sorriso do diretor do estranho internato se manteve o mesmo, mas David percebeu um leve toque de malícia em sua expressão.

\- Julgamentos são provavelmente a coisa mais cruel que você irá encontrar neste internato.

* * *

Agora, prezado leitor, eu, seu narrador preferido, irei lhe explicar o que são os Julgamentos de forma mais sucinta que o diretor Capsfield, para que você não perca o restante da tarde lendo este livro sem progredir.

Julgamentos são exatamente o que o nome sugere que sejam: julgamentos.

Entretanto, os Julgamentos da Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton são extremamente injustos e você já vai entender o porquê disso.

Cada Julgamento tem entre 45 e 95 participantes, incluindo o culpado, o delator e, se houver e estiver em condições de participar, a vítima.

Participa dos Julgamentos: todos os colegas de classe do culpado e do delator, convidados do culpado e do delator e a vítima. Abrem-se exceções quanto ao número de participantes apenas em casos extraordinários.

Não há regras que regem os debates dos Julgamentos e tampouco há tempo limite, o único objetivo é entrar em um consenso. A votação é feita entre todos os participantes, com exceção do culpado, do delator e vítima, para decidir o destino do acusado. Se, por algum motivo, for decidido que o culpado é inocente, o delator deverá passar por um Julgamento e ser punido. São apenas aceitos na votação resultados unânimes, mesmo se apenas um voto for diferente dos demais os debates devem reiniciar. A votação é secreta.

Durante o Julgamento deve ser decidido se o acusado é realmente culpado e sua punição.

Entendeu porque é injusto? Nesse julgamento, você não precisa de provas concretas, apenas de persuasão.

Há ainda mais detalhes, mas esses não precisam ser explicados agora, afinal, eu disse anteriormente que iria ser mais sucinto que o sr. Capsfield, não?

Entretanto, o que mais surpreendeu David não foi o método da escola de resolver seus conflitos, mas o que seus olhos encontraram aleatoriamente no fim da página:

“N˚ 24 – Matar é proibido. Se a Regra for desobedecida e o culpado for delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Neste caso extraordinário, não é possível inocentar o acusado se forem apresentadas evidências concretas, e sua punição é a morte. “

Surpreendente apenas, pois o garoto não via a necessidade de tal Regra.

Não ainda.


	7. Saturno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

\- “As chances de nos encontrarmos novamente neste enorme complexo educacional são ínfimas”! – disse David, que imitava Helena com uma voz fina e meio esganiçada.

\- Na teoria eu estava correta! – contesta a garota. – Mas eu não sabia que iriam nos pôr no mesmo dormitório e na mesma sala de aula.

\- Não se esqueça de que, de acordo com o diretor, os quartos são praticamente um do lado do outro. – adicionou o rapaz.

\- Mein gott… - suspirou a menina.

Os dois se dirigiam ao dormitório Saturno para oficializar suas entradas. Para cortar caminho, decidiram ir por fora da estrada já construída para os dormitórios.

O vento estava relativamente forte e o sol se punha, deixando para trás um céu degradê que se misturava em tons de rosa, laranja e azul, finalizando com uma cor escura, quase preta, indicando o fim daquela tarde.

O dormitório se localiza no topo de uma colina tão íngreme que David e Helena agradeceram internamente aos cuidadores do internato por levarem suas bagagens com antecedência aos seus quartos.

O prédio do dormitório parece antigo, mas bem preservado. Sua arquitetura não condiz com o restante do internato. A atmosfera do local ainda era pesada, claro, mas sentia-se lá uma pontada de aconchego que não se encontrava em nenhum outro canto da escola. Como aquelas construções do internato transmitiam aquela diversidade de sentimentos era algo que Helena tinha a intenção de descobrir.

Ao entrar no dormitório, uma jovem, que aparentava estar na faixa dos 25 anos e ser muito gentil, os recebeu:

\- Ah! Vocês são os novatos, correto?

\- Sim, somos sim. Eu sou....

\- Helena Kapschër. E ele é David Lakewood. Já fui informada sobre vocês. – disse a mulher em um tom gentil. – Eu sou Joana, a responsável pelo dormitório Saturno. Se eu bem me lembro, seus quartos eram... 501 e 510. Me sigam, irei lhes mostrar seus aposentos.

Joana guiou o par de alunos até o 2º andar do dormitório e os indicou o corredor mais próximo das escadas em que subiram.

\- Seus quartos ficam naquele corredor. Os quartos foram esquematizados de modo que os cômodos das garotas e dos garotos não dividam a mesma parede.

\- Nossos quartos são… um em frente ao outro? - perguntou David, que estava claramente incomodado, o que fez a cuidadora rir.

\- Sim, que irônico não? Vocês já parecem ser bem amigos…

\- Não somos amigos. - os dois disseram, em uníssono, uma das poucas verdades que sabiam. Joana riu novamente.

\- Isso tem cara de comédia romântica! - David e Helena trocaram olhares de nojo. - Bem, eu não vou me meter nisso, mas é meu dever avisá-los: romance é proibido.

\- Não precisava avisar isso. - disse o garoto.

\- Vocês são hilários… vou adorar brincar com vocês. - Joana murmurou a última parte.

\- O quê? - perguntou Helena, que não escutou direito.

\- Qualquer dúvida, perguntem aos seus colegas de quarto ou à mim. Até mais! - a mulher desceu as escadas, deixando os dois novatos sozinhos.

\- Ela é claramente uma sádica. - afirmou David.

\- Claramente. - concordou a garota.

O menino olhou para a jovem ao seu lado com um sorriso travesso. Helena não precisava ser uma detetive prodígio para saber o que vinha pela frente.

\- Ah, não…

\- “As chances de nos encontrarmos novamente neste enorme complexo educacional são ínfimas” !

\- Não me culpe se amanhã você acordar morto. - ao ouvir essa frase, David se lembrou do que viu mais cedo. 

\- Por sinal, Kapschër, hoje mais cedo, eu…

\- Nossa, que raro encontrar uma conversa alegre nessa escola… - uma voz desconhecida se pronunciou, interrompendo o garoto.

Os novatos pularam de susto ao se depararem com uma garota parada ao lado deles.

A desconhecida de olhos azuis como safiras, cabelos negros presos em um coque elaborado e que usava o uniforme cinza do internato simplesmente apareceu no corredor. Ela parecia inteligente.

\- Há… Há quanto tempo você está aqui? - perguntou Helena, ainda se recuperando do susto.

\- Cheguei há pouco… ah! Vocês são os novatos?

\- Somos… - respondeu David com certo receio.

\- Eu sou Rose. Moro no quarto 510, o que significa que… - a garota virou-se para Helena com um sorriso simpático. - Sou sua nova colega de quarto. É um prazer.

\- Ah, é… igualmente. - respondeu a novata, que nunca passou por uma situação assim e não fazia ideia de como agir. 

\- Bem, srta. Rose, é um prazer conhecê-la. Eu sou David e estou no quarto 501. Espero nos darmos bem. - o garoto pegou a mão da vizinha de 1,67 metro e a beijou em um gesto cortês.

\- Seu amigo? - perguntou ela para Helena.

\- Nem que me pagassem… - respondeu a garota, enojada.

\- Se você está no quarto 501, quer dizer que seu colega é o Lukas! - disse Rose para David em um tom mais animado do que o que ela demonstrou anteriormente. Ambos os novatos perceberam isso e anotaram o detalhe mentalmente. - Ele ainda não voltou para o dormitório, então talvez você não o encontre tão cedo, mas ele é um cara legal e gentil. Você definitivamente vai gostar dele!

\- Agradeço pelas informações, bela senhorita. - “Ótimas informações, diga-se de passagem…” pensou David. - Devo agora me retirar. Boa noite! - despediu-se o garoto enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

“Ele certamente sabe esconder sua verdadeira face.” pensou Helena.

\- Vamos entrar? - convidou Rose, já abrindo a porta.

\- Claro.

E ambas adentraram seus aposentos. 

Helena não conseguia parar de pensar em como Saturno talvez fosse mais interessante do que ela imaginava.


	8. Fotos interessantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

A primeira coisa que David pensou quando entrou no quarto foi:

“Uau.”

O quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e organizado. Nas paredes azul oxford não se via um pôster sequer, as duas escrivaninhas estavam arrumadas - uma com vários livros dispostos em ordem alfabética e um laptop desligado em cima. As camas do beliche, que se encontrava encostado na parede à direita da porta, estavam arrumadas com uma colcha também azul. As malas de David se encontravam próximas à janela oposta a porta, uma janela tão grande que não seria exagero dizer que ocupava toda a parede.

Definitivamente não parecia um quarto de um adolescente comum.

David começou a vagar pelo quarto. Assim que entrou, viu um bilhete sobre a cama de baixo do beliche, nele estava escrito em uma letra caprichosa:

“ Oi novato!

Peço desculpas, mas chegarei tarde hoje pois o time de futebol tem um jogo às 17:00. 

Sinta-se livre para acomodar-se no quarto!

Bem-vindo à Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton.

Lukas Pettersen. ”

“Parece que temos um certinho entre os problemáticos.” pensou o novato.

O garoto continuou a explorar o quarto.

Em cima do que parecia ser a escrivaninha de Lukas havia, além dos livros, um porta-retrato. A foto guardada dentro era a de um garoto loiro, alto, de olhos azuis e aparentes 15 anos, do tipo que seria popular entre as garotas, sorrindo enquanto abraçava…

“Espera, essa é a Rose mais nova?” questionou-se David, surpreso.

A garota na foto tinha cabelos pretos soltos, com apenas uma mecha trançada, e olhos azuis. Era idêntica à Rose com exceção do penteado no cabelo.

“Se eu estiver correto…” o menino tirou com cuidado a foto da moldura e checou seu verso. Estava datada com um ano de diferença da data atual.

O novato guardou a foto no porta-retrato novamente.

“Isso tá ficando interessante…” pensou ele.

Os dois jovens na foto usavam os uniformes da escola e pareciam acanhados ao ponto de vista do novato.

\- Sobre… Sobre isso, eu posso explicar.

David rapidamente colocou o porta-retrato de volta na mesa e se virou para a entrada do quarto, onde se deparou com o rapaz da foto, Lukas.

O veterano ainda trajava o uniforme do time de futebol e parecia apreensivo.

\- Ah! Desculpe, não tive a intenção de me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais. - mentiu o mais novo, ele estava obviamente interessado. - A garota da foto, ela é a srta. Rose, estou certo?

\- Por que quer saber disso? - perguntou Lukas, um tanto ameaçador. Ele era alto, com aproximadamente 1,80 metro, e tinha um porte atlético. David podia ser esperto, mas não era forte, e justamente por ser esperto que ele sabia que era melhor não brigar com esse cara.

\- Por nada, apenas curiosidade...

Lukas empurrou o calouro e o prendeu contra a janela fechada, deixando o garoto sem escapatória.

\- Você pode pelo menos ouvir minha explicação? Por favor, não inicie um Julgamento… - implorou o mais velho.

\- Nã-não é minha intenção…

\- O que está acontecendo? - exclamou uma voz vinda da porta.

Os dois colegas de quarto se viraram e encontraram uma Rose preocupada e uma Helena confusa.

* * *

Após explicações serem fornecidas e a situação esclarecida, o loiro, culpado, se pronunciou:

\- Desculpa aí, amigo. É que, sabe como é… nessa escola, todo cuidado é pouco.

\- Tudo bem. - disse David. - Eu não devia ter mexido nas suas coisas também.

Vamos combinar que David não foi nem um pouco sincero quando disse que não devia ter mexido nas coisas de Lukas, mas todos na sala pareciam ter acreditado, então a desculpa funcionou.

Helena percebeu algo, mas achou melhor não comentar. Não ainda.

\- Quando eu soube que você chegou, Lukas, eu vim apenas para apresentar Helena e olha a cena que encontro… - reclamou Rose.

\- Foi mal… - disse o rapaz, chateado. - Enfim, vocês são os novatos, né?

\- Somos. Eu sou David e aquela é a srta. Helena Kapschër.

\- É um prazer. - disse a menina com um sorriso.

\- Igualmente. - respondeu Lukas, devolvendo o sorriso com outro tão brilhante que quase cegou os mais novos. - Bem, tenho que ir senão perco o horário do banho. Tchau, gente!

“Ele é um cara bem sincero, hein?” pensou David.

Assim que o veterano do menino se retirou, Rose levantou-se e disse:

\- Melhor irmos também, Helena.

\- Pode ir na frente. - respondeu a garota. - Quero falar algo com David. A sós.

Ouvir esta última parte fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha do menino. 

A mais velha parecia confusa, mas deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, deixando os novatos sozinhos.

“Coisa boa não pode vir se é a Cabeção da Helena querendo conversar…” pensou o menino, engolindo em seco.


	9. A proposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1750 alunos)

Assim que a porta de madeira se fechou, um clima pesado instaurou-se no quarto. O olhar de desprezo que Helena inconscientemente lançava para o garoto à sua frente apenas intensificava esse estado, e o interessante é que Helena em nenhum momento desprezou ele.

Pelo contrário, ela começou a achá-lo valioso.

\- Você é realmente bom no que faz, hein? - disse a garota, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha em frente à cama onde David já estava sentado.

\- Do que está falando? - perguntou o rapaz, que já tinha uma ideia de onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

Os olhos azuis da menina emanavam desgosto.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando, não precisa mentir para mim.

"Sabia." pensou o garoto.

A situação começou a ficar complicada para o mentiroso. Ele sabia que esse dia ia chegar, afinal, mesmo que muitos se aproximem, ninguém é perfeito. Mas ele nunca realmente pensou sobre o que fazer quando o dia chegasse. Ia depender do momento.

Pelo pouco que David conhecia de Helena, ele sabia que o que ela falava, falava com convicção. Negar não era uma opção, ela perceberia a farsa, a questão era se ele continuaria mentindo para ela após isso.

Quanto à Helena, ela sabia que havia chances de estar enganada, chances maiores do que ela gostaria, mas decidiu arriscar mesmo assim. Ele seria um aliado extremamente valioso ou um inimigo terrível se algum incidente ocorresse enquanto ela apenas tentasse viver sua vida normalmente. Pessoalmente, ela preferia que ele fosse seu aliado.

Em menos de um segundo, o menino se decidiu.

\- E o que fará quanto a isso? - David já sabia a resposta, mesmo antes de terminar a pergunta.

\- Nada. - respondeu a garota, distraída, enquanto brincava com seus cabelos dourado-claros.

\- … Nada?

\- Nada.

Essa não era a resposta que David esperava.

\- Sua vida é sua e apenas sua. Não vou interferir nisso. - continuou Helena. - Na verdade, seu talento é certamente incrível.

\- O que quer com isso?

\- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou uma detetive profissional. - o garoto sabia que ela não estava mentindo, ele reconhecia uma mentira facilmente, e isso o surpreendeu. "Garotas normais de 14 anos não deviam ser detetives profissionais, né?" pensou ele. - E esses Julgamentos são algo um tanto perigoso, mesmo para nós.

\- Então, está propondo que viremos amigos? 

\- Uma aliança. - corrigiu a garota. - Mais especificamente, uma relação de ajuda mútua quanto aos Julgamentos.

David sorriu, ele viu a oportunidade perfeita.

\- Ah! Se queria ser minha amiga era só falar normalmente! Você é do tipo tímida por acaso?

Helena sentiu uma pontada de irritação. Ele realmente era um incômodo.

\- Mein gott… Faça-me o favor…

\- Hehe… Mas tem certeza quanto a isso? Eu não posso prometer que vou ficar longe de problemas. - o garoto disse, desafiando a aluna à sua frente, que simplesmente sorriu.

\- Diante que você me ajude, isso pouco me importa. Porém, preciso da sua palavra.

\- Tudo bem. - eles selaram o acordo com um aperto de mãos.

David era um mentiroso e trapaceiro, mas sabia que mentir não ia funcionar com aquela garota. Helena o lia perfeitamente.


	10. O primeiro sangue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1749 alunos)

David acordou ao som do despertador. Este estava na escrivaninha de Lukas, obrigando o mais novo, que dormia na cama de baixo do beliche, a se levantar e desligar o alarme.

\- Bom dia, Lukas. - cumprimentou o garoto, ainda com sono.

\- Bom dia. - disse Lukas, entre bocejos.

Eram 6 horas da manhã de uma terça-feira. O dia ainda estava meio escuro, o que deixava ainda mais difícil de acordar, especialmente se junto com o frio que fazia naquela manhã.

Os meninos logo começaram a se arrumar. David abriu seu guarda-roupas, que se localizava em frente ao beliche, entre a porta e o guarda-roupas de Lukas, e encontrou seu uniforme pendurado em um dos cabides, logo o vestindo.

O uniforme consistia de uma blusa de botão branca com mangas longas, calças cinzas, um blazer cinza com detalhes pretos e uma gravata vermelha, juntamente com sapatos sociais de couro preto.

"Um uniforme bem formal, completamente diferente dos outros internatos em que já estudei." pensou David enquanto se vestia. "Que saco. Demora mais para se vestir do que eu gostaria."

O garoto olhou-se no espelho da porta de seu armário. De algum modo, seu cabelo não estava tão bagunçado, um evento raro, fazendo com que ele apenas parecesse um garoto de dez anos que brincou muito no parquinho da escola, não um mendigo que repentinamente ganhou roupas formais, como nas outras vezes.

"Um gatão, como sempre." pensou o garoto sobre si mesmo.

O bom de ser um prodígio em mentir é que sua autoestima não baixa se contar uma mentira dessas para si mesmo sempre que se olha no espelho.

\- Caramba, olha a hora… - resmungou Lukas. - Já está pronto, David?

\- Sim, deixa eu só pegar a minha mochila.

\- Certo. - afirmou Lukas, enquanto pegava sua adaga e saía do quarto.

O mais novo pegou a bolsa azul cheia de livros e saiu com Lukas.

David não gostava da ideia de ir ao refeitório junto ao veterano, pois ele sempre saía mais cedo que o necessário para se encontrar com Rose, mas ele sabia que as chances de se perder no caminho do dormitório para o refeitório no prédio principal eram grandes, então ele preferia ir com Lukas, pois ao menos não se perdia sozinho.

A situação de Helena era quase a mesma.

Depois de vestir seu uniforme, cujo modelo era quase igual ao de David, porém com uma saia ao invés de calças, ela saiu com Rose para o refeitório. Preferia ir com ela por motivos de segurança; algo naquele internato a inquietava.

E hoje estava um dia especialmente estranho. Por vários motivos.

Enfim, para a infelicidade dos dois, Helena e David se encontravam todo dia.

\- Bom dia, senhoritas. - David cumprimentou cortesmente as duas garotas na entrada do refeitório.

\- Bom dia, David. - retribuiu Rose, com um sorriso simpático.

\- Bom dia, Capitão Irritante. - disse Helena, casualmente. O garoto não queria admitir que já estava se acostumando aos modos arrogantes de Helena.

\- Poderia, por favor, não me chamar assim?

\- Ora, você subiu de patente? Agora é o Major Irritante?

\- Esquece… 

Rose olhava para o refeitório da porta, buscando com os olhos com certa fixação. David, percebendo isso, disse gentilmente:

\- Lukas já está na mesa. Ele estava com fome então o mandei se servir enquanto eu as esperava.

Rose, claramente envergonhada, afastou o olhar do garoto e falou, em um tom orgulhoso:

\- Nã-não era o que eu procurava, mas agradeço a informação. - então, ela adentrou o refeitório.

Os dois novatos apenas observaram a mais velha se dirigir até a mesa em que Lukas estava e começar uma conversa animada.

Eles pareciam felizes.

\- Eu me impressiono como as pessoas mudam quando se apaixonam… - o garoto pronunciou-se.

\- Já eu me impressiono como você muda de personalidade independente do estado emocional. Faz 2 meses desde que entramos na escola e você continua atuando perfeitamente na frente dos outros. - disse a menina. - Me pergunto se há um limite...

Os dois iam até a bancada onde ficava a comida, mantendo a conversa.

\- Você não tem coração? Leia o clima, cabeção. Eu achava que as meninas eram mais sentimentais.

\- Você sabe que eu não tenho interesse algum nesse tipo de coisa.

\- É verdade, é um mistério como você ainda não se apaixonou por mim. Tipo, olha para cá: eu sou incrível!

\- É ridiculamente improvável que isso ocorra, mas olhe pelo lado positivo: em algum canto do mundo, ao menos uma garota deve gostar de você desse jeito.

\- Então você consegue ser romântica...

David, que se serviu apenas de torradas e suco, voltou a interpretar e despediu-se da garota, que ainda estava encarando a bancada com a bandeja em mãos. Provavelmente escolhendo o que comer, na visão do menino.

Ela não estava escolhendo o que comer.

Enquanto procurava uma mesa vazia no enorme salão com mesas de plástico cinzas que suportavam até seis pessoas, o rapaz encontrou um garoto de estatura mediana, pele escura e cabelo raspado limpando com um lenço uma faca de caça enquanto lia o que parecia ser o livro de geografia do 9o ano. O novato foi em direção ao garoto.

\- Bom dia, Rafael. - David cumprimentou o colega de classe amigavelmente.

\- E aí, David! - respondeu o garoto, animado.

\- Por que está limpando a Betina? Algo lhe incomoda? - perguntou o mais baixo enquanto se sentava em frente ao amigo. Os olhos escuros do negro tomaram um aspecto cruel.

\- Nem...

Rafael era um cara perigoso e David sabia bem disso. Com sua faca Betina, que foi herança do avô, correm boatos de que o garoto já torturou, chantageou e até mesmo matou, porém não há provas de que um homicídio realmente ocorreu, então nunca houve um Julgamento sequer para acusá-lo.

David sabia que os boatos eram reais, Rafael mentia muito mal, mas ele não ligava. O garoto era seu amigo.

Nosso protagonista consegue ser bem desleixado.

\- Você não se preocupa de andar desarmado? - perguntou Rafael, mudando de assunto. - É perigoso…

\- Eu sou um cara pacífico. - respondeu o mentiroso fazendo o que faz de melhor. - Eu sei lutar se houver uma emergência, mas prefiro o diálogo.

Na verdade, ele carrega socos ingleses em um bolso escondido que ele costurou no blazer. As armas foram um presente de boas-vindas de Lukas. O menino às vezes as chama de "Diálogo".

\- Se tiver um Julgamento porque te mataram, eu vou gritar para você ouvir lá do mundo dos mortos: "Eu te falei!"

Os dois riram da piada feita pelo rapaz.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Helena chegou apressada e portando uma expressão séria.

\- David, posso falar com você? - chamou ela.

Surpreso, o garoto mencionado se virou. A menina não costumava comunicar-se com ele naquele horário.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, é importante.

David se virou para Rafael novamente, este fez um semblante do tipo "se acontecer algo eu não sei de nada" com direito a emoji de carinha piscando.

Vendo que não tinha problema, o garoto levantou-se e deixou Helena guiá-lo para fora do refeitório. Saindo de lá, ele perguntou:

\- O que foi?

\- Você percebeu que a quantidade de comida na bancada era menor hoje?

\- O que tem isso?

\- Não é normal. - ao ouvir isso, o jovem fez uma cara de descrença.

\- Eu não acredito que você me tirou da mesa e me fez vir até aqui por conta disso. Se quer comer mais pergunta para a responsável da cozinha. - David ia voltar, mas Helena o impediu segurando seu blazer.

\- E eu fui, mas ela não estava lá.

\- Ela pode ter ido no banheiro. Vai que ela passou mal, sei lá.

\- Sim, mas eu também não me lembro de ter visto Joana na entrada do dormitório, onde ela sempre fica, e nem de ter visto algum professor transitando pelos corredores.

O garoto entendeu onde a detetive queria chegar. E achou ridículo.

\- Olha, só porque você não viu os superiores não quer dizer que eles tenham sumido.

\- Então vamos confirmar. - disse Helena, que já antecipou a afirmação do menino. - Você vai na sala do sr. Capsfield e checa se ele sumiu também.

\- Hã? Por que eu?

\- Porque se algo der errado você pode inventar uma desculpa muito melhor do que eu e sair de lá facilmente.

\- Que nada. Tô fora. Me recuso.

O adolescente ia voltar ao refeitório, mas ouviu uma arma sendo carregada. Ele se virou apenas para deparar-se com Helena apontando seu revólver para ele, a expressão fria, sem sinais de hesitação.

\- É sério isso? - perguntou o garoto, como se aquela situação fosse normal. - De onde saiu esse revólver, por sinal?

\- Presente da Rose. - respondeu a menina. O menino simplesmente suspirou e disse, calmamente:

\- Você não pode me matar. Tá nas Regras.

\- Não tenho essa intenção. E as Regras não mencionam ferimentos, então, desde que eu não te mate, eu posso atirar à vontade. - concluiu a garota. - É melhor você fazer o que eu peço, não acha?

David discretamente colocou a mão em seu bolso escondido para equipar o soco-inglês, caso precisasse. Claro que Helena sabia da existência do bolso e da arma, logo percebendo o que o garoto planejava fazer, mas continuou indiferente.

\- Eu...

O garoto foi interrompido pela porta do refeitório, que se abriu repentinamente, revelando uma colega de classe dos dois novatos. Ela parecia afoita e estava ofegante, provavelmente os procurou pelo refeitório inteiro na pressa.

\- Delataram um assassinato. O acusado é da nossa sala. O Julgamento vai ser daqui a três horas então cancelaram nossas aulas. - ela respirou fundo, aliviada. - Finalmente terminei de avisar todo mundo.

Os dois novatos se surpreenderam com a notícia. Assassinatos não eram comuns, ninguém queria se meter em um Julgamento sério como o tipo de Julgamento para assassinatos. David perguntou à recém-chegada:

\- Quem é o acusado?

\- Rafael Albuquerque. - respondeu ela.

"Bem, ele realmente é um cara suspeito." pensou David enquanto corria com uma multidão de outros alunos para onde disseram ser a cena do crime.

* * *

Hum? O que foi?

Ah, o fato de todo mundo portar armas no internato?

Achei que já havia explicado sobre isso, não? De qualquer modo, vou explicar agora:

A resposta é simples: armas são permitidas na Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton. Se você vai usar a sua arma para torturar, ameaçar, brigar ou algo do tipo, a escola não se importa, diante que você não mate ninguém. Mas, se matar, será resolvido em um Julgamento, como dizem as Regras:

"24 - Matar é proibido. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado for delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Neste caso extraordinário, não é possível inocentar o acusado se forem apresentadas evidências concretas, e sua punição é a morte." 

Pois é, foi uma surpresa para David e Helena também quando eles entraram na sala de aula e viram várias armas apontadas em sua direção. Pode-se dizer que foi um tanto complicado explicar à turma que eles só queriam assistir às aulas tranquilamente. Isso acabou com a ideia de uma vida comum para Helena.

Bem, ela é protagonista desta história. Acredito que você, leitor, já sabia que uma vida normal é a única coisa que ela não ia ter.

Nem ela nem ninguém. Depois desse incidente a situação só fica pior para os alunos. 

Tenhamos piedade deles, nenhum deles pediu para estar lá em primeiro lugar.


	11. Caso I - May Parkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1749 alunos)

Helena não foi à cena do crime.

Ela simplesmente ficou parada, observando a multidão correr tumultuada em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar do prédio III.

"Para quê tanto ânimo em ver um cadáver? É só mais um de vários..." a menina desarmou seu revólver e o guardou em seu coldre axilar, onde também estava guardada sua pistola semi-automática, logo indo para seu quarto no dormitório Saturno.

Sem David não teria como confirmar suas suspeitas de modo seguro.

* * *

David não conseguia acreditar no que via.

A vítima foi identificada como May Parkins, uma garota de 13 anos do 7⁰ ano turma 2, provavelmente morta por esfaqueamento. Rapidamente visualizando o ambiente, percebeu-se que as dezessete facadas, todas incrivelmente agressivas e profundas, foram feitas em cantos aleatórios, talvez não atingindo nenhum órgão vital.

Mas não foi o corpo inerte, nem a enorme poça vermelha de sangue, nem os olhos sem brilho do cadáver que chamou a atenção dos alunos, mas a mensagem que estava escrita no final do corredor, acima do corpo:

"No 6 - TODOS OS ALUNOS DEVEM TER NOTAS ACIMA DA MÉDIA, SENDO ESTA 6 (SEIS). SE A REGRA FOR DESOBEDECIDA, O CULPADO PODE E SERÁ PUNIDO."

Um aviso com o que parecia ser o sangue de May Parkins.

* * *

Helena estava estudando suas anotações em seu quarto tranquilamente, até que ouve batidas em sua porta. A julgar pela força posta no movimento e a situação em que se encontrava, ela já sabia de quem se tratava sem sequer precisar levantar-se da cadeira.

\- Entra, Capitão Irritante.

\- Sério, como você acerta toda vez? - perguntou David enquanto abria a porta. - De todo jeito, parece que aquela sua teoria estava certa. Um pessoal foi falar com o diretor para conseguir uma autópsia do corpo, mas ele não estava lá. Nem a srta. Meia-Idade.

\- Você não teria vindo falar comigo se fosse só isso. - declarou a garota, indo direto ao assunto. - Desembucha.

David sempre se surpreendia quando ela o lia tão precisamente assim, mas não fazia nada quanto a isso. Por quê?

Porque ele meio que gostava que alguém reconhecesse quando mentia ou escondia algo.

\- Olha aqui. - o jovem pegou seu celular e abriu a galeria de imagens, mostrando uma foto que tirou da cena do crime. - O que acha disso?

\- Acho que vamos ter problemas. Essa mensagem foi claramente uma ameaça. - respondeu a detetive. - Quantas facadas?

\- Dezessete. Não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, aparentemente. Suspeitamos que a causa da morte foi hemorragia.

\- Ok. - disse a menina, sem se importar.

Helena voltou a ler suas anotações calmamente. David ficou confuso.

\- Você… você não vai tentar resolver o caso? - perguntou ele.

\- Por que o faria?

\- Porque você é uma detetive…?

\- Isso é um mero caso de assassinato. Vocês conseguem resolvê-lo sozinhos. Já até delataram alguém, não é? Mas peço que me mantenha informada sobre o caso.

O garoto se enfureceu. Como ela conseguia agir tão friamente? Uma pessoa morreu!

\- E a aliança que fizemos? Você não disse que ia me ajudar? Porque eu preciso de ajuda para inocentar meu amigo agora!

\- Eu ia te ajudar caso você fosse o acusado, mas nunca falamos nada sobre seus amigos. - a indiferença de Helena era quase palpável. Os olhos azuis como gelo da garota estavam tão frios que o menino sentiu um gelo percorrer sua espinha.

\- Como você consegue agir assim? Alguém morreu…

\- Pessoas morrem todos os dias, Lakewood, e isso não significa que eu precise ficar de luto por cada uma delas.

David cansou-se de lidar com a detetive. Não faria bem para ele.

\- Não me chame de Lakewood. - e fechou a porta com força.

"Melhor mudar esse seu jeito, David. Se as coisas continuarem do modo que prevejo, você não vai durar muito." pensou Helena. "Um mentiroso fragilizado não me seria útil."

E voltou a anotar tranquilamente.


	12. Um troféu incomum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1748 alunos)

Se passaram três horas desde o aviso do Julgamento. Normalmente, um superior seria convocado para garantir o cumprimento das regras, mas não se encontrou nenhum destes no Auditório.

O Auditório é a sala onde os Julgamentos são realizados. Consta de um salão com uma decoração condizente com o restante do internato (sim, o piso xadrez continua, agora acompanhado de grossas cortinas de veludo vermelho que pareciam nunca ter conhecido o processo de lavagem. Sinceramente, quem fez a decoração interna daquela escola?). Mesas de madeira de alta qualidade e poltronas confortáveis estavam dispostas de modo que os locais do delator e do acusado se destacavam, no centro, um de frente para o outro, com os lugares de suas respectivas classes e convidados logo atrás, todos projetados como em um anfiteatro, com o acusado, a vítima e o delator no nível do chão, no palco, e a última fileira das turmas nas áreas mais altas, na arquibancada.

David já entrara naquele mórbido salão antes, mas ele meramente era alguém da sala do delator e não estava prestando atenção alguma.

"É um lugar mais imponente do que eu me lembrava..." pensou o garoto enquanto entrava no Auditório.

\- Todos em seus lugares! - ordenou um garoto mais velho. David apressou-se para ir ao seu assento na mesa dos convidados, deixando uma vaga disponível em uma poltrona na mesa da classe. Ele foi o único convidado de Rafael.

\- Como não encontramos nenhum superior na escola e este é um caso urgente, eu irei presidir o Julgamento. - declarou o mesmo garoto de antes. Ele era baixo, tinha cabelos ruivos encaracolados e olhos verde-escuros e passava um ar de superioridade. Era, de certa forma, amedrontador. - Meu nome é Louis Touchard e tenho dezoito anos. Sou do 3⁰ ano do Ensino Médio e já participei de um monte de Julgamentos. Sem contar que eu tenho um Manual para auxílio e…

\- Ninguém liga. - soltou David, interrompendo o mais velho pois estava cansado de ouvir o mesmo se vangloriar.

\- O… quê? - disse Louis, não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer.

\- Ninguém liga. Basta dizer que não tem nenhum superior e que bajularam você para fazer isso porque ninguém mais quis.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a ousadia de David, porém todo o Auditório pensava a mesma coisa, então ninguém contestou.

Exceto Helena. Ela jogou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça de David de onde estava, na última fileira das mesas da classe do acusado.

\- Ei! O lixo é ali! - reclamou o garoto, apontando para a lixeira próxima à porta.

\- Deixa o Touchard falar, Capitão Irritante. - Louis lançou um olhar agradecido para a garota. - Ele precisa melhorar a autoestima dele falando essas coisas para ele mesmo. Não tá vendo que ele é um cara inseguro? - o olhar do veterano logo se tornou um olhar de ódio.

\- Ah, me desculpe, Touchard. É o nervosismo. - desculpou-se David, que logo percebeu que se descuidou da atuação e corrigiu seu erro.

"Então tem um limite..." notou Helena.

\- B-bem… vamos começar logo isso. - disse o mais velho, tentando mudar de assunto. - O motivo deste Julgamento trata-se do assassinato de May Parkins, tendo como acusado Rafael Albuquerque, do 9⁰ ano turma 1 e, como delator, Mikael Herschübber, do 7⁰ ano turma 3. Lembrando que, de acordo com as Regras, neste caso extraordinário, a punição é a morte. Dou agora a palavra à Mikael Herschübber, delator.

"Formal demais. Nem os superiores são tão formais assim." pensou David.

O delator era um garoto de 12 anos de porte normal, pele um pouco bronzeada, cabelos lisos e relativamente escuros e com olhos amendoados, estes emanavam inteligência. 

\- Primeiramente, todos sabemos dos boatos sobre o Albuquerque. Esse cara definitivamente já matou alguém, mas quem se levantou contra ele? Ninguém! Todo mundo tinha medo. E ainda tem. - começou Mikael.

"Ele parece convincente, tirando vantagem dos boatos assim..." reparou David. "Bem, melhor eu fazer algo, senão meu guarda-costas vai entrar numa fria."

\- Você tem alguma prova de que Rafael já matou, Herschübber?

O delator deixou escapar um sorriso vitorioso. Ele estava esperando por esse momento.

\- Tenho. - o garoto pegou um _pen-drive_ e um laptop de sua mochila e rapidamente colocou um vídeo na tela. - Peguei este vídeo da sala de segurança quando fui junto com outros alunos tentar ligar para a polícia. Só para constar, não havia ninguém trabalhando na sala. - ele apertou o botão de _play_.

A evidência mostrava a madrugada daquele mesmo dia, no corredor do 3o andar do prédio III, o lugar onde o corpo de May Parkins foi encontrado. Um garoto de físico parecido com o de Rafael, mas encapuzado, o que impossibilitava de ver seu rosto, correndo em direção ao fim do corredor.

Mesmo disfarçado, é possível distinguir o cabo de uma faca muito bem conhecida pelos alunos do internato.

"Betina." reconheceu David. "Com esse vídeo fica difícil te ajudar, parceiro."

Logo depois do garoto sair da visão da câmera, ouve-se um grito feminino e a gravação para.

\- Não era eu. - disparou Rafael.

\- Então, explique como esse cara pegou sua faca. - disse Herschübber, encurralando o acusado.

\- Eu não sei. Eu estava dormindo, mas… Betina… minha faca realmente estava toda suja de sangue quando eu a peguei… o que prova novamente que não fui eu! Eu nunca deixaria minha faca suja depois de um assassinato! Depois daquela vez eu sempre limpei o sangue dela! Para preservar a qualidade da lâmina, deve-se limpá-la periodicamente, e… - Rafael calou-se. Em pânico, ele cavou a própria cova.

\- Quer dizer que… você já matou antes? - perguntou um dos convidados de Mikael.

\- Eu… eu...

Rafael Albuquerque já não tinha mais argumentos. Herschübber sorriu.

\- Podemos fazer a votação? - perguntou o delator à Touchard.

\- Sim. - respondeu o mediador. - Alguém aqui presente é contra a penalização de Rafael Albuquerque?

Ninguém se manifestou.

Dois alunos veteranos pegaram o culpado à força, o levando para a guilhotina, que ficava no Auditório para o caso de penas de morte.

\- ESPERA! EU SOU INOCENTE! - gritava o garoto enquanto debatia-se nos braços dos mais velhos. - EU SOU INOCENTE, CARAMBA! ARMARAM PARA MIM! EU NÃO MATEI AQUELA MENINA!

A cabeça de Rafael foi colocada no prendedor de madeira. Seus olhos, que procuravam desesperadamente um amigo, pousaram em David.

\- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AJUDOU, DAVID? SEU TRAIDOR! VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM? VOCÊ NÃO… - os berros do rapaz foram trocados pelo som da lâmina da guilhotina cortando seu pescoço e de sua cabeça caindo dentro da cesta à frente.

"Foi mal, Rafael. Não tinha como." David desculpou-se mentalmente enquanto desviava o olhar da cabeça decepada e sem vida do companheiro sendo exibida como um troféu raro nas mãos sangrentas de Mikael Herschübber.


	13. Um momento para a sinceridade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1748 alunos)

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Helena à David assim que eles chegaram no dormitório, em frente às portas de seus quartos.

\- Você realmente está me perguntando isso? - disse ele, incrédulo com a insensibilidade da garota. - Eu vi meu amigo morrer e ter sua cabeça exibida como um troféu!

\- Bem… ele provavelmente acabou a amizade com você quando estava na guilhotina… - a detetive tentava animar o garoto, sem nenhum sucesso, claro. Na verdade, ele ficou com ainda mais raiva dela.

Helena é boa em muitas coisas, mas suporte emocional não é uma delas.

\- E você? Não fez nada para parar aquilo! - exclamou o menino. - Mas… bem, não tinha como defendê-lo mesmo. Ele devia ter sido mais cuidadoso quando foi matar aquela garota.

\- Ele não matou ela.

David riu. Parece que Helena não sabia mentir, mas contar piadas era um ponto forte.

\- Kapschër, tinha até vídeo. Não precisa ir tão longe só para me animar. Você contando piadas me dá arrepios…

\- Não é piada. Rafael não matou May.

A expressão séria que a garota mantinha no rosto confirmava que ela não estava mentindo. O adolescente a analisou inteiramente e percebeu:

"Ela não está mentindo."

\- Como… como assim? E o vídeo?

\- Falso. Definitivamente não veio da sala de segurança. Vídeos assim não costumam ser coloridos, sabe? - Helena hesitou um pouco antes de continuar. - Quer dizer, sim, a maioria é, mas a qualidade de imagem não é tão boa. Nem a diferenciação de cores. É sempre só bom o suficiente para entender o que ocorreu.

\- Ma-mas o cara do vídeo era igualzinho ao Rafael!

\- Ninguém viu o rosto dele. Estava escuro demais. - elucidou a menina. - Aliás, para sua informação, as câmeras daqui são do modelo que vem com visão noturna. Conseguiríamos ver o rosto da pessoa se realmente fosse delas. - o garoto a lançou um olhar curioso.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Detalhes a parte, conhecimento inútil que eu acidentalmente adquiri nas investigações. 

\- Tá… mas, e a Betina? - o jovem voltou ao assunto.

\- Foi roubada e logo depois devolvida. Do jeito que eles pareciam confiantes, nem devem ter tirado as próprias digitais do cabo da faca.

\- E o sangue na lâmina?

\- Encontraram o corpo e o esfaquearam. Ou realmente a mataram com aquela arma, mas eu duvido muito que tenha sido isso.

David não acreditava no que ouvia, mesmo que tenha vindo de uma detetive profissional.

\- Impossível…

\- É bem possível se você parar e pensar. Por exemplo: muito provavelmente era parte do plano deles deixar a Betina suja para que ele demorasse ao chegar no refeitório e levantar certas suspeitas, só que ele foi bem mais descuidado e chegou lá limpando a faca. Deve ter facilitado para o grupo do delator. - disse Helena, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, o que, para ela, chegava bem perto disso.

O garoto sentia seu sangue correr fervendo pelas veias, seu punho se fechando tão fortemente que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos e seus dentes se cerrando. Poderia ter matado a detetive ao seu lado naquele instante se conseguisse.

\- Se… SE VOCÊ SABIA, POR QUE NÃO FALOU ALGO NO JULGAMENTO? - gritou ele.

A menina parou um pouco e pensou até chegar na solução mais próxima do que sentia no momento:

\- Seria um incômodo. - ela disse calmamente.

Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse dito isso naquele momento, David não hesitaria em dar um belo soco no queixo do indivíduo com seu soco inglês. Mas algo no modo simples e direto que Helena usa para respondê-lo simplesmente não o deixa sentir mais raiva que aquilo. Ele se contentou em bater de leve no ombro da garota.

\- Como… como você faz isso? - perguntou o jovem, ainda com o punho fechado no ombro da menina.

\- Faço o quê?

\- Me controla desse jeito. Eu me sinto usado, como um boneco. Você me lê perfeitamente e sabe quando estou mentindo ou falando a verdade, quando estou triste ou alegre. Caramba, você até tentou me animar! Desse jeito eu não consigo nem sentir raiva de você! Isso nunca aconteceu antes… como você faz isso?

"Então ele sabe… Talvez tenha sido óbvio demais. Eu o subestimei." pensou a garota. "Isso não acontecerá novamente."

\- Eu não faço nada de diferente, apenas sei. - respondeu Helena. - Talvez sejamos mais parecidos do que pensemos. - ela o deu um sorriso sincero.

Então, David fez algo que ninguém esperava. Nem eu, e olha que eu sou o narrador.

Ele a abraçou e chorou.

Sentindo as lágrimas do garoto escorrerem pelas suas costas, carregadas de culpa, raiva e arrependimento, a detetive sentiu que o melhor a fazer seria simplesmente abraçá-lo de volta, e o fez.

\- Ahn… - uma voz se pronunciou na entrada do corredor.

Os dois colegas rapidamente desfizeram o abraço e se viraram na direção da voz, David ainda enxugando as lágrimas.

O dono da voz, felizmente, era apenas Lukas, com uma expressão bastante surpresa. Ao seu lado estava Rose, com as mãos sobre a boca, certamente escondendo um sorriso.

\- Se estivermos atrapalhando alguma coisa… - continuou o mais velho, abrindo um sorriso nem um pouco inocente. Helena entendeu a situação em que se encontrava e sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha.

\- Quê? Não, não. Jamais! Já estamos indo para nossos quartos, né, David?

\- Ahn? - o garoto ainda estava meio confuso, mas logo compreendeu o que acontecia. - Ah! Sim, sim. Até mais, Kapschër e srta. Rose. - ele entrou em seus aposentos logo em seguida.

\- Tchau, Lukas! - despediu-se a detetive, com um sorriso forçado, enquanto entrava em seu quarto em frente ao que David acabara de entrar.

Lukas e Rose logo se encontravam sozinhos no corredor.

\- Por que eles não admitem para si mesmos? - perguntou-se Rose, rindo levemente.


	14. 86 pessoas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1655 alunos)

No dia seguinte, David acordou pouco mais tarde que o normal, pois os professores estavam ausentes e não haveriam aulas.

O sumiço dos superiores ainda estava a ser investigado pelos alunos, tudo o que se sabia era que eles desapareceram repentinamente, sem sequer arrumar suas malas ou escritórios, como se apenas tivessem deixado de existir no mundo. Contatar a polícia era impossível: todos os telefones fixos da escola foram roubados e os celulares não tinham sinal. Todos os 1748 alunos da Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton estavam isolados.

Lukas saiu mais cedo, então David estava sozinho no quarto. Antes de sair para o refeitório, o garoto vestiu uma calça jeans velha e um moletom vermelho e se olhou no espelho. Estava com uma aparência cansada, tivera tantos pesadelos aquela noite que não conseguira dormir direito, nem mesmo mentir para si mesmo funcionaria para aumentar sua autoestima quanto ao seu visual. Porém o maior problema foi ver o moletom vermelho. Ao ver a cor, memórias da poça de sangue próxima ao corpo de May Parkins e do guilhotinamento de Rafael vieram à mente.

David deu um tapa tão forte em seu próprio rosto que ficou uma marca no formato de sua mão em sua bochecha direita.

\- Não pense nisso. - disse o garoto para si mesmo, em um murmúrio.

Ao sair do quarto, o rapaz encontra uma certa loira fardada saindo de seu quarto também.

\- O que você está fazendo?! - exclama Helena.

\- Ahn?! - o garoto diz por impulso, confuso.

A menina o empurra de volta para dentro do quarto e abre o guarda-roupas dele.

\- Você não pode sair sem uniforme, esqueceu? - disse ela enquanto vasculhava o armário, logo tirando o blazer, a camisa, a calça e a gravata, que estavam pendurados em um único cabide. - Achei.

\- Mas os superiores não estão aqui para me repreender!

\- Mas o sistema de Julgamentos continua funcionando. Sem contar que…

\- Que o quê? - a expressão da garota se torna séria por um momento, mas logo volta ao usual.

\- Nada. De todo modo, vista seu uniforme. - Helena jogou as roupas em cima de David e o esperou, observando o quarto, que era surpreendentemente organizado para ser de David.

\- Ahn… Kapschër? - chamou o garoto, desconfortável.

\- Sim?

\- Eu sei que meu corpo nu é almejado por várias garotas, mas eu não imaginei que você fosse uma delas...

A detetive percebeu o que acabara de ocorrer e rapidamente retirou-se do quarto, falando, envergonhada, antes de fechar a porta com força:

\- Idiota.

E ela o esperou pacientemente do lado de fora.

* * *

Já devidamente uniformizado, David foi até o refeitório na companhia de Helena. Lá já se encontravam Lukas e Rose, ambos também vestidos adequadamente, assim como a maioria dos alunos. David contou pelo menos quatro alunos sem seus uniformes.

\- Tá vendo? Eu não ia ser o único de roupas comuns. - apontou o garoto discretamente. A menina lançou um olhar de pesar para aqueles alunos.

\- Não brinque com isso. E mesmo sem os superiores aqui, não ouse quebrar uma Regra sequer, por mais insignificante que seja.

\- Ahn? Tá… certo. - aparentemente, o rapaz pisara em uma mina.

Depois de se servirem da comida feita pelos alunos mais velhos na bancada, que parecia ficar cada vez menos farta após cada refeição, os dois jovens foram até a mesa em que seus colegas de quarto se encontravam.

\- Que raro vocês virem comer conosco, dorminhocos! - disse Lukas, animado, enquanto os mais novos se sentavam em frente a ele e Rose. - Vocês demoraram bastante. O café da manhã está quase acabando. - o mais velho lançou um sorriso malicioso para a dupla. - Será que vocês estão virando… amigos?

David engasgou-se com o bacon que comia e Helena sentiu um leve mal-estar depois da primeira colherada de iogurte, perdendo o apetite.

\- Não, Lukas… é que a srta. Kapschër me obrigou a… - o garoto teve uma ideia. Uma ideia maléfica, se me permite opinar, sr. Leitor. Muito maléfica. - … ela invadiu meu quarto e me obrigou a tirar as roupas.

A garota, que tinha se forçado a comer outra colherada de seu iogurte, o cuspiu em surpresa, engasgando-se com a própria saliva.

\- EXPLICA DIREITO, CAPITÃO IRRITANTE! - exclamou ela quando melhorou do engasgo, chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que restavam no refeitório. David riu inocentemente. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele continuava interpretando seu papel.

\- Desculpe, srta. Kapschër. - disse ele, entre risadas. - Eu não resisti ao momento. - o garoto se acalmou um pouco. - É que, para vir ao refeitório, eu estava vestido com outras roupas. Ela apenas me obrigou a vestir o uniforme, nada mais.

\- Que susto. Eu achei que tinha virado algo além de amizade muito rápido. - pronunciou-se Rose, também rindo.

\- JA-MAIS. - disse Helena, com convicção, enquanto limpava o iogurte da mesa e de si própria. - Nem somos amigos, para começo de conversa.

\- Mas por que você o mandou usar o uniforme, Helena? - perguntou Lukas, mudando de assunto. - Se eu tivesse roupas casuais eu também as usaria, mas as únicas roupas que ainda cabem em mim são os uniformes da escola e do time de futebol.

Helena novamente mudou para uma expressão de pesar. Ela escondia algo.

\- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas se minhas deduções estiverem corretas, vocês vão ver o motivo em pouco tempo. - disse a garota, em um tom sério. - E, pelo bem de vocês, até que tudo isso acabe, não quebrem nem uma Regra, por mais ridícula que ela seja.

Os mais velhos se entreolharam, preocupados. A detetive entendeu o que aquilo que falara significou para eles ao ver suas mãos, antes juntas, se separarem.

"Droga… Eu esqueci que o namoro deles é contra as Regras. Ah, era tudo tão mais fácil quando as pessoas eram só nomes em uma lista de envolvidos..." pensou ela.

\- Quanto à… isso… - Helena apontou discretamente para as mãos dadas dos veteranos, referindo-se ao relacionamento entre eles. - … acredito que, se vocês tentarem esconder ainda mais, vai dar tudo certo.

Rose e Lukas soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

\- Por sinal, vocês souberam da tentativa de fuga? - perguntou Lukas, enquanto terminava de comer suas torradas. David o olhou confuso.

\- Que tentativa de fuga?

\- Parece que um grupo de oitenta e seis alunos tentou fugir do internato de madrugada, aproveitando que os superiores não estavam, - disse Rose. - mas parece que não deu certo. Além dos tiros que foram ouvidos perto de outro dormitório, Chronos, alguém encontrou todos os oitenta e seis corpos estendidos mortos no chão, próximo ao portão. Foi culpa da artilharia eletrônica da escola, usada para segurança em momentos críticos. Mas não imaginei que ela estivesse ativada...

O calouro sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha.

"Isso tá ficando cada vez pior." pensou ele, preocupado.

O garoto continuou comendo seu café da manhã. O dia, como era de se esperar, estava nublado, fornecendo pouca luz dentro da escola, criando a necessidade de ligar as luzes do refeitório.

Durante o resto do dia, Helena e David ficaram em seus quartos. Enquanto o garoto procurava meios de se entreter, que iam desde ler HQ's até tirar cochilos, a garota anotava algo em seu caderno de notas enquanto analisava uma foto que pediu para o terceiranista Louis Touchard, que assumiu a liderança dos Julgamentos e seus casos, lhe mandar. Parecia que seria um dia calmo.

Até que ouviram-se tiros vindos do prédio IV.


	15. Pequena discussão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1655 alunos)

Assim que ouviram-se os disparos, David correu para fora de seus aposentos e invadiu o quarto à frente.

\- O que aconteceu lá fora? - perguntou ele, preocupado, enquanto abria a porta que separava o quarto invadido do corredor. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi uma Rose surpresa e uma Helena calma, ambas em suas escrivaninhas.

\- Por que sempre que algo acontece o seu primeiro reflexo é vir me perguntar o que houve? - perguntou a mais nova, se virando para o invasor do jeito que um irmão mais velho se vira para o irmão mais novo irritante.

\- Porque… você é boa em deduzir corretamente os fatos...?

\- Com tudo o que ouvi e sei só posso deduzir que foram tiros.

\- Mas qualquer um deduz isso.

\- Precisamente.

David lançou para ela um olhar que parecia perguntar: "Para quê você serve mesmo?" e é claro que a detetive não ficou nada contente com isso.

\- Se está tão curioso, por que não vai para lá? - perguntou a garota com um explícito tom de irritação na voz.

\- Então venha junto. - convidou o rapaz.

\- Nem que me pagassem com ouro, diamantes e todos os livros de mistério que eu mais desejo. - disse ela. - Você sabe que eu não quero mais nada com investigações.

Rose parecia inquieta em sua escrivaninha. Apesar de tentar esconder isso e, para a maioria das pessoas, fazê-lo muito bem, não foi o suficiente para enganar os outros dois presentes no quarto.

Enquanto Helena apenas ignorava o comportamento da colega de quarto, David resolveu apostar na opinião da garota para pôr um fim naquela discussão. De preferência, favorecendo ele:

\- Quer falar algo, srta. Rose?

O sangue de Helena gelou e ela sentia seu coração parar de bater, mas sabia que naquele momento ele estava batendo forte. A garota pressentia que a opinião da amiga não lhe seria positiva nesse impasse e a ignorou até o momento, mas agora que o problemático do David deu a palavra à ela, só lhe restava escutar.

\- Bem… - começou Rose, um tanto aliviada por finalmente poder falar algo. - Helena, amiga, você sabe que eu entendo e respeito sua decisão de largar esse mundo de detetives e investigação e essas coisas, mas… - a veterana deu uma pequena pausa. Parecia procurar as palavras certas. - eu não acho que agora seja uma questão de escolha…

\- Mesmo assim, - insistiu a caloura. - eu me recuso.

Rose demonstrava estar um pouco chateada e encarava a detetive com um sentimento de fracasso nos olhos, mas logo estes voltaram a ter seu brilho usual, até mais brilhante, no ponto de vista de Helena.

\- Já que é assim, que tal ir apenas para fazer companhia ao David? - propôs a mais velha. - Assim você vai ter mais coisas para relatar nesse diário que você escreve tanto.

\- Não é um diário. - afirmou Helena, irritada por ter que corrigir esse mesmo erro de Rose várias vezes.

\- Se você for apenas para me fazer companhia, não terá que investigar nada. - disse David, em um tom que apenas Helena percebeu ser debochado.

Ela estava sendo encurralada.

\- Quer saber? Eu vou. Se é só para acompanhar o David… - enquanto se levantava da cadeira, a garota percebeu algo no que falou (algo que ninguém mais percebeu e não faria diferença alguma na vida dela, claro. Era apenas paranoia dela… ou talvez outra coisa. Sonhar não faz mal.) - Não que… não que eu queira ir por ser junto de você, Capitão Irritante. É só que se eu não fizesse isso, vocês iriam me perseguir a semana inteira e eu estou entediada de todo jeito… - envergonhada, ela tentou mudar de assunto. - Enfim, vamos logo, Capitão Irritante. Pessoas mortas nos esperam.

\- Ahn? Ok, vamos. - respondeu David, que não entendeu a conversa e apenas afirmou e seguiu Helena para fora do quarto, deixando para trás uma Rose ocupada com trabalho do conselho estudantil. Ser a vice-presidente não é trabalho fácil, especialmente naquela situação.


	16. Caso 2 - Regra 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1655 alunos)

Ao chegar no 1⁰ andar do prédio IV, David e Helena logo encontraram uma multidão formada ao redor de sete corpos, identificados como: Kayode Anenih, Ardian Logoreci, Mercedes Cardenas, Rashad Nadi, Margarid Tavitian, Yashar Ahmadov e Oisean Stiubhart. Todos de anos e turmas diferentes, porém, com uma coisa em comum: nenhum destes estava usando uniforme.

"Eu… eu vi uns quatro desses caras hoje de manhã..." pensou David, aterrorizado com a ideia.

Na cena do crime, os sete cadáveres estavam empilhados um em cima do outro, como sacos de carne. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo com sete corpos, havia quase a mesma quantidade de sangue do assassinato de May Parkins espalhado pelo corredor. As vítimas foram baleadas em locais bem-definidos: barriga, peito e pescoço, mas em apenas um destes, variando o local de pessoa para pessoa. Além disso, encontrava-se novamente uma mensagem pintada na parede com o sangue das vítimas:

"N⁰ 31 - O USO DO UNIFORME DENTRO DO TERRITÓRIO ESCOLAR ENQUANTO ESTUDANTE É OBRIGATÓRIO. SE A REGRA FOR DESOBEDECIDA, O CULPADO PODE E SERÁ PUNIDO."

\- Eu sabia… - murmurou Helena para si mesma.

A garota aproximou-se dos corpos sem medo, algo que nenhum dos alunos presentes conseguia fazer ainda, e tirou da pilha um corpo masculino, o de Ardian Logoreci, e o examinou rapidamente. Depois, anotou algo em seu caderno de notas e retirou outro corpo, e assim examinou todos os cadáveres, um por um.

Virando-se para a multidão ainda perplexa, Helena constatou:

\- Que fique claro que estou apenas ajudando um pouco vocês, que sequer sabem como examinar um corpo em uma cena do crime. - ela voltou-se para o caderno de notas em sua mão. - Parece que todas as vítimas sofreram de um forte choque na parte de trás da cabeça, mais especificamente na nuca, um dos locais mais frágeis do crânio. - a garota fechou o caderno. - Isso é tudo em que irei ajudar. Não sou nenhuma cientista forense para saber até mesmo o que poderia ser a arma do crime, mas pelo menos analisar um cadáver de maneira improvisada eu consigo.

\- Mas… não puniram o assassino da Parkins? Não puniram o Albuquerque? - perguntou alguém no meio da multidão.

A detetive não conseguiu deixar de escapar um sorriso. Sentiu, por um breve momento, uma excitação em seu peito. Do mesmo modo que sentiu em seu primeiro caso.

\- Sim. Puniram o Albuquerque, sim. - respondeu ela, desfazendo o sorriso e passando pela multidão, que abria caminho para a garota, para voltar ao dormitório Saturno. - Mas parece que ele não era o assassino, não é mesmo?

David observou a multidão de estudantes entrar em pânico enquanto Helena caminhava tranquilamente em direção à saída.


	17. "Algo que eu tenho que você não tem melhor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1655 alunos)

Não houve Julgamento para o 2⁰ caso.

Mesmo com os corpos encontrados, não houve delatores, muito menos acusados.

Depois de várias fotos serem tiradas das cenas dos crimes, ocorreu um sorteio entre todas as turmas do internato para decidir quem limparia os noventa e quatro corpos encontrados e suas cenas, assim como todas as possíveis próximas. Apenas a turma 5 do quinto ano não participou do sorteio por já estar encarregada do preparo das refeições.

Como nossos protagonistas são muito sortudos, a classe escolhida foi a 1 do nono ano.

A classe deles.

\- Sinceramente, esse assassino não podia pelo menos limpar a própria bagunça? Fica jogando todo o trabalho pesado para nós, que não fizemos nada… - reclamou David enquanto tentava (e falhava) pegar o cadáver de May Parkins para levá-lo ao incinerador.

\- Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo. - constatou Helena, que esfregava o sangue da parede com uma esponja. O sangue já havia secado, então estava dando bastante trabalho. - Ei, o corpo dela tem sangue na cabeça?

\- Não mais.

\- Muito engraçado, você. Eu estou dizendo fora, como um machucado.

\- Acho que sim. Por quê?

\- Nada… - a garota continuou a limpar a parede. - Vai queimar o cadáver, vai.

\- Estou indo, estou indo. - respondeu o menino, que finalmente havia arranjado um meio de carregar a menina morta. O corpo era leve, então ele o carregaria em seus braços.

"Como um noivo carregando a noiva depois do casamento." David comparou a situação mentalmente. "Que pena para ela que eu não tenho interesse em garotas que já morreram… Droga, minha blusa branca sujou de sangue seco. Como passou pelo blazer?"

O rapaz foi até o incinerador, que ficava no porão do prédio principal. Chegando lá, teve que esperar outros rapazes de sua sala, do grupo de trinta alunos que estava limpando os corpos da entrada, terminar de queimar os cinco cadáveres que traziam. O cheiro de carne apodrecida estava forte na pequena sala.

\- Olha lá o David. - murmuravam os garotos entre si. - Por que ele que está vindo queimar o corpo? O Bruno é do grupo dele, né? Ele é bem mais forte…

\- Sabe de nada, né, idiota? A Kapschër também é do grupo. Ele deve estar tentando…

\- Shiu! Vai que o cara ouve! - interrompeu um deles.

David, que estava fingindo não ouvir a conversa, se pronunciou. Ele não queria ser chamado de fraco, mesmo concordando que o outro garoto era o mais adequado para aquele cargo que ele estava executando:

\- Petrović está ajudando a srta. Kapschër na limpeza. Ele tinha ido buscar os materiais no depósito do zelador. - o garoto estava concentrado no fogo queimando os corpos. - Gomes foi levar a srta. Michaelsen para a enfermaria, pois ela desmaiou ao ver o sangue. Por isso estou aqui. - David notou que os cadáveres já tinham virado cinzas. Ele se abaixou, abriu a portinhola de ferro do incinerador e colocou May Parkins dentro, em seguida, alimentou o fogo com mais carvão. - E vocês? Como está a limpeza do campus? - o jovem abriu um sorriso simpático para os outros três garotos presentes.

\- Vai… vai bem… - respondeu um deles, acanhado. - É melhor a gente voltar né, gente?

Os outros dois concordaram e o grupo saiu rapidamente, deixando David sozinho na sala com o cadáver da estudante sendo queimado.

"Esse povo não tem jeito mesmo… me chama de fraco de novo para ver o que eu faço com esse teu queixo, palhaço..." pensou o garoto, irritado. "Bem, acho que tem carvão o suficiente para manter o fogo aceso. Melhor voltar e ajudar a Kapschër na limpeza senão o próximo a morrer será eu."

Ele se levantou e despiu o blazer, prendendo-o na cintura com um nó e arregaçando as mangas da blusa devido ao calor que fazia com todo o exercício que era limpar os corredores.

Saindo da sala, o rapaz voltou correndo para o prédio III. Perdera muito tempo com aqueles garotos na sala do incinerador e, com duas pessoas do seu grupo ausentes, a carga de trabalho tornou-se maior.

Pouco antes de chegar no corredor em que estava limpando, David diminuiu o passo. Não queria que notassem o quanto ele estava apressado.

Assim que o garoto dobrou e entrou no corredor, presenciou uma cena desagradável.

Desagradável para Helena.

A garota também havia tirado o blazer e o prendido na cintura e deixado as mangas de sua blusa branca dobradas até os cotovelos. Além disso, ela havia prendido os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo alto e afrouxado um pouco a gravata vermelha em seu pescoço.

O garoto à sua frente, que a prendia contra a parede, havia apenas tirado o blazer. Ele era relativamente alto, com aproximadamente 1,75 metro, e tinha pele parda, cabelos marrons e lisos, estes mais ou menos do mesmo comprimento que os de David, e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, que encaravam Helena. Ela devolvia com um olhar frio, não se intimidando com a pouca distância entre eles.

"Ui, ui… parece que alguém está se dando bem..." pensou David, com um sorrisinho cúmplice. "Vou ficar espiando de longe porque parece que a situação ali tá boa!"

O mais alto começou a falar:

\- Me diz, Helena… o que o baixinho tem que eu não tenho melhor?

\- Eu já disse, Petrović. Eu não tenho interesse nele desse jeito. - respondeu Helena, desviando o olhar.

\- Então, saia comigo.

\- Eu também não tenho interesse em você. - ela voltou a encará-lo, irritada com a insistência do rapaz.

\- Ah, vamos lá, Helena. Você sabe que somos os mais bonitos da turma… - continuou Petrović, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

\- Poderia sair de perto, - a garota virou o rosto. - _por favor?_ \- falou ela, debochadamente polida.

"Será que eu devo me meter?" questionou-se o observador. "Ela não parece estar gostando..."

A dúvida do garoto logo sumiu.

\- ...David, eu sei que você está aí. - falou Helena, tentando empurrar o garoto insistente à sua frente para longe de si. - Quando você planeja intervir? Não sei se você notou mas essa situação é extremamente incômoda.

Petrović virou-se para trás, surpreso com a afirmação da detetive. David saiu de seu esconderijo cautelosamente, pensando no que dizer.

\- Bruno Petrović, - começou o mais baixo. - acredito que você não conheça o termo "cavalheirismo".

\- Olá, David. - cumprimentou Bruno, calmo. - Será que você poderia, por favor, nos deixar a sós? Eu gostaria de conversar algo com a Kapschër.

\- Normalmente, eu o faria com prazer, mas eu não costumo ignorar o pedido de socorro de damas. - o garoto caminhava tranquilamente em direção aos dois. - Especialmente as em perigo.

\- Ahn, com licença? Eu sei que eu pedi ajuda mas não é como se você fosse extremamente necessário... - interviu Helena. - Eu ainda conseguiria me livrar dele, provavelmente.

\- Está irritado? Não está agindo como sempre… - disse Petrović, ignorando a garota à sua frente. Ele soltou Helena.

\- Talvez eu esteja. Acabei de carregar um cadáver como se carrega uma noiva. Não estou tendo um dia muito bom, sabe?

\- Entendo, é uma pena… - disse o mais alto, andando até David. Os dois pararam um em frente ao outro. Bruno exibia olhos hostis. - Mas não tenho a intenção de deixá-la escapar.

\- Apesar de que já o fez. - o recém-chegado apontou para trás de Petrović.

\- O quê?! - o garoto se virou. Helena não estava mais onde ele a havia deixado. - Onde ela…?! - ele virou-se de volta. David também sumira.

Eles, para o desconhecimento de Bruno, fugiram pela escada em que o mentiroso viera, deixando todo o trabalho nas mãos do mais alto, que estava muito confuso.

"Você pode ser mais forte e mais bonito, mas eu sou mais esperto." David disse mentalmente para Petrović, enquanto descia as escadas correndo. "Isso é algo que eu tenho que você não tem melhor."


	18. A promessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1643 alunos)

\- Você podia ter delatado alguém, sabe? - disse uma voz desconhecida.

\- Não sou afobado como você. - respondeu outra voz. - Não era meu objetivo. Ah, droga! Eu nem consegui encontrar um motivo, uma Regrinha quebrada sequer, para acusá-lo! E ainda me atrapalhou, aquele desgraçado!

Uma terceira voz se pronunciou, desta vez, feminina:

\- Acalme-se, com o tempo você encontra algo. - a voz parecia determinada. - Felizmente, ao contrário de você, eu tenho vários motivos, então vou direto ao ponto.

\- Mas você está realmente bem com isso? - perguntou a quarta voz, também feminina. - Ele irá morrer também, você sabe.

\- Não faria sentido se ele não morresse. - respondeu a terceira voz. - De todo modo, é melhor ele morto, senão ele ficaria depressivo. Mas se eu não posso tê-lo, ninguém terá.

A quarta voz deu uma risada baixa:

\- Quanto à esse sentimento, acho que posso entendê-lo.

\- Diante que cause o terror na escola, pouco me importa suas motivações. - disse a primeira voz, despreocupada.

\- Sinceramente, vocês me dão medo. - falou a segunda voz. - Eu vou checar os cativos.

* * *

David, Helena, Lukas e Rose estavam na sala comunal do dormitório Saturno. Eram 19 horas e a conversa parecia animada.

\- O quê?! Como assim vocês são presidente e vice-presidente do conselho estudantil?! - exclamou David, em uma surpresa feliz. Os veteranos sorriram timidamente, de certa forma, orgulhosos. - Bem, isso explica o fato de vocês estarem tão ocupados recentemente, mas não é difícil? Digo, com todas as coisas que estão acontecendo…

\- As coisas estão bem corridas, mas temos um pessoal muito capaz. - respondeu Lukas. - Deixamos o tesoureiro, Louis Touchard, responsável pelas investigações, e a secretária, Thea Hatzi, é bastante eficiente.

\- Então aquele cara é o tesoureiro… - Helena pensou alto.

\- Não se deixem enganar, pessoal. - Rose disse em um tom alarmado. Ela apontou para Lukas. - Esse rapaz aqui pode parecer responsável, mas foi eleito pelas fãs dele. Eu tive que por ele na linha.

\- Ei! - reclamou o garoto, rindo e abraçando Rose ainda mais forte.

"Ah… eles são realmente fofinhos. Dá até uma sensação de alívio… e um pouco de inveja também, vamos concordar." pensou David enquanto observava o casal.

O menino sentiu o tecido do sofá em que estava ficar um pouco tenso. Ele olhou para a fonte da tensão e descobriu ser a mão de Helena, que estava firmemente fechada, puxando o tecido.

A garota estava claramente preocupada, apesar de tentar esconder isso dos outros. David não precisava ser um prodígio para perceber esse sentimento, mas o casal à sua frente estava em seu mundinho, então ele foi o único a reparar.

Enquanto os veteranos flertavam entre si, o garoto aproximou-se discretamente da detetive e segurou sua mão fechada, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Se acalme.

A garota, por reflexo, afastou-se do colega com o rosto levemente vermelho, mas ele não soltou a mão dela e a encarava fixamente com uma expressão tranquilizante. Lukas e Rose pararam os flertes e notaram a situação em que a amiga estava. Seus olhos adquiriram um aspecto solidário.

\- Não se preocupe, Helena. Não vamos deixar nada acontecer conosco. - prometeu Lukas, com a voz calma.

\- Mas se acontecer, queremos que vocês realizem um certo desejo nosso… - declarou Rose, logo dizendo qual era tal vontade.

Esse desejo foi a parte mais surpreendente.

\- Ahn… desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito. - disse David, incrédulo. - O quê?

\- Já deixamos tudo preparado, inclusive a papelada, por precaução. - continuou Lukas. - Considerem como uma missão que vocês herdarão de nós. - ele deu uma piscadela para os novatos. Helena riu.

\- Espero nunca recebê-la, sinceramente. - disse a garota, fazendo todos da sala rirem também.

* * *

O despertador tocava incessantemente no quarto de David. 

O garoto, ainda sonolento, levantou-se para desligá-lo.

\- Bom dia, Lukas. - disse ele, entre bocejos, apenas para perceber que o veterano não estava em sua cama.

"Ué… deve ter acordado mais cedo." concluiu o rapaz.

David vestiu seu uniforme, fez sua habitual melhoria de autoestima (às vezes eu me pergunto se ele é narcisista…) e saiu do cômodo, logo encontrando uma certa loira, que o esperava no corredor.

\- Por que ainda não foi para o refeitório? - perguntou o garoto enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

\- Bom dia para você também. - respondeu Helena. - Rose não estava na cama quando acordei, então entrei no seu quarto para ver se podia ir até lá com vocês, mas Lukas também não estava, e você… - ela deu uma pausa, fazendo uma feição desesperançada. - ...você fala quando dorme. Você me confundiu com um hamster.

David se afastou, tomado pela vergonha:

\- Por que entrou no meu quarto sem permissão desse jeito?

\- Eu bati na porta e você falou, com muito sono, "entra". Então eu o fiz. Sorte sua que só eu vi esse seu lado patético. - respondeu novamente a garota. - Enfim, como eu não queria esperar você acordar e ficaria incrivelmente satisfeita de acabar com seu sonho com hamsters, eu peguei seu relógio e adiantei uns minutinhos.

\- O QUÊ?! Que horas são?!

\- Umas 6:30. - disse Helena. - De qualquer modo, estou preocupada, David. Cadê aqueles dois?

A expressão da detetive bastava para mostrar seu estado. Além disso, suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo, o que ela tentava esconder colocando-as nos bolsos do  _ blazer _ , e seus olhos encaravam a parede à sua frente, imersos em pensamentos.

"De novo essa preocupação?" pensou o garoto. David segurou uma das mãos da menina e virou gentilmente o rosto dela, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu já falei uma vez e vou falar de novo: acalme-se. - disse o jovem em um tom sério como a expressão que fazia.

Helena soltou-se, sentindo seu rosto ficar mais quente e seu coração acelerar. Desviando o olhar, ela disse:

\- Por… por sinal, ainda não lhe agradeci por ontem.

\- Por ontem? - perguntou David, que não se lembrava do assunto a qual a garota se referia.

\- Sim… aquele negócio com o Petrović…

\- Ah, isso? Não precisa agradecer. Você parecia incomodada, era óbvio que eu ia te ajudar. - a detetive o lançou um olhar desconfiado.

\- Não parece o seu perfil. Parece mais algo que sua personalidade falsa faria do que a real.

\- Ei! Eu sou um mentiroso, não um monstro. - respondeu o rapaz, na defensiva. - Se você estivesse apreciando a situação, eu ia me retirar pacificamente. Mas você até mesmo pediu minha ajuda. Eu não ia ignorar aquilo. - Helena sentia que seu coração se inquietava cada vez mais.

\- E-enfim, estou em dívida com você. - a garota virou-se em direção à saída do corredor. - Vamos logo para o refeitório.

\- Ok, ok… - disse David, vagamente.

"Garotas são estranhas... " pensou o jovem enquanto seguia a detetive.

* * *

Helena e David foram os primeiros a chegar no refeitório.

E os primeiros a ver os 12 corpos mortos expostos no local.

Na parede, estava escrito em sangue:

"N⁰ 2: ROMANCE É PROIBIDO. SE A REGRA FOR DESOBEDECIDA, O CULPADO PODE E SERÁ PUNIDO."

Logo acima da mensagem, os corpos de Lukas e Rose foram crucificados, de mãos dadas. Os corpos restantes estavam espalhados pelo chão do refeitório, todos de mãos dadas com outro cadáver, formando casais.

"Ah… não… não, não, não. Isso não..." o mentiroso pensava, incrédulo, ao ver a cena, seus olhos arregalados e seus punhos fechando-se firmemente de modo inconsciente.

Como se um tiro tivesse sido disparado diretamente para seu peito, ele sentiu o desespero espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. Os cabelos loiros como ouro de seu melhor amigo, que ainda estava de pijamas, estavam sujos de sangue. Seus olhos azuis, sem brilho. Então, David passou pelas cinco fases do luto em poucos segundos:

  1. Negação.



"Isso… isso não pode ser verdade… Ele estava vivo quando fui dormir… Foram apenas algumas horas..."

  1. Contestamento.



"Mas eles… eles não fizeram nada de errado..."

  1. Depressão.



"Lukas… Lukas e Rose eram meus últimos… meus amigos..."

  1. Aceitação.



"Droga. Isso… agora já era. Eles se foram, isso é fato."

  1. Superação.



"Certo, agora eu… eu e Helena temos que avisar à todo mundo. Caramba, espera… Kapschër… ah, droga, será que..."

David, assim que terminou de assimilar tudo e organizar seus pensamentos, virou-se para a colega. O coração do garoto estava acelerado pela surpresa e sua respiração, irregular, então sua voz saiu muito menos segura do que ele gostaria:

\- Kapschër, a-acalme-se… - gaguejou ele, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Mas era tarde demais.

A garota estava em choque.

\- A promessa… eles quebraram… - balbuciou ela, os olhos azuis como gelo fixos nos amigos mortos.

Helena saiu correndo antes que David pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.


	19. A melancolia de Helena Kapschër

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1643 alunos)

\- KAPSCHËR! KAPSCHËR! - chamava David pelos corredores. Ele não fazia ideia de onde estava a garota.

"Para onde diabos ela foi?" perguntou-se o rapaz.

Logo depois que Helena saiu do refeitório, um grupo de alunos chegou, entre eles estava o responsável pelas investigações, Louis Touchard, que depois da surpresa inicial, luto e todos os procedimentos necessários para quando alguém encontra corpos mortos, fez David responder a uma série de perguntas antes de sair para avisar ao restante do internato.

Resumindo, o garoto perdeu a detetive de vista, nos deixando na situação em que ele está agora, procurando ela.

"Será que..." David teve um palpite. Ele correu até o dormitório Saturno e subiu as escadas na pressa, indo em direção ao corredor de seu quarto. Chegando lá, o rapaz deparou-se com a porta do quarto de Helena aberta e ela dentro do cômodo.

Para a surpresa de David, ela não estava chorando. Estava apenas sentada em sua cama, pensativa.

O garoto bateu na porta aberta:

\- Posso entrar?

\- Por que todo amigo meu, toda pessoa que é de certa forma querida para mim, tem que ter um final desses? - questionou Helena. - Primeiro, foram meus pais biológicos, depois, meus amigos da escola, que foram ameaçados pelo herdeiro da minha família para ficarem longe de mim, e agora, Rose e Lukas. - David entrou e sentou-se ao lado da garota. - Parece até uma maldição.

\- Mesmo que seja uma, não é sua culpa ter nascido com ela. - disse o menino. - Ah! Mas pode ser carma! Viu no que dá invadir o quarto alheio e mexer no despertador?

Helena riu um pouco.

\- Você é realmente um idiota. - disse ela, olhando para seus pés, com um sorriso fraco.

\- Um idiota que preza por uma boa noite de sono. Respeite o título! - corrigiu David, fazendo a menina ao seu lado rir ainda mais.

\- E ainda tem esse assassino… - continuou a moça, parando as risadas. - quem sabe quantas pessoas ele ainda vai matar…

\- Se você entrar no caso, nenhuma. - o jovem levantou-se e ficou de pé em frente à Helena. - Não era você a detetive prodígio? A nova Sherlock Holmes?

\- David, eu já disse que eu desisti disso.

\- Então você vai deixar esse cara sair impune depois de matar a Rose e o Lukas? Eu não pretendo.

\- Mas… se você fizer isso comigo vai morrer também...

David revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Helena.

\- A diferença entre eu e esse pessoal de quem você falou há pouco, Kapschër, - ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e, de surpresa, deu um peteleco na testa da garota. - é que eu não sou seu amigo. Sou seu aliado.

A menina sentiu seu rosto queimar e seu coração acelerar em seu peito. O rosto de David estava tão perto do dela que ela podia sentir a profundidade dos olhos castanhos do menino. Tais olhos a encaravam seriamente, sem rodeios.

"Ah, não..." pensou Helena. O garoto afastou-se dela novamente.

\- Quer ir atrás do assassino comigo, _detetive_ Kapschër? - propôs David, falando a ocupação da garota com certo destaque, enquanto estendia a mão em sinal de aliança com um sorriso cúmplice e travesso estampado em seu rosto.

"Rose..." pensava a menina enquanto pegava na mão estendida do rapaz à frente. "... se... por algum motivo... eu começar a... gostar… de um certo alguém, a culpa é inteiramente sua."


	20. O conselho estudantil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1215 alunos)

\- Ah, aí estão vocês. - disse Louis Touchard assim que se encontrou com David e Helena na saída do dormitório Saturno. Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota relativamente alta de longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos marrons cobertos por óculos de grau de grossa armação preta. - Como já devem saber, infelizmente, nosso presidente Lukas Pettersen e nossa vice-presidente Rose Valkyr foram vítimas do assassino que está a solta no internato. E, como não temos tempo nem recursos e, muito menos, paciência, - a menina ao lado de Touchard deu um pisão de aviso em seu pé, mas ele simplesmente ignorou a dor. - nós decidimos passar os cargos para as recomendações dos predecessores sem realizar quaisquer eleições. Vocês aceitam as posições de presidente e vice-presidente do conselho estudantil da Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton?

"Ah! É aquilo que Lukas e Rose tinham falado ontem!" lembrou-se o garoto mais novo. "Eles realmente tinham organizado isso com antecedência, huh?". Antes que David pudesse falar algo, Helena interveio:

\- Por que vocês não assumem os cargos?

\- Eu estou muito ocupado com as investigações - respondeu Touchard, prontamente, e parecendo um pouco orgulhoso. - e Thea disse que não era apropriada para isso. - o mais velho abaixou o tom de voz. - Pettersen e Valkyr também insistiram muito quanto à esse pedido, então queremos ao menos ajudar com este último desejo deles.

"Pelo menos ele parece ter honra." pensou David. "Mas é mais provável que Thea o tenha convencido a fazer isso."

Helena parecia pensativa ao lado do garoto.

\- Pode nos dar um tempo para refletir sobre isso? - perguntou ela, encarando seus pés, ainda pensando em uma resposta.

\- Claro. - respondeu Touchard.

\- Obrigada. - respondeu a loira.

\- Nós aceitamos. - declarou o mentiroso, logo recebendo uma cotovelada da colega ao lado. - Ai!

\- Eu subestimei sua imprudência, Capitão Irritante.

\- Mas eu quero ser presidente do conselho! - contestou o rapaz, tristonho.

\- Você não vai ser o presidente. - pronunciou-se Thea. O garoto virou-se para ela, chocado. - Ambos, Lukas e Rose, acharam melhor dar esse cargo para a srta. Kapschër. Você será o vice-presidente.

David ficou muito surpreso, mas escondeu seu choque perfeitamente. Helena parecia incomodada.

\- Ah, que irritante. - reclamou a detetive de maneira honesta. - Dá muito trabalho ser presidente.

\- Quer passar a posição para mim, então? - perguntou o mentiroso com um sorriso inocente tão falso quanto sua personalidade inventada.

\- Não seja burro. - a garota bateu amigavelmente no ombro do menino. - Você sabe que se eu fizesse isso, a escola estaria condenada.

"Mas é um problema que eu não possa me focar nas investigações..." pensou Helena para si mesma.

\- Já que está decidido, vamos para a sala de vocês. - disse o tesoureiro.

\- Nossa sala? - perguntou a mais nova, enfatizando o pronome.

\- Sim, cada um de nós tem uma sala própria. Originalmente, as suas eram separadas, mas desde que seus predecessores se tornaram um casal, eles dividiram o mesmo escritório… - o olhar de Louis se tornou culpado. - e eu meio que anexei a antiga sala da vice-presidente à minha e fiquei com uma área de trabalho maior do que a de todo mundo… mas no fim, todas as salas são conectadas por portas, então não faz diferença se alguém divide escritório, né? - o rapaz deu uma risada forçada.

"... Talvez não seja TÃO ruim assim..." pensou a detetive, mudando de ideia e logo ficando com raiva de si própria. "Argh! Por que teve de ser aquele idiota?! Tanta gente melhor no mundo..."

\- Por mim, tudo bem, mas… por que as salas são separadas? O comum nas escolas não é todos dividirem um único cômodo? - perguntou David.

\- Sobre isso… é porque tinham muitas salas sobrando. - respondeu Thea, hesitante. - Então, o sr. Capsfield usou a desculpa de que nós, do conselho estudantil, precisávamos do nosso próprio espaço pessoal para trabalhar...

A dupla de calouros esperava uma resposta menos ridícula.

Touchard olhou para seu relógio de pulso e fez uma feição séria.

\- Estamos atrasados, Hatzi. - anunciou ele. - E vocês começam amanhã em seus cargos, mas sintam-se livres para começar hoje.

Louis e Thea estavam prestes a sair do recinto quando um estudante mais velho chegou correndo e falou algo para ambos em voz baixa.

\- Quantos? - perguntou Thea, sua voz parecendo preocupada. - O quê?! 428?!

Porém, o que deixou David curioso não foi o assunto da conversa, mas o motivo de Thea estar mentindo e sobre o quê ela mentiu.


	21. Assassinato em massa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1215 alunos)

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Helena, intrometendo-se na conversa dos veteranos. - Um assassinato em larga escala?

\- Sim. - respondeu Touchard, ainda sério. - E sequer passaram-se duas horas desde que descobrimos o outro homicídio.

\- Carinha apressado, né? - disse David, que observava atentamente as reações de Thea. Esta não esboçou nenhuma reação fora do comum, mas algo ainda incomodava o mais novo. - Como ele planejou e executou um genocídio em menos de duas horas?

Helena, que há pouco estava pensativa, pronunciou-se:

\- David, pode me acompanhar rapidinho? - ela pegou o braço do garoto e o puxou, para o obrigar a seguí-la.

\- Ahn? Espera, para onde? - perguntou o rapaz, deixando-se ser levado pela detetive.

A dupla percorreu o _campus_ todo à procura do prédio principal. David tentava comunicar-se com Helena por meio de perguntas, mas a menina não respondia. Ela estava mergulhada em pensamentos, tão distraída que se perdeu várias vezes no caminho para o prédio I.

Ao chegar lá, a garota correu, ainda segurando firmemente o colega pelo braço, até o refeitório, onde estava a cena do crime do primeiro assassinato do dia. 

Na porta, David virou-se para Helena e perguntou:

\- Tudo bem mesmo vir aqui?

A garota simplesmente respirou fundo e abriu a porta, deixando a resposta por conta da imaginação do rapaz. A placa improvisada colocada pelo conselho estudantil que os avisava para não entrar era meramente um acessório para os dois.

Dentro do local, os corpos ainda estavam intactos, tal como o sangue e objetos.

A detetive caminhou até os cadáveres e realizou uma autópsia rápida e improvisada, anotando em seu caderninho de bolso as evidências que conseguia encontrar.

As vítimas foram espancadas até sangrarem, com exceção de Lukas e Rose, que foram crucificados.

Ao ver o melhor amigo exposto daquele modo, David sentiu um aperto no peito, mas forçou-se a reprimir a tristeza que inundava seu peito como uma barragem para um rio em seu curso. Descobrir o assassino era a prioridade no momento.

Todas as vítimas tiveram sérios danos na nuca.

Helena, sem luvas, passou dois dedos pelo sangue já seco da parede e do chão.

\- Ugh. Você realmente está pegando aí? - disse David, com certo nojo, enquanto a menina analisava o sangue da parede.

\- De que outro jeito eu iria checar o fluido? - contestou a garota.

\- Pelo menos calce luvas.

\- Que luvas? Sinto lhe dizer que não temos luvas apropriadas no momento.

O rapaz calou-se ao perceber que a aliada tinha razão quanto à isso.

A jovem olhou para os dedos e limpou o pouco de pó de sangue que tinha neles em seu uniforme. Ela não era uma cientista forense, mas conseguia determinar, sem muita precisão, o quão fresco estava o sangue.

\- Essa bagunça não é de agora. - declarou Helena.

\- Claro que não é de agora. Está aí há duas horas.

\- Não é isso, Capitão Irritante. O crime foi realizado à noite. - a garota começou a explicar. - O sangue está muito marrom e os corpos estão bem gelados, o que pode se explicar com o vento que há aqui devido ao ar condicionado. Não consigo dizer com exatidão, mas essa cena não foi montada essa manhã. Como ontem, durante o jantar, estava tudo normal, com todos os 1650 alunos ainda vivos presentes, só pode ter ocorrido entre às 19:30, quando o horário de refeição acabou, e às 7:00, quando entramos no refeitório. - a detetive virou-se para o colega. - Você se lembra de algum comportamento estranho do Lukas antes de ir dormir?

David coçou a cabeça.

\- Eu fui dormir antes dele, o que por si só já é bem raro. Ele disse que tinha assuntos do conselho e do time de futebol para resolver e que ia dormir logo depois de mim.

\- Entendi. - a jovem voltou a pensar. - David, pode tirar algumas fotos dos corpos e da cena em um geral? Eu sei que o conselho restringiu a entrada no refeitório, mas precisamos nos precaver. Além disso, precisaremos identificá-los cedo ou tarde. 

\- Certo. - o garoto tirou seu celular do bolso, abriu o aplicativo de câmera e pôs-se ao trabalho.

\- Enquanto isso, eu vou conseguir a chave da nossa nova sala. - a detetive dirigiu-se até a porta, ignorando totalmente o fato de ter usado um pronome plural.

\- Por quê?

\- Como precisamos identificar os mortos, imagino que lá tenha algum tipo de lista de alunos do internato que facilite nosso trabalho. E também… - Helena assumiu um tom mais sério ainda. - Prepare-se. Vou precisar de você para conduzir alguns interrogatórios comigo.


	22. Um pouco mais próximos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1215 alunos)

David bateu na primeira porta à esquerda da escada do quinto andar do prédio II e entrou.

\- E aí? - cumprimentou ele ao entrar na sala.

\- Tirou as fotos, Capitão Irritante? - perguntou Helena, indo direto ao ponto. Ela estava sentada na mesa do presidente, mexendo no computador.

\- Sim. - respondeu o garoto, tirando o celular do bolso e entregando-o para ela. - Está tudo aqui.

\- Ótimo. - falou a garota, recebendo o celular.

\- Ei, Kapschër. - chamou David. - Quanto àquele genocídio, não é melhor irmos lá investigar?

\- Em primeiro lugar, David, "genocídio" não é a palavra correta para classificar esse incidente, falando em termos jurídicos. Chame apenas de "assassinato em massa"

\- Uau, abriu meus olhos. - respondeu o mentiroso, sarcástico.

\- Em segundo lugar, seria o ideal, mas não temos tempo. - respondeu a detetive, ignorando o comentário sarcástico do colega enquanto mexia, concentrada, em seu computador. - Por enquanto, mandei Touchard me fazer um relatório, mas duvido que vá ser muito detalhado.

"Ele deve ter ficado com muita raiva por ter a Kapschër assumindo parte da investigação." pensou David, rindo silenciosamente do próprio pensamento.

\- Ele também está ajudando Hatzi a organizar o local temporário de almoço. - concluiu a garota.

Ao ouvir a palavra "almoço", o estômago do rapaz começou a roncar.

\- Então, sobre isso…

\- Hatzi disse que nos trará o almoço aqui. - respondeu Helena automaticamente, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela à sua frente.

O garoto sentou-se na cadeira de vice-presidente, que ficava na diagonal direita da presidente, e soltou um suspiro de cansaço.

\- Então, ficaremos sozinhos aqui. - começou David. A detetive sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. - Presos até terminarmos de investigar tudo, né? - o menino soltou outro suspiro. - Parece que vai ser cansativo.

\- S-sim… - gaguejou Helena, tentando se acalmar após perceber a situação em que se encontrava. Ela ainda não aprovava a ideia de que talvez sentisse **isso** por ele.

Ah, faça-nos o favor, garota! Eu e os leitores já sabemos há tanto tempo...

De repente, o rapaz teve uma ideia.

\- As câmeras de segurança!

\- Já chequei. - avisou a menina. - Estão quebradas. Todas elas. Os arquivos de vídeo antigos também foram deletados.

\- O que você ainda não fez, hein? - perguntou David, irônico. - Aliás, como você arranjou tempo para fazer isso tudo?

\- Quando fui pedir as chaves à Touchard, aproveitei e pedi à ele para escrever o relatório. - a garota respondeu, ignorando o tom de voz do rapaz e começando a digitar algo. Ela ainda tentava acalmar seu coração. - Lembrei-me das câmeras no trajeto para cá. Eu ia enviar você até a sala de segurança, mas parece que os computadores daqui também têm acesso às câmeras e arquivos da sala de segurança por meio de uma rede interna.

Os olhos do vice-presidente brilharam.

\- Temos _internet_? Rápido, chame ajuda!

\- Não temos _internet_ , besta. É um tipo de ligação direta, como um cabo.

\- Caramba, que azar. - David afundou em sua cadeira, desesperançado. - Que horas são?

\- 10:17.

O garoto olhou para cima, pensativo. Não fazia-se ideia do quê ele pensava tão profundamente. Pouco depois, ele revelou o que era:

\- O que você acha que vai ser o almoço? - uma bolinha de papel atingiu sua cabeça. - Ai!

\- Trabalhe, Capitão Irritante. - Helena o encarava fixamente, seus olhos azuis emanando irritação. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas não perdeu a oportunidade:

\- Cuidado. Se continuar com essa raiva ardente, o gelo em seus olhos vai derreter.

\- Como esse assassino ainda não te matou? - questionou-se a jovem em um tom levemente sarcástico. - Sinceramente, se fosse eu, você seria minha primeira vítima.

\- Ele tem bom gosto, ao contrário de você… - o rapaz desviou o olhar. A garota sacou sua semi-automática e a apontou para David. - Rude. - disse ele em um tom de aviso. A detetive acalmou-se e guardou a arma de volta em seu coldre.

O menino ligou o computador à sua frente e pôs-se a trabalhar.

"Ah, para isso eu preciso ver o documento físico respectivo..." reparou o garoto enquanto organizava as finanças do conselho. Ele abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha. "Será que tá por aqui…?" ele viu algo que fez seus olhos brilharem novamente.

\- Boa, Rose… - murmurou David, abrindo um sorriso travesso.

\- O que houve? - perguntou Helena enquanto prendia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para não atrapalhá-la durante o trabalho. O rapaz puxou um pacote de salgadinhos da gaveta aberta.

\- Café da manhã! - disse ele, exibindo o pacote com um sorriso.

* * *

Ouviram-se batidas na porta do escritório. Já sabendo quem era, Helena se adiantou:

\- Pode entrar, Hatzi. - disse a presidente, ainda no computador.

\- Trouxe o almoço de vocês. - anunciou a secretária, entrando na sala carregando, com certa dificuldade, dois pratos com comida.

\- Ah, quanto a isso, obrigado, mas encontramos alguns pacotes de salgadinho aqui e já comemos. - agradeceu David polidamente, condizente com sua personalidade falsa.

\- Pode dar a comida aos outros alunos, se alguém ainda não tiver comido. - continuou Helena.

\- Vocês… vocês têm certeza? Salgadinho não é muito saudável, especialmente para um almoço… - insistiu a garota. O mentiroso, que já suspeitava dela, desconfiou.

\- Sim. Obrigado por se preocupar conosco. - disse o garoto, não mudando a postura apesar das suspeitas.

\- Então… ok. Até mais. - despediu-se a veterana, saindo da sala. O jovem esperou um momento e então disse:

\- Algo nela não me cheira bem.

\- A água quente acabou, e como está frio recentemente, alguns alunos não têm tomado banho. Pode ser que ela seja um deles. - respondeu a detetive, debochadamente.

\- Ei, fazer piadas ruins e tiradas mal-criadas é meu trabalho! - reclamou David. - E eu estou falando sério aqui! - a adolescente riu um pouco da reação do rapaz.

\- Bem, se desconfia dela, procure provas e inicie um Julgamento. Ninguém irá te impedir de fazer isso. - disse Helena, ainda sem parar de digitar no teclado de computador. Ela estava realmente concentrada.

\- Mas eu não sei o que ela está escondendo, talvez nem esteja quebrando as Regras. - o menino começou a listar suas dúvidas. - Além disso, eu posso estar apenas exagerando.

A detetive repentinamente parou de digitar. Uma sombra triste baixou em seu semblante.

\- "Se deseja algo, não espere alguém te dar. Vá atrás." - disse ela em um tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para David ouvir.

O garoto estranhou. A voz da presidente parecia mais emotiva do que o usual.

\- Bela citação. - falou ele, levantando-se e arrastando sua cadeira até a frente da mesa de Helena, onde poderia conversar com ela adequadamente, um local este que não era muito longe. Ele sentia que um momento sentimental para falar sobre seus passados estava chegando, assim como nas séries de TV e livros. E ele estava realmente entediado - De quem é a autoria?

\- Do meu pai. - a garota deu um sorriso tímido, lembrando-se de épocas muito antigas para ela.

\- Do sr. Kapschër?

\- Não, do meu pai biológico, Marcel Kaltenberger. - David surpreendeu-se. - Sim. Meus pais biológicos morreram quando eu era bem nova. - Helena parecia estar em transe, encarando o teclado à sua frente. - Desde então, a família Kapschër me adotou e me criou. - o tom da menina ainda estava emotivo, mas ela logo acordou de seus devaneios e lembrou-se de que o que acabara de falar era praticamente seu maior segredo. Seu olhar tornou-se enfurecido por um momento, um olhar que ela direcionou para David. - Se falar para alguém, estará em maus lençóis.

Não que ela realmente tivesse o poder econômico e social para acabar com a vida do garoto, afinal, a família Lakewood é mais poderosa que a família Kapschër, mas a garota sentia que poderia ao menos blefar.

\- Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém. - disse o adolescente, tentando tranquilizar a detetive à sua frente, mesmo sabendo que ela não iria fazer nada mesmo que ele contasse. - Também sou adotado, na verdade.

Agora foi a vez de Helena se surpreender. Ela nunca imaginou que o futuro herdeiro dos Lakewood não fosse filho legítimo do atual herdeiro.

\- Você? Adotado? - falou a garota, incrédula. - Não, não. Impossível. Eu já conheci o herdeiro dos Lakewood e ele é igual à você. Não apenas em termos de aparência, mas no pouco tempo que falei com ele, ele já havia feito várias piadas, horríveis, diga-se de passagem. - a menina desviou o olhar, levemente corada com o que iria falar em seguida, em um tom mais baixo. - Incluindo algo sobre nós nos casarmos… uma brincadeira péssima, com certeza.

\- Sério? Você já conheceu aquele cara? - perguntou David, que não ouviu a última parte da fala de Helena. A detetive ficou ainda mais surpresa. Ele não parecia estar mentindo ou brincando.

\- Você… nunca conheceu o seu próprio pai?

O garoto assentiu, seu rosto emanando uma inocência e honestidade que a menina Kapschër nunca havia visto nele.

\- Passei alguns meses na mansão Lakewood, mas ele estava sempre ocupado. Sequer sei o nome dele. - falou o rapaz, como se aquilo fosse comum. - Você teve sorte em conhecer seus verdadeiros pais, eu nunca tive algo assim. - seu olhar subitamente pareceu mais determinado. - Por isso, eu decidi que, se eu for pai, serei o mais incrível de todos. - ele riu um pouco, forçadamente. - Se bem que… eu nem sei qual o trabalho de um pai.

"Que tipo de tradição os Lakewood seguem?" perguntou-se Helena mentalmente, muito chocada.

\- Onde você passou todo esse tempo, então?

O menino parou e começou a contar nos dedos.

\- Sempre vivi em um orfanato, até que fui adotado aos doze anos… aí passei quatro meses com os Lakewood e logo depois eles me matricularam em um internato… então, fui de internato em internato até chegar aqui. - respondeu ele, logo assumindo sua expressão narcisista de sempre novamente. - Enfim, se esse tal herdeiro se parece comigo, ele deve ser bonitão. Não tanto quanto eu, claro.

\- Tava demorando… - suspirou a menina, apoiando o rosto na mão em um sinal de rendição.

\- Contra fatos não há argumentos.

\- Aham, vai nessa. - ela voltou a digitar em seu computador.

\- Ah, qual é. Você não me acha nem um pouquinho atraente? Seja sincera. - perguntou o jovem, usando de seu talento para forjar uma expressão de tristeza, mas deixando a voz debochada.

Helena pensou um pouco. Ela sabia a deixa que ia fazer, mas ainda assim...

\- Para gelo, talvez você seja… - ela corou um pouco, quase imperceptivelmente, devido à sua referência que poucos entenderiam. Mas foi o suficiente para o garoto notar. Ele viu uma bela chance de brincar com a cara dela do que assumiu ter sido um deslize por parte da menina.

David levantou-se de sua cadeira, sentou-se na beirada da escrivaninha da detetive e puxou gentilmente o rosto da menina para que ela o visse, tirando a atenção da garota da tela do computador. Seus olhos castanhos encaravam fixamente os olhos azuis da jovem:

\- E você, Rainha do gelo?

Após alguns segundos de realização, o rosto de Helena ficou vermelho como a gravata do garoto à sua frente. David continuou encarando-a, até que ela afastou-se por reflexo, livrando-se das mãos do garoto. David sorriu, satisfeito. A piada pode não ter tomado o rumo previsto, mas não foi de todo mal.

\- Você está… corando? - perguntou o rapaz, com certa surpresa.

\- O quê? Não. - respondeu a garota, desviando o olhar do menino.

\- Quer dizer que eu, o Capitão Irritante, o baixinho teoricamente mais sem-graça da escola inteira, consegui fazer a indiferente, fria, não-interessada-em-nenhum-assunto-romântico Helena Kapschër… corar?

\- Não… É… é o… é o frio. - ela sentia que se continuasse a gaguejar daquele jeito, ele ia continuar a brincar com sua cara, provavelmente seduzindo-a ainda mais. E se odiava por saber que não conseguiria evitar de continuar gaguejando se as coisas continuassem assim.

\- Ah. É o frio. - disse David, em um tom sarcástico. Ele estava adorando ver o rosto envergonhado dela. - Não é porque eu acabei de puxar seu rosto próximo ao meu, provavelmente fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido porque nunca passou por nenhuma experiência do tipo com um cara incrível como eu?

Helena sabia que ia se arrepender disso depois, mas ela, sem conseguir ter controle sobre tal reação, corou ainda mais.

\- N-não. - gaguejou ela, se odiando ainda mais.

A detetive não entendia o porquê de ele conseguir mexer com ela desse jeito. Normalmente, era ela que conseguiria seduzir alguém com qualquer ação e fala, não o contrário.

A garota voltou a olhá-lo, e eles se analisaram por um momento, à distância.

E começaram a rir da situação.

Neste dia, eles ficaram um pouco mais próximos.


	23. Teorias, atmosfera e percepção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1214 alunos)
> 
> * ALERTA DE GATILHO *  
> Caso você seja sensível à cenas de suicídio ou auto-mutilação, é recomendável que pule a cena em que Helena corre pelos corredores até a cena em que a narração volta a David. Se decide prosseguir e ler essa cena, faça-o por sua própria conta e risco. Caso necessário, segue números que você pode ligar se não sentir-se bem ao ler a cena.  
> Brasil:  
> 188  
> Portugal:  
> 21 354 45 45  
> 91 280 26 69  
> 96 352 46 60  
> (todos os dias das 16h00 às 24h00)
> 
> Apesar de descrever o mesmo e incluí-lo na história, eu sou completamente contra o suícidio e a auto-mutilação, e procuro sempre mencioná-los e descrevê-los de maneira desencorajadora aos que planejam cometê-lo.  
> Por favor, você é importante para nós. Sua existência importa e é necessária. Se pensa que ninguém se interessa pela sua vida, lembre-se de mim: eu me interesso. Apenas o fato de você ler minha história já torna você alguém extremamente valioso para mim, e mesmo que não lesse, eu ainda não mudo minha opinião e me importo com você.  
> Cuide-se. Você vale cada segundo que viveu.  
> * FIM DO ALERTA DE GATILHO *

Assim que os membros do conselho presentes no escritório da presidente e do vice-presidente voltaram a trabalhar, alguém bateu na porta do gabinete.

\- Entre. - ordenou Helena.

\- O relatório que você pediu, presidente. - disse Touchard, entrando na sala enquanto carregava o arquivo de cinco páginas que lhe fora pedido e seu exemplar do Manual.

\- Obrigada, Touchard. - agradeceu a detetive, recebendo o relatório e notando o livro nas mãos do mais velho. - Requereram um Julgamento?

\- Sim, pelo caso da Regra 2, o de Pettersen. - especificou o tesoureiro. - Depois haverá outro pelo do assassinato em massa.

\- Parece que será cansativo. - disse David, assumindo sua melhor postura vice-presidencial. Ele poderia não ser o presidente, mas ia fazer bom uso de seu cargo de alta importância no conselho. - Você sabe se já definiram os horários para a limpeza do refeitório e do _campus_? Ainda não fomos notificados quanto a isso. Passamos o dia nesta sala, como vê.

\- Parece que será logo após os Julgamentos. - respondeu o ruivo.

\- Quem delatou e quem foi delatado em ambos? - perguntou a garota, curiosa.

\- O delator do caso da Regra 2 é Mikael Herschübber, do sexto ano, turma três, e a delatada é Giulia Vargas, do oitavo ano, turma quatro. - respondeu o veterano, lendo os nomes em um papel que mantinha dentro do Manual. - Já, no caso daquele assassinato em massa, o delatado é Kwon Geun, do segundo ano do Ensino Médio, turma cinco, e o delator é Ryuuichi Sugawara, do sétimo ano, turma dois.

\- De novo esse Herschübber? - resmungou David, levemente irritado. - Ele se diverte em Julgamentos, por acaso?

\- Lakewood, eu entendo que você guarde certo ressentimento contra ele desde o primeiro caso, visto que ele delatou seu amigo, mas peço que compreenda a situação em que nos encontramos. - o tom de voz de Louis parecia reprimir uma irritação muito mais forte que a que David sentia. O mais novo engoliu em seco. Touchard devia ter visto e lidado com ainda mais cenas brutais do que ele, e se tinha alguém com mais raiva do assassino, definitivamente era ele.

\- Certo…

\- Obrigada por seu trabalho até agora, Touchard. - Helena soltou seus cabelos, até então presos, de modo pouco mais dramático que o natural, apelando para sua aparência. - Espero que não fique bravo se eu lhe fizer mais um pedido.

\- Não… Jamais… - falou o tesoureiro momentaneamente hipnotizado pelo brilho dourado dos cabelos da garota.

\- Então, será que você poderia, por favor, filmar ambas as audiências e me entregar mais tarde?

\- Claro… - respondeu o rapaz, ainda embasbacado.

\- Obrigada. - agradeceu Helena, com um sorriso encantador.

Assim que Touchard saiu de cena, David falou, em tom de piada:

\- Usando suas armas de forma eficiente. Eu aplaudo. - ele batia palmas sarcasticamente. - Mas ainda me pareceu um pouco fraco, qualquer um que te conheça melhor não cairia nessa. - instigou ele.

A detetive sentiu-se desafiada. Mesmo ela sabendo que não havia outra pessoa naquela escola mais qualificada a criticar sua _performance_ , ela não é do tipo que gosta de baixar a cabeça e admitir derrota.

\- Se eu quisesse, Capitão Irritante, eu conseguiria seduzir qualquer um, até mesmo garotas que não tivessem interesse em outras meninas, com o mínimo de esforço. - disse ela, mordendo a isca, enquanto prendia o cabelo novamente. - Mas não é meu trabalho, assim como não é o seu trabalho julgar os meus métodos de sedução. - o rapaz fez uma expressão chateada. Ele estava perto de conseguir a reação desejada. - Agora, foque-se em conseguir os nomes desse pessoal que não foi identificado. - a garota apontou para a pequena pilha de fotos impressas do celular de David que estava em sua mesa.

\- Você ainda não terminou isso?

\- Demora mais do que parece.

O garoto levantou-se e pegou as fotos na mesa da aliada, checando-as uma por uma, até que, no curto caminho de volta à sua escrivaninha, ele fez uma feição estranha.

\- Ei, essa não é a Natasha? A da nossa sala, nono ano um? - questionou ele, logo passando para outra foto.

\- Quem? - perguntou Helena, confusa.

\- E esse aqui é o Asher, né? Do quinto ano três… - o garoto mudou novamente de imagem. - Ah, essa parece a Diana, do oitavo ano quatro. Eu sei que você tá morta, mas querida… essa sombra roxa tá divina… ah, não, era só um olho roxo mesmo.

\- Ahn… David. - chamou Helena, enquanto lia o relatório. - Você conhece essas pessoas do caso de Lukas e Rose? - algo chamou a atenção da presidente no texto em que lia.

\- Algumas sim, mas outras tiveram seus rostos tão deformados pelo espancamento que eu não tenho certeza.

"Isso vai ser útil..." pensou a jovem, esboçando inconscientemente um sorriso interessado em seu rosto.

\- Ótimo! Pois deixo isso e o relatório com você! - disse ela, levantando-se rapidamente e jogando os papéis grampeados na mesa do rapaz enquanto andava apressadamente em direção à porta.

\- O quê?! - exclamou David, surpreso e confuso, mas a detetive já havia saído da sala. - Eu não acredito…

* * *

"Alguns minutos é tudo o que preciso." pensava Helena enquanto corria em direção ao campus, onde ocorreu o assassinato mais numeroso. 

O corredor estava quase inteiramente vazio, e os poucos que por lá transitavam abriam caminho para a detetive apressada com murmúrios em protesto, os quais a garota simplesmente ignorava.

Durante o trajeto, Helena prestava atenção aos seus arredores. As feições de medo, pânico, desespero e tristeza predominavam. Não era incomum encontrar um ou outro aluno sofrendo em crises de ansiedade e depressão.

\- Eu… eu vou ser o próximo… tenho certeza… - dizia um garoto mais novo que a presidente para si mesmo, em desespero. - Eu… eu não devia ter roubado aquele dinheiro dos meus pais… senão… eu não estaria aqui…

\- Meu amigo… - dizia outro aluno. - ele… ele se foi… meu único amigo...

Helena parou e olhou de canto de olho. Ela entendia a situação daquele garoto e sabia aonde aquele monólogo ia terminar. Ela mesma já sentiu isso várias vezes. Seu peito apertou em angústia, como se algo estivesse espremendo seu coração com uma força excruciante. Na hora, David apareceu quando ela mais precisou, mas várias pessoas não tem a mesma sorte, e muitas não conseguem se recompor.

Um pequeno _flashback_ passou pela cabeça da detetive. Ela lembrou-se de quando era mais nova, sozinha, ao redor de pilhas e pilhas de documentos sobre casos grotescos e perigosos cujo os quais ela não queria se envolver. Seus amigos haviam se afastado, seus pais eram seus inimigos, e tudo o que ela tinha eram os casos. Segurando uma faca, ela cogitou. Pressionando levemente a lâmina contra seu pulso, um filete de sangue escorreu. Porém, dentre seus pensamentos desesperados, uma ideia surgiu, e dessa ideia, uma vontade inexplicável e incontrolável de mostrar para todos que ela era muito melhor do que isso. De que ela era capaz de superar o que estava passando, e dar a volta por cima. Imaginando várias e várias vezes o rosto que seu pai faria quando a visse no topo, acima dele, tão acima que ele jamais comseguiria alcançá-la e ordená-la para seu próprio benefício novamente, ela tirou a faca do pulso e a jogou longe. O pensamento a excitava. Muito.

A jovem balançou a cabeça. Não era hora de se relembrar disso. O garoto inquietava-se em agonia. O mais importante agora era ser aquilo que David foi para ela há pouco tempo: um porto seguro.

\- Eu não aguento mais isso… eu… eu não… EU ESTOU SOZINHO AGORA! - exclamou o mesmo aluno, puxando sua faca de bolso, que estava perto de sua mão, e direcionando-a à seu peito em uma velocidade absurda, prestes a tirar sua própria vida.

Felizmente, Helena correu e segurou a faca do estudante pela parte cortante da mesma, parando-a momentos antes do menino finalmente atingir seu coração. Ele ainda forçava a arma a penetrar sua pele. Manter a lâmina parada exigiu muita força da garota. A parte afiada da faca feria a palma direita da detetive, mas ela não vacilou e continuou segurando firme.

\- Não pense besteiras. - disse ela, reprimindo um grito de dor. - Se você não vai vingar seu amigo, quem vai?

Uma luz passou pelo rosto do aluno, que encarava a presidente. Ele soltou a faca. Talvez ainda tivesse esperança.

\- Quem… vai…? - disse o rapaz, pausadamente. Helena sentia seu sangue quente escorrer pela sua mão e pingar no chão preto e branco. A mesma sombra de antes voltou ao olhar do garoto. - ALGUÉM MAIS IMPORTANTE! - o estudante puxou outra faca de seu blazer e a cravou em seu peito, usando suas últimas forças para escrever, com seu próprio sangue:

"Desculpe"

Helena soltou a faca e se levantou, olhando para o corte profundo em sua mão, que sangrava muito mais do que a pequena cicatriz logo abaixo havia sangrado anos atrás.

"Não foi desta vez." pensou ela, em luto, enquanto fechava os olhos do companheiro morto.

E continuou correndo em silêncio.

* * *

David finalmente havia terminado seu trabalho na identificação dos cadáveres e lera o relatório de Touchard, que dava detalhes do assassinato em larga escala.

Aparentemente, o crime ocorrera entre o horário do café da manhã, às 7:00, e quando encontraram os corpos, às 9:42. Foram identificadas 428 vítimas, todas encontradas mortas no campus, próximo ao dormitório Minerva. Nas paredes do edifício do dormitório estava escrito, com o sangue das vítimas:

"N⁰ 14 - CRIAÇÃO DE FACÇÕES É PROIBIDO DENTRO DA ÁREA DA ESCOLA. SE A REGRA FOR DESOBEDECIDA, O CULPADO PODE E SERÁ PUNIDO."

"Como alguém consegue matar 428 pessoas armadas em duas horas?" questionou-se David, até que ele pôs os olhos nas últimas linhas do relatório, na seção de autópsias, que diziam:

"Todas as vítimas foram encontradas com indícios de uma pancada forte na região da nuca."

Essa era a evidência que David precisava para fazer sua cabeça começar a pensar sobre algo que o incomodava naqueles casos: tempo.

Como o assassino arranjara tempo para matar as vítimas e organizar as cenas do crime? No caso de Lukas e Rose, a situação era compreensível, e haveria tempo o suficiente para tal, mas no caso do assassinato em massa, aquela velocidade, aquela quantidade de pessoas mortas naquela quantidade mínima de tempo… era simplesmente absurdo.

E assim, rápido como um piscar de olhos, a resposta veio para David.

O garoto levantou-se e saiu correndo do escritório, à procura de Helena.


	24. Conversa particular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1214 alunos)

\- KAPSCHËR! KAPSCHËR! - chamava David pelos corredores.

Meu bom leitor, se você sentiu uma sensação de déjà-vu, está inteiramente correto. Eu comecei este capítulo do mesmo jeito que comecei o capítulo dezenove.

Porém, o sentimento de nosso protagonista mentiroso é diferente, apesar de mais tarde, ele próprio ter tido a mesma sensação de déjà-vu ao relembrar a história.

O garoto corria, seu cérebro trabalhando a mil enquanto as peças se encaixavam. Ele precisava relatar sua descoberta para Helena o mais rápido possível, onde quer que ela estivesse.

Exceto no banheiro feminino.

Se ela estivesse lá, ele a esperaria pacientemente.

David passou correndo em um dos corredores que iam até a cena do crime mais recente. O corredor estava vazio, exceto por um cadáver de um estudante esfaqueado.

O menino parou e analisou a cena, grotesca em aparência. Ele sentiu seu peito pesar ao ver o corpo morto, esquecido no canto.

No chão, o corpo do aluno estava sentado, de olhos fechados. Sua mão estava suja de sangue, especialmente o indicador desta, e a outra, presa no objeto, segurava sem mais forças o cabo da faca cravada em seu peito, como se o morto impedisse alguém de enfiar a arma em seu corpo. Próximo à mão esquerda do estudante algo estava escrito em sangue:

"Desculpe"

Havia também uma outra faca, de _design_ igual à presa no peito do rapaz, solta no chão. Esta estava suja de sangue apenas na lâmina.

A lógica de David queria mostrar que foi um homicídio, não importando como se visse a cena, mas seus instintos diziam o contrário.

Como o bom mentiroso que é, David reconhecia não somente pessoas mentindo, mas armações óbvias e improvisadas, como aquela. Sem nenhum ferimento visível além do buraco esfaqueado no peito, sem poças de sangue no chão próximo à faca solta e gotas de sangue que não pareciam ser do peito do garoto manchando a calça, não foi muito difícil achar justificativas para confiar naquela teoria.

"Suicídio." julgou o garoto, acreditando que, desta vez, a situação imaginada por seu instinto era a mais correta.

Ele caminhou cautelosamente até o morto, tirando a carteira deste do bolso do blazer.

\- Logan Newland, né? - murmurou o vice-presidente para si mesmo, tirando o RG do rapaz da carteira de couro e devolvendo esta para seu dono, sem tirar nem uma moeda sequer, apenas o RG. - Vou garantir que você esteja na lista de vítimas do assassino. Não se preocupe em envergonhar sua família. - ele guardou o RG no bolso de sua própria calça e voltou a correr em busca de Helena.

* * *

A detetive já não estava em uma situação favorável, considerando o corte em sua mão. Mas ficou pior ainda ao um encontrar um certo alguém quando estava quase chegando ao _campus_.

\- Ah, não… - murmurou a garota, escondendo rapidamente sua mão direita no bolso da saia.

O garoto de olhos verdes virou-se, ao pensar ter ouvido algum ruído, e deparou-se com Helena, logo abrindo um largo sorriso malicioso.

\- Ora, ora… se não é a srta. Kapschër. - ele olhou aos arredores. - E parece que não está com o baixinho, também. Dei sorte.

\- Olá, Petrović. - cumprimentou a menina, em um tom irritado. - O que você quer falando comigo?

\- Você sabe o que eu quero… - Bruno se aproximava cada vez mais. Helena revirou os olhos, cansada da insistência do colega.

\- Se é apenas isso, irei me retirar. Tenho algo mais importante a fazer.

Ela estava quase saindo, quando o rapaz puxou o braço direito da garota para impedí-la. A menina quase caiu.

\- Espera!

A mão da jovem saiu do bolso, ainda sangrando. Helena contorceu-se de dor com a movimentação súbita da mão ferida, mas reprimiu quaisquer gemidos. Não iria demonstrar fraqueza alguma para aquele cara. A expressão do adolescente tornou-se preocupada enquanto via a mão da detetive que estava segurando.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

\- Não é nada. - respondeu Helena, puxando seu pulso e livrando-se do rapaz. - Agora, se me dá licença…

\- Ah, certamente é algo! - interrompeu ele, irritado, enquanto pegava a outra mão da garota e a puxava com ele. - Caramba, cadê o baixinho quando você precisa dele? Vamos à enfermaria!

\- Quê? Não, espera. Não envolva David nisso, eu…

\- Kapschër! Tem algo que eu… - chegou David, interrompendo Helena. Ele logo viu a situação, e enfureceu-se. - Petrović, ela já disse que não quer nada com você!

\- Se você não faz seu trabalho direito, vice-presidente, eu faço! - respondeu o mais alto, prontamente, tirando sua atenção do mais baixo e virando-se para frente, focando-se no caminho que estava a percorrer.

O mentiroso finalmente percebeu a mão da detetive e arregalou os olhos. Juntando rapidamente as peças, ele puxou o RG de Logan de seu bolso e a mostrou, a distância. Seus olhos faziam a pergunta que sua boca não conseguia:

"Foi você?"

A garota fez um gesto em resposta com a mão machucada, já que Bruno segurava a outra, ignorando a dor:

"Depois conversamos."

* * *

\- Sinceramente, como você conseguiu se machucar tanto, hein? - perguntou Petrović enquanto pegava água oxigenada, gaze, atadura e esparadrapo dos armários da sala.

\- Não é do seu interesse. - respondeu Helena, friamente.

\- E depois, aquele cara é seu protetor! - resmungou o rapaz, virando-se de volta para a garota, que estava sentada na cama da enfermaria. - Você ficaria melhor comigo, estou lhe dizendo.

\- Eu não **estou** com ninguém, Petrović. - a garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco. - Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

\- Mas... vocês estão sempre juntos… - o menino parecia surpreso quando finalmente decidiu ouvir o que a menina tentou falar para ele desde o início.

\- Não por vontade própria! - Helena sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais um pouco.

\- Ele parecia ter bastante vontade própria agora há pouco. Será que ele ia se confessar? - questionou-se Bruno enquanto cortava os pedaços de esparadrapo que usaria, em uma piada de mau gosto. A detetive sentiu que seu rosto ia entrar em combustão apenas de imaginar a possibilidade, e agradeceu internamente por nem Petrović ou David a verem naquele estado. - Bem, eu fiz isso bem antes dele, então o baixinho está atrasado.

Helena parou, surpresa. Isso foi inesperado.

\- Como assim?

\- Se você não aprecia meus métodos de lhe dizer isso, me desculpe, mas eu realmente gosto de você, Helena. - o garoto encarou a menina e deu um sorriso puro e sincero.

A jovem sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente. Ela achava que Petrović era apenas mais um _playboy_ barato, como vários dos que já teve de interrogar. Parece que ele pelo menos não faz tudo aquilo com toda e qualquer garota.

\- Ah, isso pode doer um pouco. - falou o rapaz.

Petrović passou a gaze com água oxigenada cuidadosamente sobre o ferimento.

\- Ai! - Helena gemeu baixinho enquanto sentia o ardor da solução limpar o corte.

* * *

"... Eu acabei de presenciar algo muito particular: sim ou com certeza?" pensou David, escondido atrás da porta da enfermaria, vendo e ouvindo tudo.

David estava lá por um motivo bem simples: ele ainda não contou para Helena o que precisava contar, mas achou melhor não interferir na conversa. Declarar-se requer muita coragem.

\- Bem, eu não entendo por quê você insiste tanto naquele baixinho, mas vou respeitar isso, até porque um dia você será minha, então é apenas questão de tempo. - a garota revirou os olhos. Mesmo não fazendo isso com qualquer garota, ele ainda era extremamente arrogante e irritante. - Só que o baixinho não é nem um pouco atraente, ou interessante, então estou curioso.

O baixinho em questão sentiu seu peito apertar, não por raiva, mas por frustração. Ele queria se levantar naquele exato momento e contestar, defendendo-o, mas não encontrava os argumentos para tal.

Ele concordava com aquela afirmativa. Ele não era interessante. Em nenhum sentido.

\- Acho que você cometeu um equívoco. - protestou Helena. Em sua voz, era claro que ela escondia uma irritação.

\- O quê? - disse Petrović enquanto enrolava a atadura na mão da garota, incrédulo que ela fosse discordar dele.

\- David não é um cara desinteressante. Ele, de fato, não é muito bonito, ou inteligente, e parece ser bastante… comum, - a cada palavra dita pela menina, o espião não sabia se ela estava o defendendo ou atacando. - mas ele certamente é imprevisível. Surpreendente até, eu diria. Nunca é monótono ficar ao lado dele.

"O quê…? A Rainha do gelo está bem? Esse corte aí não deu umas alucinações nela, não?" pensou o garoto escondido, um tanto surpreso.

Bruno, terminando de colocar os esparadrapos, pensou um pouco para si mesmo e então disse:

\- Então, eu devo supervisionar o meu rival.

\- ...Ahn?! - exclamou Helena, confusa e chocada ao mesmo tempo. - Petrović, eu já disse que não tenho interesse em David do jeito que você está pensando...

O garoto aproximou-se do rosto dela.

\- Eu nunca disse que **ele** era meu rival. Por que pensou primeiro nele?

A detetive, ao perceber o equívoco, sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e desviou o olhar.

Petrović sorriu simpaticamente e se afastou. Ele conseguiu a reação desejada, ainda que ela o deixasse em desvantagem.

\- Mas você não está errada. Ele é mesmo meu rival. - continuou o rapaz. - Vou me candidatar para a vaga de assistente do conselho estudantil e, se você permitir, quero participar da sua investigação também, ok?

Helena, percebendo algo, olhou friamente para Bruno.

\- Como você sabe da investigação? E do conselho?


	25. Hipótese 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1213 alunos)

Um silêncio desconfortável instaurou-se na sala após a pergunta de Helena.

A garota olhava fixamente para Petrović, a dúvida e a desconfiança crescendo em seus olhos a cada segundo que se passava sem uma resposta do garoto. Os olhos do rapaz arregalaram-se ao ouvir o que a menina falou e sua boca abriu em choque e surpresa. Ele parecia estar passando por maus bocados.

\- Ah, bem… - Bruno logo desviou o olhar. - Touchard já… já avisou aos alunos que vão ser interrogados e… eu-eu ouvi de um conhecido. Aí foi só juntar um mais um.

"Ele está claramente mentindo. Qualquer um percebe isso, Kapschër. Não caia nessa..." pensou David, que ainda estava escondido atrás da porta e ouviu a desculpa do mais alto.

"Hum..." Helena começou a julgar o comportamento do menino à sua frente. "Suspeito, definitivamente. Mas ainda é plausível. Não posso julgá-lo sem provas..." (procurar provas para suas deduções antes de as levarem a sério é algo bem típico de um detetive, algo que a nossa prodígio incorpora no dia-a-dia... Sinceramente, ela devia relaxar um pouco às vezes.) "E também, estamos precisando de ajuda no conselho, eu literalmente não tenho motivos para recusá-lo." a presidente decidiu-se. "Bem, não é como se uma pessoa me atrasando fosse algo complicado de lidar."

Ela soltou um suspiro, decidida. Ela ainda não acreditava que ia responder isso, mas não é como se ela estivesse em posição de recusar ajuda voluntária:

\- Tudo bem. Você está dentro. - Petrović socou o ar em comemoração com a resposta da menina.

"Ah não..." David resmungou mentalmente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, em derrota. "Eu não acredito que você consegue ser tão ingênua assim, Kapschër..." 

\- Bem, irei indo. Até mais, Helena. Cuide-se. E por isso, eu quero dizer "não faça outro machucado tão sério quanto esse". Não é sempre que eu estarei lá para salvar você! - despediu-se Bruno, com a arrogância usual, indo em direção à porta.

\- Não é como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer… - sussurrou Helena em resposta, inaudível.

"Epa, isso é ruim." o vice-presidente olhou ao redor pelo canto do olho. Ele sabia que não iria dar tempo para fugir ou se esconder novamente, então, ele teve uma ideia.

O garoto correu, silencioso e ágil, até uma distância próxima da enfermaria e começou a andar lenta e calmamente em direção à esta. Precisou de muito autocontrole para ele ajustar sua respiração, antes ofegante e descompassada, para uma dentro dos padrões comuns de alguém normal, preocupado com um amigo enquanto vai visitá-lo.

Mas ele é um prodígio no que faz, como vocês bem sabem. Se uma pessoa comum, como Bruno Petrović, abrisse a porta da enfermaria e se deparasse com David, não desconfiaria de nada.

No mesmo instante em que o mentiroso terminou de controlar sua respiração, a porta abriu.

A expressão do garoto de olhos verdes tornou-se surpresa por um momento e logo virou uma feição falsa de amigabilidade.

\- Ah, oi, David. - cumprimentou o rapaz, com um sorriso também inautêntico. - Há quanto tempo está aqui?

\- Cheguei agora, Petrović. - respondeu David, com uma expressão falsa tão bem-feita que jogaria a do rival no lixo.

Helena, ouvindo a conversa e a voz do aliado, correu até a saída da enfermaria que dava para o corredor, seus passos pesados e seus olhos pegando fogo de tanta raiva:

\- David… que coincidência. - a voz da menina emanava fúria.

"Ah, é mesmo… ela me lê por completo. Incluindo voz." o jovem analisou a situação em que se encontrava. Os resultados eram óbvios. "... Eu estou ferrado." concluiu ele.

\- Pois é, né? - o rapaz respondeu, coçando a parte da nuca como que por reflexo, enquanto dava uma risada nervosa, afastando o olhar de Helena. Ele sabia que isso só o culpava ainda mais, mas era puro instinto humano. Ele não conseguiu impedir.

\- ...Eu devo ir agora. - declarou Petrović, retirando-se com um sorriso no rosto, pois entendia que, por algum motivo que ele não sabia qual era, a detetive estava enfurecida com o rival, e sabia que se saísse, ele estaria com problemas. - Até.

Assim que o mais alto saiu, restaram somente David e Helena no recinto.

"Se eu sobreviver a isso, nem o assassino vai conseguir me matar mais." pensou o mentiroso, amedrontado pela detetive, que ainda o encarava com ira transbordando de seus olhos. 

Ao menos parecia ira, a verdade é que ela estava apenas extremamente envergonhada e torcia com todas as suas forças que ele não tenha ouvido a conversa, mesmo já estando lá há um tempo. E isso era muito improvável.

* * *

Depois de explicações serem fornecidas (por parte de David) e tapas também (por parte de Helena, que, como toda pessoa, não gosta que suas conversas pessoais sejam ouvidas por outros), os dois conversavam durante o caminho de volta para o escritório de presidente e vice-presidente.

\- Droga, não dá mais tempo de ir para o  _ campus _ verificar os corpos. - disse Helena, puxando o braço de David para checar o relógio de pulso do garoto.

Ao ver a mão enfaixada da menina, ele se lembrou:

\- Ei, Kapschër… - chamou o menino. - Aquele estudante morto… a faca suja de sangue no chão… era seu sangue?

A detetive hesitou um pouco e soltou o braço do rapaz, suspirando, receosa.

\- Era sim. - respondeu ela, séria. - Ele ia cravar aquela faca no peito e eu a segurei pela lâmina. Foi assim que eu me cortei. - explicou a garota, olhando para baixo, um pouco frustrada consigo mesma. "Por que eu me sinto na obrigação de explicá-lo? Eu deixei a cena daquele jeito para não descobrirem o suicídio...". - Mas ele tinha outra faca escondida no blazer. Um esforço perdido, infelizmente. - ela olhava para a mão enfaixada com um sorriso triste.

\- Então, você deixou a cena intacta para parecer um homicídio. - concluiu o rapaz. Sua expressão estava indecifrável até mesmo para Helena, que o observava pelo canto do olho.

\- Seria triste se a família dele soubesse o real motivo. - a garota levantou a cabeça e virou-se para David. - Mas, bem, ele estava neste internato, então talvez a família dele não se importe tanto. - disse ela, com o sorriso triste ainda estampado no rosto.

O garoto virou-se para ela, ainda indecifrável, e disse, em um murmúrio quase inaudível para Helena:

\- Mas você se importa, ao menos… - ele sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco. - Se você ao menos se importasse do mesmo modo com sua própria saúde emocional…

\- O quê? - perguntou a adolescente, que não escutou direito.

\- Nada… - respondeu o menino, prontamente. Ele logo virou-se para frente novamente. Definitivamente não queria que ela o visse fragilizado.

O jovem então, finalmente lembrou-se do que realmente queria falar e parou de andar.

\- É mesmo!

Helena o lançou um olhar confuso, parando também. Ele agarrou os ombros dela, por reflexo devido ao impacto de sua "descoberta":

\- Helena, e se os assassinatos foram feitos em horas diferentes?

"Ele… ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome?" pensou ela, envergonhada pelo contato.

\- Digo, todos eles tem marcas de pancada na nuca, certo? - continuou David, que falava empolgado. - Eles podem ter morrido pela pancada e terem sido reunidos e mutilados depois!

A garota, ainda presa pelos ombros que estavam sendo segurados pelo rapaz, piscou duas vezes em assimilação.

\- Mas isso é óbvio. - disse ela, sem nenhuma emoção na voz. O menino sentiu seu orgulho se despedaçar. - Eu abri essa possibilidade logo no segundo caso, quando eu mostrei para vocês os sinais de impacto na nuca das vítimas. - a garota olhou incrédula para o menino, como se ela não esperava que ele fosse tão lento assim. - Você realmente só reparou agora?

\- Então… por que você saiu correndo agora há pouco? - perguntou o mentiroso, soltando os ombros da menina. Ela parecia desapontada, e estava, por dois motivos.

\- Você leu direito o relatório?

\- Claro.

\- Então, com que arma os cadáveres foram mutilados?

David pensou um pouco antes de responder, tentando lembrar-se do que lera. Era um relatório extremamente detalhado, mesmo que feito às pressas e com má-vontade. Foi Touchard que o escreveu, afinal de contas. Ele é um perfeccionista.

\- Parece que eles foram esfaqueados, mas…

\- Exatamente, - interrompeu a detetive, tentando estabelecer de maneira rápida um modo de fazer David entender aonde ela quer chegar. - uma lâmina. E qual foi a arma do caso de May Parkins?

\- Uma faca…? - finalmente, a ficha de David caiu. - Você quer dizer que… talvez haja um padrão?

\- Eu não me surpreenderia se o próximo cadáver fosse mutilado por uma arma de fogo. - Helena estava pensativa. - Mas isso é apenas uma hipótese, então…

\- Não podemos contar isso para Petrović. - interrompeu o garoto, preocupado, completando acidentalmente o que a menina iria falar. - Eu não sei se você percebeu, Helena, mas ele estava mentindo quando disse aquela desculpa.

A detetive engoliu em seco.

"De novo o meu primeiro nome..."

\- Calma, eu sei que era mentira. - disse ela, na sua vez de segurar os ombros do garoto, para acalmá-lo. - Mas não temos evidência alguma para acusá-lo, e se conseguirmos ter certeza de que ele é, de algum modo, culpado, podemos usar isso a nosso favor antes de delatá-lo.

Helena soltou os ombros do rapaz e vacilou um pouco. Ela subitamente lembrou-se do que ocorreu na enfermaria há apenas instantes, e precisava saber se ele ouviu tudo o que foi dito lá ou apenas partes. - Ahn… Aliás, David, eu…

\- AÍ ESTÃO VOCÊS! - exclamou Touchard, que vinha em direção à dupla, interrompendo a presidente.

Ele estava ofegante, provavelmente devido a corrida que dera para encontrar David e Helena. Seu tom era de urgência. Ele se dobrou em pé, segurando-se em seus joelhos enquanto ofegava como um animal cansado de correr. David ia buscar um copo d'água para o veterano, mas foi impedido pelo mesmo, que segurou seu pulso.

\- RÁPIDO, - chamou o tesoureiro, enquanto recuperava-se. - ENCONTRARAM OUTRO CORPO!


	26. Caso 5 - Regra 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1213 alunos)

Desta vez, a cena do crime foi mais simples que as anteriores.

O corpo de um estudante, que foi identificado pelos presentes como Olivér Varga, do quinto ano turma três, foi enforcado com suas mãos segurando a corda, e havia apenas uma facada em seu torso, na região do abdome.

O punhal usado no crime estava jogado no chão, com o sangue, ainda fresco, na lâmina.

Louis Touchard aproximou-se do defunto, chamando a atenção da multidão que se aglomerava, e checou o ferimento. 

\- Dez anos… - resmungava ele, enquanto dirigia-se para o punhal no chão e o examinava. - Quem mataria um molequinho de dez anos? Por que alguém faria isso? Essa pessoa é realmente um ser humano?

\- Touchard. - chamou um veterano na multidão. Ele apontava para a parede próxima a vítima. Nela estava escrito em sangue, de modo chamativo:

"Regra número 1 - Todos os estudantes devem ser pontuais para as aulas. Se a Regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

Helena também aproximou-se do cadáver. Ela tirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso da saia e tentou alcançar a cabeça da vítima.

Ênfase em "tentou".

Ela era muito baixa para alcançar a cabeça, presa na corda amarrada firmemente à uma lâmpada, que estranhamente não quebrou.

\- Precisa de ajuda, presidente? - ofereceu-se Touchard, que havia percebido a situação da garota, causando certa comoção entre os alunos que cercavam a cena. Eles ainda não haviam sido avisados da posse da garota.

A menina analisou o tesoureiro, que fazia um rosto orgulhoso, de cima a baixo.

\- Agradeço a intenção, Touchard, mas devo recusar. Você é pouco mais baixo do que eu.

O jovem assumiu uma expressão amedrontadora para a detetive, que já voltara sua atenção a novamente tentar alcançar a cabeça do corpo. O rapaz tinha um sério complexo de altura.

\- COM LICENÇA, GOSTARIA DE MENCIONAR QUE ESTOU EM MEUS PLENOS 1,58 METRO E AINDA EM CRESCIMENTO, SUA…! - exclamou o garoto, perdendo a compostura. Foi preciso dois veteranos segurarem firmemente seus braços para que ele não atacasse a recém-empossada presidente do conselho estudantil. 

Helena, indiferente à reação agressiva do tesoureiro, olhou para Thea, que observava tudo com uma feição chocada em seu rosto.

\- Hatzi, quanto você tem de altura? - perguntou a caloura, indo em direção à secretária.

\- 1,70 metro… - respondeu ela, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do garoto morto. Ela parecia abalada.

\- Perfeito. - a detetive abriu um sorriso de canto de boca. - Será que você poderia checar a pupila do Varga, por favor? - pediu a jovem, entregando sua lanterna para a mais velha.

\- O-o quê? - perguntou Thea, confusa, finalmente saindo do transe e olhando para Helena.

\- Como as pálpebras já estão abertas, você só vai precisar segurar a cabeça dele para que seus olhos fiquem rentes aos seus e apontar o feixe de luz da lanterna neles. - instruiu a mais baixa, ignorando a confusão de Hatzi. - Me informe se a pupila reage ou não à luz… ah, enquanto você faz isso, eu também gostaria que você me informasse se o cadáver está frio ou quente e me ajudasse depois a averiguar a nuca dele.

A secretária assentiu, finalmente tirando os olhos do morto e os direcionando para a mão direita da detetive, que segurava a lanterna, entregando-a. Ela então percebeu:

\- Presidente, sua mão… - disse Thea, apontando para a mão enfaixada enquanto pegava a lanterna.

\- Ah, não é nada. - o tom de voz da menina não mudou ao mencionar o ferimento. - Ignore, por favor. É uma longa história.

Helena escondeu sua mão no bolso da saia e abriu caminho para Thea passar. A detetive foi até o lado de David, que apenas assistia à cena.

O garoto estranhou. Ele havia mantido um olho aberto para toda e qualquer reação de Hatzi, mas ela não as forjava no momento e estava genuinamente colaborando na investigação.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo enganado.

\- A pupila não reage. - declarou Thea, que já desligava a lanterna. - E o corpo não está frio.

\- Então, é assim que é… - murmurou Helena para si mesma. Ela foi até o cadáver novamente e examinou a nuca com a ajuda da secretária, tomando nota mental.

A garota virou-se para a multidão, que observava tudo, atenta. Nem uma pessoa sequer havia saído do corredor em que se encontravam desde que chegara. 

"Ótimo." pensou a presidente ao fazer uma rápida contagem de cabeças.

\- Touchard, foi você que encontrou o cadáver? - perguntou ela, voltando-se ao mais baixo.

\- Não. - respondeu o rapaz, prontamente. Parece que ele já tinha esquecido sobre o incidente relacionado à sua altura.

\- E sabe quem encontrou?

\- Sim, fui o primeiro a ser chamado.

Helena abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Ela estava perto. Foi mais fácil do que imaginou.

\- Pode me apontar quem foi a pessoa?

Louis apontou para uma garota de aparentes onze anos misturada na multidão. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos lisos e curtos, assim como olhos castanhos.

A detetive aproximou-se lentamente da garota, com o aglomerado de pessoas abrindo caminho.

\- Você pode me confirmar que foi a primeira a encontrar o corpo?

\- S-sim. - respondeu a menina, nervosa e intimidada com a presença da mais velha, mas não deixando se amedrontar por isso.

Helena abriu outro sorriso orgulhoso. Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo teria consequências desagradáveis, mas ela não conseguia deixar de se divertir e envolver-se demais durante investigações. Era sua paixão, apesar de tudo. Só se tornou algo tão torturante porque seu pai fez ser deste jeito.

Ela consegue ficar naturalmente orgulhosa ao encontrar a resposta para um caso, qualquer que seja.

Assim como ficou agora.

"Não me restam dúvidas." pensou ela, com certeza. Ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito. Sabia que o que faria agora condenaria a pequena, mas não podia deixar isso passar sem fazer nada.

Com seu coração batendo fortemente e a empolgação correndo em suas veias como há tempos não corria, Helena inclinou-se próxima a garota e acusou:

\- Você matou Olivér Varga.


	27. Antes do Julgamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1213 alunos)

Um burburinho formou-se na multidão.

"O QUE DIABOS ELA TÁ FAZENDO?" perguntou-se David, surpreso. "NÃO ERA ELA A GAROTA 'NÃO ACUSE SEM PROVAS'?"

\- Touchard, eu gostaria de acusá-la formalmente em um Julgamento. - disse Helena para o responsável dos Julgamentos, sem tirar o olhar da garota acusada à frente, que estava boquiaberta, em choque. Ela provavelmente nunca esperou ser acusada, ou ao menos não tão rapidamente.

\- Permissão… concedida. - autorizou o tesoureiro, surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. - Então… daqui a três horas nos encontraremos no Auditório e…

\- Iremos agora. - declarou a detetive, virando-se para o rapaz com uma expressão indiferente.

A multidão surpreendeu-se.

\- Eu não preciso de mais evidências do que já tenho. - disse a menina, abrindo outro de seus sorrisos orgulhosos.

"QUE EVIDÊNCIAS, MULHER?!" exclamou David em sua mente. Nesse momento, ele teve certeza de que a loira havia perdido a cabeça.

\- Mas… mas…! - protestou a recém-acusada. Ela parecia prestes a chorar.

\- E acredito que, se você realmente for inocente, vai conseguir encontrar um furo na minha teoria, não vai? - continuou Helena, ignorando os sentimentos da garota e pressionando-a.

\- Kapschër, - interveio David, que aproximou-se e colocou sua máscara de bom rapaz, pondo sua mão no ombro da aliada para acordá-la daquele estranho estado em que ela se encontrava. - acredito que isso já seja demais. Sem contar que é provavelmente contra as Regras.

\- Na verdade, - interrompeu Touchard, que parecia ser o Manual de Regras ambulante da escola. - exceções podem ser feitas quanto à isso, porém devem ser feitas com autorização do diretor, atualmente o sr. Capsfield. Como todos os superiores estão ausentes no momento, incluindo, é claro, o diretor, a responsabilidade recai para o conselho estudantil… 

\- … cujo líder é ela. - completou o mais novo, temeroso de que isso fosse ocorrer. Ele suspirou em derrota.

\- Então, está decidido. - anunciou Helena. - Darei trinta minutos a partir de agora para que avisem às turmas. Meus convidados serão David Lakewood e Thea Hatzi. - a detetive virou-se para a acusada. - E os seus? Por favor, responda agora para que possamos avisá-los com antecedência.

\- Ahn... Ne-nenhum. - gaguejou a ruiva em resposta. Ela não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso devido à pressão.

A multidão se dispersou, correndo para avisar aos seus conhecidos sobre a enxurrada de notícias novas adquiridas e avisar aos outros alunos das respectivas salas envolvidas no Julgamento, deixando apenas Helena e David no local.

A garota se virou para o mentiroso:

\- Será que você pode vir comigo buscar um documento no escritório? Preciso de uma comprovação física do que falarei lá.

* * *

David estava preocupado. Julgamentos são perigosos e era a primeira vez que a aliança formada com a detetive realmente seria usada.

Ele decidiu tentar quebrar a tensão enquanto se encaminhavam do escritório ao Auditório. 

\- Mais súbito que essa sua acusação, só...

A mente do garoto ficou em branco.

Ele não conseguiu terminar a piada.

Helena soltou um suspiro.

\- Não foi súbito. Você já vai entender o motivo. - disse ela, não abrindo nenhum espaço para perguntas relacionadas ao assunto.

\- Mas realmente precisava delatar a garota? Digo, se for verdade, ela vai morrer…

\- Eu também não gosto da punição de morte, mas se a deixássemos à solta, provavelmente seria pior.

\- Então, por que não simplesmente a deixamos presa em algum canto ou algo assim? - perguntou o rapaz.

\- É contra as Regras.

David calou-se. Seria pior quebrar as Regras do que seguir com o Julgamento, ao ponto de vista dele e de todos da escola. Ele ainda valorizava sua vida.

O trajeto continuou em silêncio até certo ponto.

\- Ei… - começou David, imerso em pensamentos. - e quanto aos superiores?

\- Quando capturarmos o assassino, fugiremos da escola e avisaremos à polícia. - respondeu a detetive, como se fosse uma solução óbvia. - Eles conduzirão uma investigação apropriada.

\- Mas e a artilharia eletrônica da escola?

\- Alguém a ativou. Basta desativarmos.

David arregalou os olhos.

\- Se é tão simples assim, por que não fizemos isso antes?!

Helena o lançou um olhar desapontado e pegou o Manual dentro do bolso de seu blazer, logo o folheando.

\- "N⁰ 27 - É proibido sair do território da escola sem autorização prévia". - ela fechou o Manual um pouco dramaticamente. - Se fizermos isso antes de capturarmos o assassino, morreremos por ele. Mesmo que não morramos, os que ficarem morrerão. Resumindo, ninguém está seguro.

\- Mas os que ficarem não terão quebrado as Regras. Ele não poderá matá-los. - contestou o menino. - Aliás, por que não simplesmente foge toda a escola junta?

A detetive olhou para o mentiroso com uma expressão que quase gritava: "Você está seriamente me fazendo uma pergunta tão ridícula?"

\- David, um método de escolha de vítimas não é nada mais que uma desculpa para matar. A realidade é que qualquer um pode ser o próximo. - disse Helena, seu tom de voz estava frio como o azul-gelo de seus olhos. - Se a escola inteira fugir junta, o assassino estará, muito provavelmente, infiltrado entre nós. O caminho até a cidade do internato é longo, não muitos sobreviveriam o caminho com ele à solta. Além disso, ele sairia impune por seus crimes, e isso é imperdoável.

A indiferença com que a garota lidava com um tema tão mórbido quanto esse causou um arrepio em David. Qualquer um que conseguia encarar a morte daquela maneira tinha uma grande história de vida para contar, ao ponto de vista do mentiroso.

\- Mudando de assunto, - disse o rapaz. - vamos ter que cancelar algumas Regras… isso não é contra... bem, as Regras, né?

\- Não, não é. - respondeu a presidente. - "N⁰ 34 - Excluir Regras é proibido. Exceções podem ser feitas se o diretor e o conselho estudantil entrarem em um acordo, porém nem todas podem ser excluídas, apenas as consideradas 'desnecessárias'". Julgando a situação, vamos ter que excluí-las o quanto antes. - a garota suspirou de cansaço. - Que horas são?

\- 14:27. - respondeu David, checando seu relógio de pulso enquanto caminhava.

\- Depois do Julgamento, temos que limpar os cadáveres e excluir as Regras...

\- E quanto aos interrogatórios?

\- Faremos amanhã. - respondeu a estudante. - As Regras são prioridade.

Eles pararam em frente à porta do Auditório.

\- ...David, você confia em mim? - perguntou a menina, receosa, virando-se para ele.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" questionou-se o rapaz, sem entender.

\- Claro que sim. - respondeu David. A detetive voltou-se novamente para a porta, decidida.

\- Pois espero que cumpra sua parte da aliança.

Helena então, abriu a porta.


	28. Pistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1212 alunos)

\- Começamos aqui, às 14:53 desta quinta-feira, este Julgamento. - anunciou Touchard para os oitenta e um alunos presentes. - Eu, Louis Touchard, do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio turma três, presidirei o evento. 

"Formal como sempre. Ao menos ele criou uma frase introdutória." pensou David, crítico, da mesa dos convidados, atrás da delatora. Ele ainda não fazia ideia de qual era o plano da aliada, e não tinha muito o que fazer a esse ponto a não ser apoiá-la em silêncio.

Ao lado dele estava Thea Hatzi. A secretária não parecia emocionalmente abalada como antes, mas carregava consigo seu bastão de beisebol; sua arma e prova de que estava sendo cautelosa.

O mentiroso, que mantinha socos ingleses escondidos no bolso do blazer, não tinha direito algum de julgá-la, mas ainda assim, a achava suspeita com aquele bastão.

Algo naquela menina o deixava com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

\- O Julgamento de hoje refere-se ao caso 5, tendo como vítima Olivér Varga, do quinto ano turma três. A acusada é Moire Camshronach, do sexto ano turma cinco, e a delatora é Helena Kapschër, do nono ano turma um. Dou a palavra à delatora, Helena Kapschër.

Os olhares direcionaram-se para a loira de 1,60 metro na mesa do delator.

Helena sentia as palmas de suas mãos suarem de ansiedade. Estar naquela mesa individual realmente dava uma sensação desagradável. Ao olhar rapidamente ao redor, a detetive percebeu que o Auditório continuava o mesmo desde a última sessão que presenciara, o Julgamento de Albuquerque, exceto pela guilhotina, que tinha sua lâmina suja de sangue e duas cabeças em sua cesta, fazendo um cheiro podre invadir o salão. Se tudo terminasse da maneira que ela imaginava, a cabeça da acusada mais nova estaria naquela mesma cesta em pouco tempo.

"Não é hora de pensar nisso." Helena repreendeu-se mentalmente. Então, a garota de catorze anos iniciou sua parte do debate:

\- Comecemos pelos fatos. - anunciou ela, indo direto ao ponto. - A cena que encontramos foi a de Varga, enforcado, com o que deduzimos ser uma punhalada em seu abdome. O punhal em questão encontrava-se no chão, sujo de sangue ainda fresco. Próximo ao cadáver, na parede, estava escrito em letras cursivas a Regra n⁰ 1. O que acha disso, srta. Camshronach?

A menina de onze anos parecia nervosa, e levou um susto com a pergunta da delatora. Ainda recompondo-se, ela respondeu:

\- Isso… seria trabalho do assassino, não?

\- É trabalho seu. - a detetive acusou descaradamente em uma voz sem emoção alguma.

Moire fez uma expressão ofendida. E com toda a razão, visto que evidência alguma foi apresentada. 

\- Está insinuando que eu sou o assassino? - perguntou a mais nova.

\- É exatamente por você não ser o assassino que eu sei que você é a culpada neste caso. - corrigiu Helena, calma. A mais nova adquiriu uma expressão confusa.

\- Co-como? - gaguejou ela.

\- Veja bem, - começou a detetive. Ela se levantou e saiu de trás de sua mesa, começando a vagar pelo salão do Auditório. Ela parecia acostumada à esse tipo de coisa. - o assassino sempre escreve em... como se fala em inglês...? Letra bastão...? De todo modo, sempre em maiúsculas, de maneira chamativa.

Camshronach recuou. Ela já estava sentindo certa pressão vinda dos espectadores do Julgamento.

\- Além disso, - Helena voltou a falar. - continuando no aspecto da mensagem deixada, há uma clara diferença entre o modo de escrita do assassino e o seu, srta. Camshronach. Em primeiro lugar, você não terminou a Regra com a frase usual do assassino, que é "Se a Regra for desobedecida, o culpado pode e será punido", mas terminou do mesmo modo que se termina no Manual, entre outros detalhes.

A multidão que assistia anotava mentalmente os detalhes apontados pela detetive, todos fazendo uma expressão de alguém que apenas reparou nesses detalhes agora, observou David. Talvez eles estivessem no caminho certo, pensou ele.

\- Mas… mas só isso não quer dizer que eu…!

\- Em inspeção mais cuidadosa, - a mais velha interrompeu. - é válido destacarmos a nuca da vítima. É de conhecimento geral que o assassino sempre deixa indícios de forte choque na nuca, mas em Varga há apenas um hematoma, que não chega nem perto de comparar-se com os ferimentos dos crimes anteriores. - a menina falou. - Isso nos deixa claro que o culpado deste caso desconhece o _modus operandi_ do real assassino, o que desqualifica o próprio como aquele que o causou.

\- Mas… - uma luz passou pelos olhos da acusada, que devido à ansiedade não sabia como agir. - isso não significa que eu seja a culpada! Aliás, Varga estava enforcado, também há a possibilidade de que ele tenha se matado!

Helena sorriu. Ver suas previsões tornarem-se realidade é um sentimento satisfatório, mesmo que este esteja coberto pela culpa.

\- Não, não significa nada mesmo… - disse a mais velha enquanto escrevia algo em seu caderno de notas. Moire sorriu, orgulhosa. - Mas permita-me esclarecer a sua última hipótese primeiro. O morto segurava _firmemente_ a corda da forca, como se tentasse impedir sua execução. Também temos a punhalada em seu abdome. Se ele tivesse se ferido profundamente daquele jeito, certamente não teria condições de pendurar-se. A mutilação veio depois, como se o real culpado quisesse certificar-se de que o garoto estava de fato morto. Suicídio está fora de questão. E se você se pergunta como alguém seria capaz de enforcá-lo contra sua própria vontade desse jeito, eu não acho que seria inválida a teoria de que o hematoma na nuca foi apenas para desacordá-lo e levá-lo até o local de sua morte. Uma pena que ele acordou no meio do caminho, não? - Helena olhava para sua caloura de modo arrogante inconscientemente. A ruiva gradualmente deixou de sorrir. Era a vez da detetive o fazê-lo. - Agora, além de ainda ter sangue fresco no ferimento e na arma usada, o corpo estava em temperatura anormal, como se tivesse sido morto pouco antes da autópsia, algo que minha convidada, Thea Hatzi, pode confirmar.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para Thea que, acanhada, assentiu, confirmando a afirmação da presidente, que voltava para sua mesa próxima a de seus convidados, ainda não se sentando.

Enquanto todos olhavam para a secretária, que confirmava a afirmação de Kapschër, uma bola de papel amassada pousou em frente à David, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

\- Posso dizer com certeza que o corpo foi encontrado logo após o crime. - concluiu Helena. - Foi um plágio. Você plagiou o modo de matar do assassino para culpá-lo pelo seu crime.

A acusada parecia confusa. Tanto quanto o restante dos presentes.

\- Ainda assim… o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

A detetive, surpresa, estava desapontada com a capacidade lógico-dedutiva do nono e do sexto ano. Sem a própria perceber, ela os lançou um olhar que praticamente gritava: "COMO VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM ALGO TÃO SIMPLES?!"

Paciente, Helena pôs-se a explicar, mesmo que não queira:

\- Camshronach foi a primeira a encontrar o corpo, correto?

Todos no Auditório assentiram, ouvindo atentamente a garota.

\- E o garoto morreu logo antes do crime ser relatado, não é?

Os presentes assentiram novamente.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que Camshronach matou Varga e logo em seguida relatou o homicídio para Touchard.

\- Ahhhh… - disse o Auditório em uníssono, até que enfim compreendendo a dedução da detetive.

\- Mas se fosse assim, eu não teria tempo de me limpar e estaria suja de sangue! - contestou Moire. - Além disso, há a possibilidade de que eu tenha encontrado ele durante o assassinato e relatado logo depois!

\- Quanto à segunda afirmação, eu faço uma pergunta: Se o viu, por que não gritou por ajuda ou foi ajudá-lo você mesma? - disse a presidente.

A mais nova ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Ela olhou para baixo.

\- Imaginei. - falou a loira. Ela logo continuou. - Quanto à primeira afirmação, você o enforcou e depois o apunhalou, tirando o blazer e arregaçando as mangas para que suas roupas não sujassem. Em relação às mãos, você simplesmente as limpou superficialmente na camisa do morto, que já estava suja, e depois passou álcool em gel ou água do bebedouro nelas. Em seguida, pegou um pincel e o banhou em sangue, pintando a parede rapidamente com ele. - Helena estava calma. Tudo corria como planejado. Ela tirou do bolso de sua saia e desdobrou o papel que pegara da sala do conselho estudantil, um formulário de inscrição para entrada em um clube, e o expôs. - Você é do clube de Artes, né? Deve ter acesso a vários pincéis.

\- Mas… mas onde eu teria escondido o pincel? - a mais nova estava cedendo à pressão.

Helena sorriu novamente.

"Agora."

\- É um reflexo nosso, humano, esconder ou apanhar algo em um local próximo à nossa mão dominante em momentos de urgência. - disse a detetive. - Você estava apressada para livrar-se da evidência e… - a garota fez uma pausa dramática, soando vitoriosa. - guardou no bolso da saia mais próximo de sua mão dominante original. O esquerdo.

O Auditório enfrentou um silêncio longo e apavorante.

As feições de Moire Camshronach relaxaram.

\- A questão é… eu sou destra. - a menina de onze anos pôs uma mão sobre os lábios, esperando a resposta da delatora. Ela ainda parecia um pouco tensa, apesar do aparente deslize.

David arregalou os olhos, alarmado.

"Como…?" pensou ele. O garoto levantou a mão, pedindo a palavra. Os presentes voltaram sua atenção ao rapaz.

\- Ela está mentindo. - anunciou o vice-presidente, causando comoção entre os alunos na sessão. - Houve uma pausa e mudança em seu tom de voz, além disso, ela tapou a boca com a mão. Sinais de uma mentira. Podem pesquisar em qualquer livro de linguagem corporal.

A acusada sorriu.

\- Gostaria de comprovar? - instigou a garota. - Posso muito bem escrever com a direita.

\- Não há a necessidade. Você é ambidestra, é claro que vai saber escrever com a direita. Lembre-se que eu falei "mão dominante original". - Helena deu de ombros e encarou a ruiva com um olhar orgulhoso em seu rosto. - Agora, seria mais interessante se você nos comprovasse que escreve com a esquerda também… - a detetive deu um sorriso malicioso. - afinal, você nasceu canhota, mas sua família deve ter lhe obrigado a aprender a escrever com a direita, certo? Seria até mais confortável do que escrever com a direita para nos comprovar.

Os burburinhos recomeçavam:

\- É verdade, acho que já vi ela pintando com a esquerda…

\- Ela usa o garfo na esquerda quando está sem faca, né?

\- Ela tá se humilhando ali, por que não admite logo? Todo mundo já sabe que foi ela.

Moire olhava para os bancos de ambas as turmas, incrédula.

Helena sorria, de modo sádico, como se gostasse de ver a mais nova sofrer e ter suas esperanças destruídas. Por dentro, no entanto, ela não conseguia se perdoar por punir um assassino com outro assassinato. Não era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar. Seus lábios apenas esboçavam um sorriso por reflexo, consequência da satisfação interna de ter acertado mais uma dedução que a detetive sentia junto com o remorso.

A pressão externa finalmente atingiu Camshronach.

\- Eu… eu confesso. - declarou ela por fim. A garota começou a chorar, seus soluços ficavam gradativamente mais altos. - Eu matei… Olivér Varga.

A audiência começou a vaiar a culpada que chorava, inconsolável.

Helena caiu em sua poltrona de couro, empurrada pelo alívio, culpa e exaustão, porém ela ainda queria esclarecer algo.

\- Mas… qual a sua relação com a vítima? - perguntou a detetive. - Essa foi a única coisa que eu não consegui entender...

\- Ne-nenhuma. - respondeu a menina, acalmando-se. Parecia ter aceitado seu destino. - Fui ameaçada.

A mais velha levantou-se subitamente, surpresa.

\- O quê?! Por quem?!

A culpada a olhou com tristeza.

\- Não… posso dizer… - disse a garota de onze anos. - Vocês estariam em perigo, certamente.

Antes mesmo de Touchard bater o martelo e declará-la culpada, dois veteranos do terceiro ano chegaram para escoltar a acusada para a guilhotina à força. Ela, no entanto, não protestou, e apenas sorriu, triste, e disse antes de deixar o pincel ensanguentado cair do bolso e perder sua cabeça:

\- Você é esperta, presidente Kapschër. Tenho certeza de que encontrará o real assassino em um de seus Julgamentos.

Com a cabeça de Moire Camshronach desafixada do pescoço e seu sangue sujando a lâmina da guilhotina, tudo o que Helena conseguiu pensar foi:

"Quem participa periodicamente de Julgamentos?"


	29. Frágil como uma boneca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1212 alunos)

David, ainda no Auditório, segurava e lia novamente o papel que caiu em sua mesa durante o Julgamento, com sentimentos mistos:

"Não hesite em revelar que ela está mentindo. Use essa sua habilidade de leitura corporal para alguma coisa, Capitão Irritante!"

\- Como ela soube? - murmurou o rapaz para si mesmo.

Que o bilhete vinha de Helena era óbvio. A caligrafia da garota era inconfundível e aquele apelido apenas comprovava a veracidade da dedução do garoto, entretanto, a questão era como ela conseguiu prever a mentira de Camshronach.

"Será que ela agiu para que fosse assim?" o mentiroso tentou adivinhar. Apenas o pensamento de tal hipótese o fazia estremecer. "Ela me dá medo às vezes." concluiu o jovem, decidindo nunca tentar estar no lado ruim dela.

David olhou ao redor. Quase todos os presentes no Julgamento já haviam saído do Auditório e os poucos que ainda estavam no grande salão já arrumavam seus pertences para fazer o mesmo.

Exceto Helena.

A detetive encarava um ponto fixo enquanto sentada em sua poltrona. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos que David quase podia ver as engrenagens em seu cérebro funcionando.

Ele silenciosamente aproximou-se da garota por trás e tapou os olhos desta com suas mãos.

\- Quem é? - perguntou o rapaz, imitando uma voz feminina perfeitamente.

Em um susto, a presidente segurou as mãos do garoto, por reflexo. Ao perceber a situação, ela exclamou:

\- David?!

\- Nossa… e eu ainda tentei imitar uma voz de menina para ver se te enganava… - disse ele, tirando as mãos dos olhos de Helena, que ficou um pouco envergonhada com o contato, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente por isso e voltou a agir como sempre.

\- Faça-me o favor. A voz até que ficou boa, como esperado de você, mas suas mãos são grandes demais para serem femininas. - ela pegou novamente a mão esquerda do garoto e encostou sua palma contra a dela, comparando o tamanho. Era maior e mais forte, ao contrário da dela, que além de pequena, era delicada. Logo percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou a mão dele, virando o olhar, acanhada, e continuou a falar enquanto tentava esconder seu rosto pouco mais rosado que o comum. - E também, eu não tenho amigas meninas… Não mais...

O clima ficou pesado de repente. Não tinha sido essa a intenção do garoto.

Tentando quebrar a tensão, o vice-presidente disse, nervoso:

\- Ah, é… sobre o bilhete que você me passou…

\- Sim?

\- Como você sabia que ela mentiria? - o mentiroso a olhou curioso. A detetive deu de ombros.

\- Intuição, creio eu.

O menino suspirou, de certa forma já esperando a resposta.

"Nota mental:" começou ele. "nunca perguntar à um gênio como ele consegue fazer algo ou chegar à tal conclusão."

\- Mas você fez um bom trabalho naquela hora. Parabéns. - disse a menina. O adolescente a observou mais atentamente. Sua aliada parecia triste.

\- Algo lhe incomoda? - perguntou ele, por mais que não quisesse admitir, preocupado.

\- Nada… é só que… - a garota suspirou. - eu realmente não gosto dessa punição de morte. Me pergunto se, em outra situação, eu e Camshronach… a acusada de agora há pouco, caso você estivesse dormindo durante tudo isso… pudéssemos ter sido amigas... Não. Talvez não. É muito improvável que ela de fato quisesse ser minha amiga. - a presidente fazia um semblante sem esperanças.

"O que ela pensa que eu sou? Idiota?" perguntou-se o rapaz. David revirou os olhos e segurou a detetive pelos ombros, com um rosto sério. Ele já estava começando a cansar-se dessa baixa autoestima.

\- Olha, - começou ele. - eu já tô cansado de repetir isso para você, mas vamos de novo, porque parece que você não entendeu quando eu tentei deixar isso implícito, então agora serei direto com você. - ele respirou fundo e voltou a falar. O garoto sabia que sentiria um pouco de vergonha ao falar isso, mas também sabia que conseguiria disfarçar. Helena sentiu seu coração acelerar pela proximidade do rapaz e sua expressão séria. - Você é uma garota incrível e, se alguém te disser o contrário, essa pessoa é quem está errada. Se alguém não quiser ser sua amiga ou amigo, quem está perdendo é ela ou ele. - o olhar fixo do mentiroso na jovem, mantendo seu semblante sério, apenas afirmava o que a garota já sabia: ele estava sendo honesto. - Posso não ser seu amigo, mas sou um aliado próximo o bastante para saber ao menos disso. Se alguém não quer se aproximar de você por causa dos rumores que ouviu, está apenas julgando um livro pela capa. Eu **sei** que você, apesar de ser teimosa e não admitir isso, na verdade é uma garota gentil, que se preocupa com os outros, sem contar, é claro, muito inteligente. - a única pessoa ainda presente no Auditório além dos dois se retirara, sem conseguir ouvir a conversa dos dois e sequer prestando atenção à eles. - Ou seja, você não é só bonita por fora, mas por dentro também, Rainha do Gelo. Você consegue fazer quantos amigos quiser, quando quiser, e isso não tira a importância que cada um deles teve e tem em sua vida, só você não percebe isso. Então _pare de agir como se todos ainda estivessem aqui_ , porque eles não estão, e chore. Porque eu sei que você está sofrendo com isso. E esse ferimento em sua mão direita é só mais uma prova de tudo o que falei agora.

David finalmente soltou a menina e respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Ele falou mais do que gostaria e foi mais vergonhoso do que imaginou, mas ele não podia negar que era o que ele realmente queria falar para ela. E o que realmente pensava.

Já, Helena…

Se ela ainda não estava 100% apaixonada por David, agora estava. Se não controlasse seus impulsos, poderia ter dado um beijo no garoto naquele exato instante.

Ao invés disso, ela fez o que o rapaz recomendou e, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, ela chorou. Chorou lágrimas que talvez não tivessem saído desde que seus pais morreram há dez anos.

Vendo a menina naquela situação, David a abraçou. Ele conhecia muito bem o sentimento de sofrer sozinho, e não o recomendava nem ao pior de seus inimigos.

"Tão frágil..." pensou o menino, enquanto sentia as pequenas mãos de Helena agarrarem sua blusa e suas lágrimas molharem o blazer dele. "... como uma boneca..."


	30. Brigas internas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1212 alunos)

\- Por que você teve que fazer aquilo com a menina?! - exclamou uma misteriosa voz feminina, com muita raiva.

\- Porque é divertido. - respondeu uma outra voz, agora masculina, como se o que ele fez foi algo completamente normal e sua justificativa totalmente compreensível.

\- Isso não estava no plano. - protestou a primeira voz.

\- Calma aí,  _ líder _ . - falou a segunda voz, sarcástica. - Você também não pode falar nada. Conseguiu usar aquilo que eu te dei?

A menina suspirou. Ela odiava o modo como o garoto a manipulava, mas não podiava fazer nada.

\- Não. Eles recusaram quando os ofereci.

\- Viu só? Falhar é humano. - a segunda voz fez ruídos com seus sapatos tocando o chão, como se descesse de um local alto, onde estava sentado. - Bem, eu não esperava que ela fosse fazer uma cópia tão mal-feita, mas agora que ela morreu, hora de trocar de brinquedo.

\- Nada de "trocar de brinquedo"! - ordenou a primeira voz, furiosa. - Se continuarmos com isso, vamos ter que matar os cativos, o que pode chamar a atenção da polícia depois!

\- Deixe que venham… vai ser mais interessante assim… - o garoto riu baixinho. - Afinal, policiais também são pessoas. Eles morrem.

Um silêncio invadiu inesperadamente o local.

\- Mas aquela tal de Helena Kapschër parece problemática. - continuou a segunda voz. - Temos que impedí-la.

\- Você sabe que o líder aqui sou  **eu** , né?

\- Claro, claro...

A garota suspirou de novo.

\- Não se preocupe quanto àquela garota. Estamos a vigiando bem. - disse ela.

E o garoto?

\-  David Lakewood? - o menino fez um barulho em confirmação, respondendo à pergunta da outra. - Ele é só o assistente dela. Ignore-o.

\- Não julgue um livro pela capa. - alertou a segunda voz. - Meu detector de problemas também apita forte para ele.

\- Estou lhe falando: ele é só um menino inocente e gentil. Não precisamos matá-lo.

\- Ué. Já esqueceu-se de Lukas? Agora quer proteger esse David, é? - instigou a voz masculina. - Que história de amor conturbada a sua…

Ouve-se um baque na parede.

\- Não mencione Lukas com essa sua boca suja. - a primeira voz estava extremamente furiosa.

\- Uououou… acho melhor me soltar. Tenho uma certa admiradora, que é muito mais fiel que você, diga-se de passagem, - a segunda voz parecia tranquila. - que com as palavras certas, faria você acordar morta amanhã. Não acho que você queira isso, né?

Novamente, ouviu-se os ruídos dos sapatos do garoto.

\- É melhor ir se acostumando… - ele citou o nome da menina em um murmúrio quase inaudível. - Minha brincadeira só começou agora.


	31. Faxina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1199 alunos)

\- Eu já falei o quanto eu detesto ter que limpar os cadáveres? Porque eu odeio. - disse David, jogando-se na cadeira de vice-presidente, exausto após passar o restante da tarde do dia anterior e quase a manhã inteira daquele dia limpando as cenas dos crimes.

\- Bem, não se tem muito o que fazer sobre isso. - falou Helena enquanto sentava-se na cadeira de presidente e ligava o computador. - Não podemos fugir do trabalho.

\- Sim… - o garoto arrumava alguns documentos. - O que faremos quanto à comida e água? De acordo com a turma responsável, estamos com cada vez menos mantimentos.

\- Não tem jeito, vamos ter que racionar.

\- Alguns alunos também vieram pedir orientações quanto aos seus medicamentos. - continuou o rapaz. - Falaram que são remédios vitais, em certos casos. Parece que oito alunos faleceram devido à isso: três por doenças cardíacas e quatro pela falta de seus antidepressivos, com um único caso de abstinência de vitaminas. - ele voltou a ler um documento. - Ah, e houve cinco homicídios sem Julgamento. Na verdade, não se sabe o que realmente foi, visto que não foram vítimas do assassino, mas cinco estudantes morreram.

Helena coçou a cabeça, pensativa. A situação no internato estava piorando. Já faziam dias que ninguém teve uma aula sequer e as provas semanais deveriam ter sido aplicadas naquele mesmo dia, mas, sem professores, isso se tornou impossível, e só mostrava ainda mais a necessidade de anular as Regras relacionadas à esse tipo de caso.

\- Diga aos alunos que continuem a tomar normalmente seus remédios e, dependendo da situação, venham discutir como administrá-los com a secretária Hatzi. - decidiu a detetive após refletir um pouco.

David ficou confuso.

\- Por que a Hatzi?

\- Parece que ela quer estudar medicina. - explicou a garota, digitando sua senha no computador. - Qualquer coisa, daremos permissão para checarem os livros restritos da biblioteca. Sob a supervisão de Hatzi, claro.

\- Certo. - concordou o rapaz, já levantando-se para dar o aviso aos alunos.

Antes de sair, ele analisou Helena. Algo não parecia muito normal nela.

A menina aparentava estar cansada. Ela trabalhara até tarde da noite do dia anterior classificando as Regras que deveriam ser anuladas e fazendo outros trabalhos burocráticos do conselho.

E o pior: ela se recusava a parar de trabalhar. E David sabia bem o motivo disso, mas isso era algo que ela devia enfrentar sozinha.

Em frente à porta, o rapaz disse em tom de aviso:

\- Trabalhar excessivamente não vai trazer ninguém de volta, Kapschër. Pelo contrário, vai te tirar de nós quando mais precisarmos.

Então, ele finalmente saiu.

* * *

Helena ficou confusa. Talvez porque seu cérebro já não funcionava com tanta clareza devido ao cansaço, mas ela não conseguia ligar os pontos e entender corretamente o contexto do que David falou para checar se era algum tipo de mensagem implícita.

E isso a irritava profundamente.

"Talvez ele esteja certo." pensou ela enquanto afundava em sua cadeira, considerando a frase em sentido literal.

A menina deu um sorrisinho tímido. Ela ainda não queria aceitar, mas sabia o que sentia por ele.

"Ele é realmente incrível." pensou a garota.

Ela olhou ao redor. A sala estava começando a precisar de uma limpeza. Havia arquivos e documentos espalhados por toda a área, as estantes com livros técnicos auxiliares da biblioteca pessoal do conselho acumulavam poeira e a grande janela atrás da mesa da presidente com cortinas de veludo vermelho pareciam não conhecer o significado da palavra "lavagem", assim como provavelmente todas as cortinas daquela escola.

Helena levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, pensando:

"Talvez isso me distraia um pouco."

A jovem prendeu os cabelos, tirou o blazer cinza e o amarrou na cintura.

"Mãos à obra."

* * *

David voltou correndo ao escritório.

Ele não tinha grandes notícias, estava apenas preocupado com o estado da aliada. Estava com medo de ter exagerado com o que disse mais cedo. E por mais que não gostasse de admitir, ele se importava com ela, e não por Helena ser presidente do conselho ou uma grande detetive que é muito provavelmente a única esperança daquele internato, mas porque era sua aliada.

O rapaz, ao chegar no corredor da sala, abriu a porta.

\- Ei, Kapschër, eu...

Ele deparou-se com a garota com um saco de lixo na mão, pegando alguns papéis que David reconhecia como documentos do conselho e os devolvendo à prateleira ou jogando-os no saco.

Mais precisamente, Helena estava reorganizando os arquivos, jogando fora os desnecessários e guardando novamente os importantes. No canto da sala estavam uma vassoura, um balde d'água e um pano. Havia também um espanador em cima da mesa da jovem. Tudo provavelmente pegue do armário dos zeladores, agora sob supervisão da turma um do nono ano.

\- Ah, David. Ótima hora. Você acha que ainda vamos usar esses documentos aqui? - ela levantou uma pasta amarela com um post-it vermelho em que se lia "ORÇAMENTO PREVISTO PARA FESTIVAL CULTURAL DE JANEIRO", mostrando-a para o mentiroso.

\- Ahn? Acho que não… - disse ele, aproximando-se sem entender bem a situação.

\- Excelente. Pensei a mesma coisa. - a menina jogou a pasta inteira dentro do saco ao seu lado sem nenhuma piedade.

\- Mais importante, o que diabos você tá fazendo? - perguntou o garoto, tirando o blazer e jogando-o para o lado, logo puxando um banco e sentando-se ao lado da detetive, que também sentava-se em um banco.

\- Limpando o escritório.

\- Isso é óbvio…

\- Então, por que perguntou? - David cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não acreditava que Helena respondeu aquilo.

\- Eu quis dizer o motivo, idiota.

\- Estava precisando. - respondeu a garota, como se fosse uma justificativa totalmente válida, enquanto terminava de arrumar aquela parte dos arquivos. - Se você tem tempo para conversar, venha limpar também. - ela se levantou.

David deu seu típico sorriso travesso. Ele não ia deixar a oportunidade passar.

\- Só porque sua mão está machucada e você me pediu com jeitinho. - ele se levantou também.

\- Há! Nunca que eu pediria algo para você, seu mentiroso.

\- Pediu sim! Foi quase como: "Ahh, David! Estou ferida! Venha me salvar e limpar o escritório, por favor, seu bonitão!"

\- De onde saiu isso? - a menina riu da piada boba do rapaz.

\- Estou apenas relatando o que aconteceu! - ela riu mais alto. O mentiroso não conseguiu impedir de esboçar um sorriso também. Vê-la rindo daquele jeito, por algum motivo, o tranquilizava, apesar da situação.

O restante da manhã se passou daquele jeito, tranquilo.

Bruno Petrović chegou a visitar a sala deles. O garoto havia sido selecionado como assistente, tal como o próprio disse que seria, porém não ficou por muito tempo no escritório devido à preguiça. Ele não queria ajudar na limpeza, então inventou uma desculpa e foi embora. Tudo o que ele fez foi colocar sua mesa provisória em seu devido local.

Helena, apesar de tentar relaxar (ou ao menos parecer relaxada), ainda pensava, lá no fundo, sobre a "pista" que recebeu de Moire Camshronach, e David percebeu isso, mas manteve-se quieto. Diante que a garota ao menos dormisse a noite inteira, ele estava satisfeito.

Até porque ele próprio também não dormiu noite passada. E já bastava uma pessoa exausta naquele conselho.

A noite foi bastante conturbada para o mentiroso. Naquele horário, ele finalmente havia parado, assimilado tudo o que ocorreu no dia e chorado. O fato da escrivaninha, cama e guarda-roupas de Lukas ainda estarem intactos em seu quarto não ajudava o mais novo a acalmar seu coração.

Quando seu despertador tocou, anunciando o início da manhã, David estava exausto. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam. Não dormira por nem um minuto sequer.

Mesmo assim, ele se levantou da cama. Reconhecia suas responsabilidades e previa o estado em que Helena se encontraria àquela manhã. Ele não podia ser um fardo para o trabalho do conselho, nem para ninguém.

O garoto lavou seu rosto o suficiente para que seus olhos vermelhos parecessem apenas uma leve alergia. Quanto aos inchaços embaixo dos mesmos… bem, ia ter que torcer para que ninguém reparasse neles.

Ele também tomou bastante café durante a refeição da manhã. Precisava manter-se acordado de todo jeito.

Apesar de todas essas precauções, ele ainda parecia um zumbi, a ponto de assustar Louis e Thea, seus novos companheiros de mesa, ao chegar para o café da manhã.

"Até onde eu vou conseguir aguentar isso?" perguntou-se David quando flagrou-se praticamente dormindo em pé enquanto limpava a janela do escritório. O efeito do café já estava acabando.

Por incrível que pareça, ele é bem fraco quando a questão é privação de sono.

\- Já são 11:00, - disse Helena, checando o horário na tela do computador de sua mesa. - quase hora do almoço.

David gritou internamente em comemoração pela oportunidade de tomar mais café durante a refeição e manter-se acordado por mais tempo.

A garota, mesmo cansada, olhou de escanteio para o rapaz, que no momento varria o chão, bocejando várias vezes enquanto isso.

Ela podia estar terrivelmente exausta, mas não era boba o suficiente de deixar de perceber a estranha atitude do colega. Os movimentos do jovem estavam gradativamente mais lentos e ela já o encontrou de guarda baixa várias vezes naquela manhã. Além disso, ele trocava os nomes de vários colegas e ainda suspirava mais do que o normal para alguém saudável.

Ele estava com muito sono, ela não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. O motivo de ele não ter dormido direito, porém, ela não sabia.

Talvez, se a detetive estivesse em melhores condições, ela conseguiria desvendar isso facilmente.

A menina não podia evitar de desconfiar dele por um instante. Mas logo a hipótese foi descartada. Os sentimentos que a garota nutria por ele simplesmente não a deixavam pensar racionalmente sobre isso, especialmente naquele momento de fraqueza dela.

"Acho que vou deixá-lo descansar um pouco." decidiu Helena.

\- Ei, David. - chamou a detetive. O referido demorou dois segundos inteiros para processar o que ouviu.

\- Ahn, sim?

\- Poderia sentar-se ali e me ajudar a catalogar os arquivos dos Julgamentos passados? - ela apontou para um canto no chão em frente à recém-adquirida mesa da sala, atualmente o único canto vago para sentar-se, visto que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas por pilhas de livros que seriam descartados.

"Ah, não..." reclamou mentalmente David. Ele sabia que as chances de ele cair no sono enquanto fazia aquilo, especialmente sentado, eram altas.

\- Eu… - ele procurava um motivo para recusar o pedido da presidente. - Eu ainda não… ahn… terminei de varrer o chão. - ele sorriu inocentemente, do mesmo modo que fazia com outras pessoas quando tentava as enganar.

"Nem tente recusar, sr. Exausto." pensou Helena. "Você vai dormir feito um bebê enquanto eu termino isso aqui!"

\- Sério? Acho que já varreu o suficiente… - ela olhou para baixo. O vice-presidente a acompanhou.

Não havia um grão de poeira sequer no piso.

"DESDE QUANDO ESSE CHÃO TÁ TÃO LIMPO?!" o garoto exclamou internamente. Mal sabe o próprio que, devido ao cansaço, ele não conseguia ver direito o piso e acabou limpando tudo duas vezes.

\- Ah… mas é que… eu planejava arrumar minha mesa depois… - David arriscou, desesperado.

\- Acho que os arquivos são prioridade, mas se você não…

\- Não, não. Tudo bem. Você tem razão. - interrompeu o menino, encostando a vassoura na estante mais próxima. Ele não havia percebido ainda o plano da detetive e, como já dito anteriormente, não queria ser um fardo.

O garoto então sentou-se no local apontado pela presidente e encostou-se na mesa atrás dele.

Helena pegou os arquivos, já previamente separados, e entregou parte para David, depois apoiou-se ao lado dele, na escrivaninha do vice-presidente, que ficava de frente para a mesa de Petrović, e por lá ficou, de pé.

"Por que ela não se senta?" questionou-se o menino, confuso.

Então, ele finalmente entendeu, e se frustrou um pouco, mas foi mais uma vez relembrado: Helena o lia perfeitamente.

"Droga, então ela notou… Bem, se for assim, me desculpe, Kapschër, mas..."

\- Ué, Kapschër. Por que não se senta também? - perguntou o mentiroso, em seu melhor tom inocente.

O sangue de Helena gelou.

Desse jeito, ela também ia sentar-se e dormir.

"Seu…!" resmungou ela internamente.

\- Ah, bem… é que não tem mais espaço, então…

\- Quem disse? - interrompeu o rapaz, afastando-se para o lado. - Sente-se aqui. Você deve estar cansada. - ele indicou o espaço ao seu lado.

A jovem engoliu em seco. Depois de tanto insistir, ela não podia negar a oferta do garoto. Mesmo que o espaço oferecido seja bastante apertado.

\- B-bem… - ela aproximou-se e se sentou no canto vago.

O espaço entre eles estava tão pequeno que Helena podia sentir os pelos do braço do vice-presidente roçando a pele de seu próprio braço e David conseguia sentir o cheiro do xampu da presidente.

"... É menta." concluiu ele, embaraçado. "É muito bom."

Irritado por colocar ambos naquela situação esquisita, ele se repreendeu mentalmente por ter feito a menina sentar-se lá. Por fora, ele fingia estar concentrado em seu trabalho, para não deixar aberturas ou chances de tornar tudo ainda mais estranho, mas por dentro, acordou rapidamente com a situação.

A garota também não conseguia se acalmar por dentro. Várias vezes se flagrou olhando para o aliado de escanteio. Ele parecia focado em sua papelada, não muito diferente de como ela também se fazia parecer.

* * *

Mais ou menos trinta minutos depois de começarem o trabalho, Helena sentiu um peso cair sobre seu ombro esquerdo. A garota congelou e, devagar, virou-se para confirmar do que se tratava.

Era David, que então havia adormecido e, acidentalmente, recostou sua cabeça no ombro da presidente.

A detetive observou o rosto relaxado do mentiroso enquanto dormia por um tempo. Sua franja castanho-escuro caía sobre seus olhos de modo que eles mal conseguiam ser vistos pela admiradora. O cabelo ondulado dele fazia o ombro da menina coçar um pouco, visto que era relativamente curto, mas ela segurou-se para não fazê-lo. Sua pele pouco mais escura que a dela o fazia parecer um latino, ou alguém que costuma frequentar praias, se colocado ao lado do braço pálido de Helena. Por ser pouco mais alto e forte que a detetive, sua presença a fazia sentir-se um pouco mais protegida, por motivos que nem a própria conseguia entender. 

Então, ela voltou-se novamente para os papéis à sua frente.

"Calma… calma..." repetia a menina para si mesma. "Esse era seu plano, não é? Fazê-lo dormir com o trabalho entediante que é catalogar esses arquivos." o coração da garota estava acelerado. "AAAH! PARA DE BATER TÃO FORTE! ELE VAI OUVIR!" ela suspirou, tentando acalmar a si mesma e seus batimentos.

"Se ele queria que eu dormisse também, já era. Agora é que eu não durmo mesmo."

* * *

David abriu os olhos. Sua coluna doía e ele sentia um estranho peso em suas coxas, assim como a luz do sol batendo em seus olhos.

"Ahn…? Eu dormi…? Droga..." pensou o garoto ao acordar. Ele levantou seu braço para verificar o relógio de pulso, no entanto, o braço encostou de leve em algo quentinho e com textura de tecido. O mentiroso olhou para baixo e descobriu o motivo de suas coxas pesarem.

Era Helena, que também adormecera, provavelmente caindo em suas pernas durante o sono e inconscientemente usando-as de travesseiro. E ele havia, acidentalmente, batido de leve no ombro da menina.

"O… O QUÊ?!" exclamou o menino mentalmente, surpreso.

A expressão de Helena parecia tranquila. Seu cabelo, agora solto e espalhado pelas pernas de David, refletiam a luz do sol de modo que cada fio parecia ser feito de ouro puro. Seus longos cílios ganharam destaque com as pálpebras fechando seus olhos relaxadamente. Sua pele branca e macia parecia louça, movendo-se sutilmente com a respiração calma da presidente. Seus lábios rosados e delicados, que estavam um pouco abertos, pareciam tenros, completando com a pequena e leve figura da garota algo que mais parecia uma obra de arte.

David soltou um longo suspiro. Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu o quão bonita sua aliada realmente conseguia ser. 

"Então não são apenas olhos, né..." pensava ele, finalmente aceitando o fato de que sua colega é uma beldade.

* * *

Não muito depois do vice-presidente, Helena acordou.

"... Que luz é essa? Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco..." pensou ela, abrindo devagar os olhos.

A primeira coisa que ela vê é o rapaz, que encarava a garota com uma expressão que mais parecia imersa em pensamentos. Por algum motivo, ele parecia mais alto, o que a menina estranhou, pois ele é feito de piada pela sala inteira por ser baixinho. Até que a presidente percebeu a superfície confortável em que seu rosto estava sobre, compreendendo a situação em que se encontrava.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente das coxas de David, seu rosto esquentando.

"... Eu não acredito que fiz isso… O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?!" exclamou a detetive em seus pensamentos, em pânico.

\- Ah, Kapschër, - pronunciou-se o menino, aparentemente inatingido pela situação. - parece que são… - ele checou o relógio de pulso. - 17:45. Dormimos bastante, Rainha do Gelo.

\- O quê? Ah, não… Rápido, vamos terminar de arrumar aqui e ir jantar. - disse a jovem de catorze anos, logo pondo-se de pé e indo em direção ao material restante, evitando qualquer conversa constrangedora.

\- Sim. - concordou David, fazendo o mesmo. - Ninguém quer que você durma em cima de mim de novo, né? - ele riu, travesso. A garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

\- Para sua informação, você dormiu no meu ombro bem antes de eu dormir no seu colo. - disse ela, colocando uma máscara orgulhosa para esconder sua vergonha.

O menino piscou em assimilação. Agora era sua vez de se surpreender e entrar em estado de pânico internamente.

\- Dormi?!

\- Sim. Pesadamente.

\- QUÊ? DESCULPA, DESCULPA! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE! - exclamou ele, praticamente se ajoelhando diante de Helena.

\- Dessa vez, passa. Você parecia cansado. - a detetive desviou o olhar. Ela também se sentia um pouco culpada pela situação.

\- OBRIGADO, EU LHE DEVO MINHA VIDA! - exclamou o rapaz, genuinamente alegre por ter a oportunidade de viver por mais um dia.

\- É bom que se lembre disso. - a presidente saiu da sala para jogar o lixo fora, escondendo sua vergonha em passos apressados.

Assim que a garota saiu, David pôs-se a rir. As reações dela eram as melhores.

Ele legitimamente queria que esses momentos bons não acabassem com a morte dele e de seus colegas.


	32. Esclarecimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1199 alunos)

\- Olha, eu sei que a gente acabou de dormir e tudo, mas… tem certeza de que temos energia o suficiente para isso? - David perguntava à Helena, que apenas o respondia com um olhar não intencional de desprezo que o garoto aprendeu a ignorar.

\- Você realmente não entende, né, Capitão Irritante? - disse a menina, seguida por um suspiro. Eles andavam pelos corredores da escola logo após o jantar. - Quanto antes, melhor. Precisamos mostrar à esse assassino e aos 1197 alunos restantes que nós, do conselho estudantil, não vamos deixar esse incidente passar despercebido.

Os corredores pelos quais a dupla passava estavam quase desertos. Após a última refeição, os alunos inconscientemente criaram para si mesmos uma nova rotina: estudo, higiene pessoal e dormir, nesta ordem. Tudo, é claro, sem sair de seus dormitórios, o que ocasionava certo congestionamento no tráfego para estes após o jantar. Poucos ainda tinham coragem de transitar pelo internato à noite, mesmo estando armados.

\- Mas, sinceramente, de onde veio tanto aluno? - perguntou o mentiroso enquanto acompanhava a detetive. - Quando chegamos tinham quantos? 1700? 1800? É muita gente para um único internato...

A jovem o lançou um olhar surpreso e chocado, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

\- O que foi? - perguntou o menino, confuso. Ele genuinamente não entendeu o motivo da surpresa.

\- Não acredito que você ainda não percebeu… ou soube com antecedência.

\- Perceber o quê?

\- David… esse internato é praticamente um centro de treinamento para os futuros herdeiros de famílias importantes do mundo todo.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça, ainda mais confuso.

\- Ahn? Não era para ajustar crianças problemáticas?

\- Oficialmente, ainda é, mas devido ao rígido ensino oferecido e à óbvia sofisticação, acabou se tornando nisso também. - explicou a loira enquanto olhava para o caminho à sua frente. - Claro, nem todos os alunos são ricos ou conhecidos, mas eu diria que algo em torno de 70% em uma média do número de alunos de cinco anos atrás até agora, pelo que eu percebi nos arquivos do conselho. Bom, eu mesma só percebi esse detalhe há algum tempo atrás.

\- Mas isso não deveria diminuir os números de matriculados? Não é toda família que é importante desse jeito a ponto de ter um herdeiro.

\- Se você levar o número para uma escala global, nem tanto. E não se esqueça dos aproximadamente 30% que vieram de famílias comuns.

\- Espera aí… escala global?! Estamos na Inglaterra, não estamos?

\- E o que isso tem a ver?

\- Todos falam inglês!

\- Aqui é uma escola internacional, idiota! - Helena deu um soco de leve no braço de David. - Não me diga que nunca reparou nisso! Nem pelos nomes?!

Agora que o menino parou para pensar, Kapschër tinha um quase imperceptível sotaque em sua pronúncia.

\- Kapschër… você é alemã? 

\- Não… eu vim de Urano. É CLARO QUE EU SOU ALEMÃ, SEU AMERICANO INÚTIL! - o tom de voz da detetive mudou de irônico para enfurecido rapidamente. - CARAMBA, EU SUBESTIMEI O EGOCENTRISMO DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS. O QUE VOCÊ ACHAVA QUE ERA ATÉ AGORA?! EU _LITERALMENTE_ ESQUECI UMA PALAVRA EM INGLÊS DURANTE O JULGAMENTO DE CAMSRONACH! 

\- Seu inglês é bom, achei que fosse sotaque britânico! - exclamou o estadunidense em sua defesa.

\- Mein gott… você estuda aqui há dois meses, David! Nunca reparou nos nomes dos nossos colegas de classe?! - a garota suspirou, derrotada pela incapacidade de percepção do colega. - Enfim, o fato é que temos de chegar logo na sala de rádio para fazer o anúncio de cancelamento das Regras.

* * *

O anúncio foi dado. A sala de rádio abrange todos os alto-falantes do internato, incluindo os dos dormitórios, o que significa que todos os alunos devem ter sido informados. Seis Regras foram canceladas, sendo estas:

"N⁰ 1 - Todos os estudantes devem ser pontuais para as aulas. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

"N⁰ 4 - Todos os estudantes devem fazer suas lições de casa. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

"N⁰ 6 - Todos os estudantes devem ter notas acima da média, sendo esta 6 (seis). Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

"N⁰ 12 - Todos os estudantes devem passar pelas provas periódicas. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

"N⁰ 18 - Apesar de celulares e computadores serem permitidos, seu uso em horário de aulas é proibido. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar." 

"N⁰ 20 - Andar dentro da área da escola durante o horário de aulas é proibido. Se a regra for desobedecida e o culpado, delatado, ele pode e será punido após o Julgamento. Punições podem variar."

A presidente e o vice-presidente andavam pelo corredor, a luz da lua cheia passando pelo vidro das janelas do local e sendo sua única fonte de luz. Ambos se dirigiam ao dormitório em que habitavam.

\- Mas, sério… você é mesmo alemã? - David quebrou o silêncio do caminho que traçavam com uma pergunta que fez Helena se perguntar por que ainda aceitava a ajuda dele.

\- Claro que sou! Por que eu mentiria sobre isso?

\- Ah, mas vai que…

\- Compare meu sotaque com o de Rose, ela era realmente inglesa. Vê a diferença? - interrompeu a garota.

O mentiroso aquietou-se ao fazer a comparação. Fazia sentido.

\- Eu achei que o sotaque dela fosse de Londres enquanto o dos outros fosse de outras regiões…

\- Sinceramente, como você consegue ser tão esperto mas ao mesmo tempo tão burro?

O rapaz abriu um sorriso arrogante:

\- É um talento.

\- Isso não foi um elogio.

\- Bem, me desculpe se não sou um detetive brilhante como você… - o menino desviou o olhar, chateado.

\- O que eu tenho é uma facilidade em ler probabilidades, o que você precisa é senso comum. - explicou a presidente, como se conversasse com uma criança de seis anos.

De repente, Helena parou. O garoto com quem conversava, que estava poucos passos à frente dela, fez o mesmo e virou-se para a menina.

\- O que foi? - perguntou o vice-presidente, sem entender o súbito ato dela.

\- Passos… - disse a garota, cautelosa com o volume de sua voz.

David aguçou os ouvidos. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada além do uivo do vento que passava pelas janelas entreabertas, sua própria respiração e seu coração bombeando o sangue.

Talvez sua aliada tenha ficado paranoica de vez.

\- Não ouço nada. - disse ele, encarando o rosto desconfiado da colega, que estava sendo fracamente iluminado pela luz que passava pela vidraça de uma janela próxima. - Deve ter sido sua imaginação.

\- Ainda assim… - Helena colocou a mão direita, ainda enfaixada, dentro do blazer, pondo-a sobre o punho da pistola semiautomática, que estava guardada no coldre.

O rapaz suspirou, se aproximou da moça e abaixou sua mão ferida com cuidado, tirando-a de cima da arma.

\- Olha, eu aposto que você confundiu o barulho de alguma coisa sendo derrubada pelo vento com passos. - disse o menino, calmo. Ele se virou e continuou seu trajeto.

Sabendo que a detetive não ficaria satisfeita com essa resposta apenas, ele logo adicionou:

\- Então, se realmente tiver mais alguém aqui, pode deixar que eu luto com a pessoa, como uma punição por desconfiar de você sendo que estava certa o tempo todo. E também, sua mão está machucada. Você não aguentaria o repuxo da pistola após atirar. Nem uma luta. - ele voltou a andar.

\- Certo… - respondeu a menina, hesitante em guardar a arma. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que ele tinha razão quanto ao seu ferimento.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, Helena ouviu um barulho à frente.

Já David, não apenas ouviu como sentiu.

À frente do garoto estava uma menina bem mais baixa que ele, mas que parecia alta, considerando que ele havia caído sentado no chão xadrez e ela, meio tonta com o choque, manteve-se em pé.

Eles haviam trombado.

\- Mónica, o que está fazendo? Temos que voltar para o dormitório Minerva logo. O horário de recolher-se é daqui a pouco e eu estou cansado. - pronunciou-se uma voz seca, cruel e desafinada como a de um menino passando pela puberdade.

David sentiu uma aura perigosa e um olhar afiado como uma faca cortar o ar até chegar em seu rosto, o qual mais tarde o próprio julgou estar patético devido ao medo que sentia na hora. Por instinto, ele recuou e enfiou sua mão no bolso secreto, à procura de seus socos-ingleses.

A voz assustadora aproximava-se, revelando inicialmente apenas o brilho de uma lâmina que parecia uma _katana_ com um brasão representado por duas serpentes cruzando uma espada gravado próximo à guarda.

\- ...Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Se não são a presidente e o vice-presidente do conselho estudantil. - falou a voz desafinada.

Helena engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez em seus catorze anos de vida, ela estava aterrorizada com uma presença intimidadora como a que se apresentava à sua frente, apesar de nunca ter visto uma igualmente amedrontadora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, eu sei que nunca escrevo nada pessoal ou... bem, qualquer coisa exceto a contagem de alunos aqui nas notas, mas eu achei importante falar isto.  
> Primeiramente, peço desculpas por não ter postado capítulos esses últimos dias. Eu tô em semana de provas na escola e eu dou prioridade aos meus estudos, mas assim que terminar essa semana infernal que está sendo, eu prometo que tudo volta ao normal.  
> Em segundo lugar, eu acho melhor avisar logo antes que vocês fiquem confusos ou algo assim, mas essa história já está escrita até o capítulo 50, por isso que eu estou conseguindo manter o ritmo de postar um capítulo por dia. Eu demoro muito para escrever um capítulo do zero. Quando chegarmos mais ou menos no capítulo 51, é bem provável que a frequência de capítulos postados diminua consideravelmente. Mas eu ainda vou tentar manter um ritmo de um capítulo por semana ou um capítulo por mês ao menos, então vamos se acostumando com capítulos menos frequentes, ok?  
> E em terceiro lugar, valeu por escolher ler essa história! Eu dou meu máximo para cada capítulo ficar interessante e dar dicas o suficiente para que vocês, caros leitores, também tentem resolver o mistério na Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton, então não sintam-se acanhados e tentem dar uma de Helena para resolver isso aqui, ok?  
> E é isso.  
> Boa leitura, pessoal!


	33. Análise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1198 alunos)

Pouco a pouco, a voz revelou-se. Tratava-se de um garoto oriental de doze anos anos de porte pequeno (talvez até menor que David, proporcionalmente), pele pálida, cabelos lisos e negros como a noite e com olhos que emanavam perversidade de modo tão natural que nem o olhar esperto e travesso de David conseguia deixar uma presença tão forte quanto aquela nas memórias dos que já o encontraram.

Apesar de tudo, o que chamava mais atenção no menino era a espada guardada elegantemente em sua cintura - uma visão incomum, pois a maioria dos alunos preferia não expor sua arma aos outros a não ser que extremamente necessário. Um tipo de elemento surpresa a seu favor, caso entrem em brigas. A lâmina longa, curva, fina, amolada e bem-cuidada parecia leve, mas ainda grande para o menino de baixa estatura e magro como se não comesse há dias. Estranhamente, o garoto a portava de modo tão casual que ele e sua arma combinavam perfeitamente.

Pelo semblante calmo do desconhecido, Helena não tinha dúvidas de que seu manejo com a espada, identificada como uma  _ katana  _ japonesa, era bom. Ele poderia desembainhar a mesma e cortar as cabeças da dupla em um piscar de olhos sem o mínimo esforço.

Enquanto Helena analisava o que parecia ser o maior dos perigos, David não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da garota com quem trombara. Não por ela ser relativamente bonitinha - se fosse por isso ele encararia sua colega detetive por tanto tempo que ele nem veria as outras pessoas ao seu redor - mas porque ela era…

Curiosa.

A menina, a quem o menino da  _ katana _ referiu-se como Mónica, certamente era baixinha, com sua altura atingindo, no máximo, 1,45 metro. Ela tinha uma pele um pouco mais escura que a da maioria dos alunos do internato, como a do jovem que a observava, e cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados.

Até aí, uma garota normal e até um pouco bonita, dependendo de como é seu gosto por meninas, mas o verdadeiro diferencial eram seus olhos e suas feições.

Os olhos eram de um tom marrom semelhante ao de seus cabelos e seu rosto, delicado e frágil.

Mas ambos apáticos.

A ausência de emoções, sentimentos e expressões instigava a curiosidade do mentiroso. Em todo o seu tempo de estudo de linguagem corporal, ele nunca viu um caso de rosto sem emoções tão extremo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi:

"Ela deve ser ótima no pôquer."

Apesar das piadas, ele sabia: precisava entendê-la.

Uma pessoa como ela é o ponto fraco de pessoas como David.

Depois de um longo minuto de análise mútua, o menino da espada sorriu para a detetive:

\- ...Bem, não podemos perder tempo, não é, presidente? - ele estendeu a mão para ajudar o vice-presidente, ainda caído, a se levantar. - Sou Ryuuichi Sugawara. Sétimo ano turma dois.

O mais velho demorou alguns segundos para compreender a situação. Logo ele agarrou a mão do calouro e pôs-se em pé novamente.

\- E eu sou David, o vice-presidente do conselho. Nono ano turma um.

\- Eu sei. - disse Sugawara. Ele voltou a encarar a outra veterana. - E você é a presidente Helena Kapschër, da mesma turma, estou certo?

A jovem não respondeu. O mais novo continuou sorrindo.

\- Quem cala, consente. - falou ele, irônico. Ryuuichi olhou para o lado e fez um semblante como se lembrasse de algo ao ver sua amiga. - Ah, e esta é Mónica Carriedo, também do sétimo ano turma dois.

"Ela estava aí?" pensou Helena, saindo um pouco de seu modo contemplativo ao direcionar seu olhar para a menina.

\- Mónica é um pouco tímida. Não costuma falar muito. - continuou o garoto mais novo. - Dê um oi para eles. - disse ele para sua companhia em tom sugestivo.

\- Oi. - pronunciou-se Carriedo. Sua voz era baixa e fina, como a de uma criança pequena. Esta também não carregava sentimento algum.

\- O-oi. - respondeu a loira, recuperando-se do choque. O rapaz mais novo olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

\- Nossa, olha a hora… Mónica, temos que ir. - ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu novamente para a dupla à frente. - Até mais, conselho estudantil. Espero nos encontrarmos novamente. Boa sorte com as investigações. - o garoto então, começou a sair do recinto, com a menina que o acompanhava seguindo-o.

Entretanto, a mais velha não queria perder a oportunidade.

\- Espera. - disse Helena, por impulso. Os dois viraram-se para ela novamente. - Será que vocês podem nos encontrar amanhã às 14:00 na nossa sala? 

Ryuuichi hesitou um pouco, pensativo, talvez surpreso, mas logo respondeu calmamente:

\- Claro. Não se preocupe, estaremos lá.

Eles voltaram a caminhar em direção à saída. Quando teve certeza, ao ouvir seus passos cada vez mais distantes, de que ambos estavam longe o suficiente, David exclamou, confuso, em um sussurro:

\- Por que você fez isso?!

\- Amanhã, David, começaremos os interrogatórios. Sem desculpas dessa vez.

Helena caminhou calmamente em direção à saída oposta à de Sugawara e Carriedo, para onde já se direcionavam anteriormente.

Na madrugada da mesma noite, quando a dupla já estava dormindo profundamente, um grito de dor ecoou por toda a escola.

Um grito verdadeiramente agonizante e desesperador.

Um grito que logo cessou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que minha semana de provas acabou, posso voltar a postar capítulos tranquilamente. Voltamos à um capítulo por dia.


	34. Lágrimas no inverno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1142 alunos)

\- O que foi esse grito? - exclamou Louis Touchard em um sussurro enquanto saía de seus aposentos, ainda trajando seu pijama.

Eram aproximadamente 2 horas da manhã e quase todos os residentes do dormitório Dioniso estavam adormecidos. Todos exceto Touchard, que ainda estava acordado por motivos que ele não deseja revelar. O grito agonizante veio mais ou menos à esta hora da madrugada, em que todos dormiam.

Seguindo o caminho de onde acreditava ter vindo a voz, o terceiranista percorria sozinho os corredores do prédio V com apenas seu celular, que usava como lanterna, e um pequeno conjunto de cinco facas de lançar, que escondeu no bolso da calça de seu pijama. Ele andava cautelosamente para não ser pegue. Nunca se sabia quando o assassino estaria à solta.

Olhando com cuidado o cenário pelo qual passava, os passos de Touchard ecoavam pelo corredor mal-iluminado do segundo andar. Então, ele parou.

A porta do banheiro feminino estava semi-aberta, o que é estranho, visto que todas as portas dos edifícios educacionais são trancadas depois do jantar.

Ele analisou a porta. Ela tinha sido arrombada.

Sem receios, mas ainda preocupado com o bem-estar do dono da voz, ele entrou no local.

\- Mas o quê…?! - exclamou ele ao pousar a luz da lanterna sobre aproximadamente cinquenta corpos ensanguentados empilhados sobre o chão xadrez manchado de vermelho.

Isto é, se aqueles pedaços ainda pudessem ser chamados de corpos.

* * *

David ainda estava sonolento quando saiu de seu quarto de manhã. Ele havia realizado toda a sua rotina matinal de modo automático e saiu, ainda meio adormecido, para a sala comunal do dormitório Saturno, onde Helena o esperava sentada em uma poltrona, anotando algo em seu caderninho.

Eram seis horas da manhã e a detetive não parecia estar de bom humor.

"A essa hora da manhã ela já está com essa cara… coisa boa não é." pensou o jovem enquanto se aproximava da garota.

\- Bom dia, Kapschër. - cumprimentou ele no meio de um bocejo, então saiu algo mais como "Uon giian, Gafuche".

\- David, - disse ela, séria. Em sua expressão não havia um pingo de cansaço. - temos outro assassinato.

\- Ah, não. De novo? - reclamou o vice-presidente enquanto se espreguiçava. - Esse assassino não sabe o significado de "folga", não? - ele colocou as mãos na cintura. Parecia ter finalmente acordado. - E aí? Quem foi dessa vez?

Helena se levantou e eles começaram a descer as escadas do dormitório em direção à saída deste.

\- Pelo que Hatzi me informou, um grupo de cinquenta e sete garotos, todos do primeiro ano. - respondeu a menina. - Parece que quem encontrou os corpos foi Touchard, no banheiro feminino do segundo andar do prédio V, às 2 da manhã.

\- O que diabos o palito de fósforo estava fazendo lá?

A presidente do conselho segurou o riso enquanto a dupla aproximava-se da porta da frente.

\- De acordo com o próprio, ele ouviu gritos vindos de lá e foi investigar, mas ele se recusou a falar o que fazia no horário, já que ninguém mais ouviu os gritos.

"Um tanto suspeito..." pensou o vice-presidente.

David abriu a porta. Era um dia nublado, como todos os outros, e soprava uma brisa gelada. O inverno estava próximo.

Helena tremeu um pouco ao sentir o vento frio em seu pescoço exposto. Perdera seu cachecol há alguns dias, então teria de aturar o clima. Já David, sem meias quentes, botas, luvas de couro, o blazer de inverno que a escola oferecia e um sobretudo, como Helena trajava, estava tranquilo com a temperatura, usando apenas seu uniforme comum como sempre usou.

"Ele é um monstro ou o quê?" perguntou-se a detetive ao observar o mentiroso.

A verdade é que David praticamente não sentia frio por ser acostumado à ele.

Nos orfanatos em que vivera, nunca haviam roupas de inverno e cobertores o suficiente para todas as crianças. Por ser desprezado por ambos órfãos e adultos devido ao seu passado e alguns rumores falsos, ele raramente conseguia um casaco, mesmo em dias de neve.

\- Então, imagino que tenha ordenado Petrović a marcar os interrogatórios à tarde. Deseja ir ver a cena do crime? - perguntou o rapaz à jovem ao lado, tirando-a de um transe, durante o trajeto até o refeitório.

\- Eu ainda não falei com Petrović, mas é o que planejo fazer, sim. - respondeu a garota, calma. - Enquanto falo com ele, poderia ir, junto com Hatzi e Touchard, impedir a entrada de outros na cena do crime?

\- Pode deixar. Vou fazer isso o mais cedo possível.

"O tempo urge… Seria útil mais mão de obra..." pensou Helena para si mesma em um suspiro enquanto andava junto à David sobre a grama verde-escura, molhada pela umidade, do campus do internato.

Até que ela percebeu.

\- David, só por curiosidade… O que você está fazendo aqui?

O garoto a encarou confuso.

\- Assim... eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou um aluno deste internato, e…

\- Não. Não isso, idiota. - interrompeu a mais nova. - Eu quero saber o porquê de você ainda não ter ido chamar Hatzi e Touchard.

O rapaz ficou incrédulo com a atitude da aliada. Sentiu-se ofendido.

\- Porque eu sou humano e quero comer? - falou ele em um tom irônico cujo a garota ao lado não aprovou, mas ignorou. - E até onde eu sei, o caminho para o refeitório é este e você também o está seguindo, o que significa que você também está com fome e quer comer.

\- Eu estou indo procurar Petrović no refeitório. É outra coisa. - a voz da presidente aumentou um pouco. Ela estava ficando irritada.

\- Claaaaro. - respondeu o menino, debochado. Ele não estava gostando do tom da jovem que o acompanhava. - E não há a possibilidade de eu estar indo fazer a mesma coisa, só que procurando Hatzi e Touchard ao invés de Petrović?

\- Não, porque você mesmo declarou estar indo comer, Capitão Irritante. - rebateu a adolescente, seu olhar ficava cada vez mais furioso. - Sinceramente, você podia usar sua cabeça às vezes.

\- E eu a uso, sua chata. - respondeu o mentiroso, seu tom de voz aumentando cada vez mais. - O que você acha que ela está fazendo? Decorando meu pescoço? Eu também crio teorias, sabe?!

Assim que ele disse isso, uma hipótese em específico veio à mente. Tal hipótese causou um sentimento estranho no menino: algo quente subiu e pesou em seu peito, recusando-se a sair. Mesmo ele reconhecendo o quão estúpida sua ideia era, ele disse, não se segurando. Estava claramente muito irritado:

\- Talvez era isso que você queria: ficar conversando com Petrović enquanto coloca todo o trabalho nas costas do restante do conselho!

David sentiu algo empurrar seu rosto para o lado rapidamente e, logo em seguida, uma sensação de queimação e formigamento em sua bochecha esquerda.

O garoto colocou a mão no local dolorido.

Havia levado um tapa.

"O quê…?"

À sua frente, ninguém menos que Helena, com o braço direito esticado. Seus olhos azuis intensos e mortalmente sérios.

\- Isso já é irracionalidade, Lakewood.

Ele finalmente percebeu o que havia dito, e sabia:

"Longe demais."

Helena era a última pessoa que colocaria suas responsabilidades de lado para algo tão fútil quanto flertar, especialmente em uma situação de crise como a que estavam vivendo. Ele sabia disso, o que não sabia era o porquê de ter sequer cogitado a ideia.

Antes que o menino pudesse falar algo, a detetive virou-se e disse em um tom firme. O mentiroso logo percebeu algo em seu tom de voz, ainda que ele não reconhecesse bem, era algum tipo de mentira ou disfarce. Apesar de reparar nisso, ele apenas ignorou o detalhe:

\- Você sabe quase tão bem quanto eu a importância de manter a cena do crime intacta. Se não a isolarmos o quanto antes, qualquer pessoa pode modificá-la. - ela virou a cabeça, com seus olhos azuis mais frios e furiosos que uma nevasca ficando expostos. David engoliu em seco. - Agora não é mais um pedido, Lakewood, é uma ordem com a autoridade que tenho de presidente do conselho estudantil: vá proteger a cena do crime com Hatzi e Touchard. Fui clara?

O rapaz, sem palavras, apenas assentiu uma vez.

Suas palmas suavam. O nervosismo corria por todo o seu corpo. Ele estava ciente de seu estado emocional no momento e, desta vez, não tentava escondê-lo. De que adiantaria? Ela o lia com perfeição, como um idioma que, enquanto poucos entendiam o alfabeto, ela conseguia ainda corrigir as regras gramaticais e as mudava a seu bel-prazer.

A garota voltou a caminhar em direção ao seu destino original.

\- Ah, e aqueles dois provavelmente estão trabalhando em suas salas. Eles não comem mais o café da manhã em prol de guardar comida para os mais novos. - adicionou a jovem. - Caso não estejam lá, certamente já estarão na cena do crime. Avise-os que os encontrarei em um instante.

Então, ela foi embora, deixando para trás um David amedrontado que, assim que perdeu a garota de vista, permitiu que suas pernas cedessem, caindo de joelhos e sujando suas calças com terra.

Ele estava confuso. Em seu peito, um turbilhão de sentimentos. Em sua cabeça, um amontoado de dúvidas. Por que, quando e como Helena tornou-se tão imponente e, de certa forma, importante? Que sensação estranha de peso em seu peito era aquela que ele sentiu ao apenas cogitar aquela ridícula hipótese? Por que ele não conseguiu respondê-la à altura? Por que seu coração batia tão forte? E o mais importante…

Por que ele sentiu-se tão arrasado ao ver um pequeno brilho abaixo dos olhos azuis da garota percorrer discretamente sua bochecha e ser seguido por vários outros, enquanto ela, sem mudar sua postura, caminhava para cada vez mais longe dele?

Por que ele a havia feito chorar?

Pela primeira vez, David sentiu frio.


	35. Atualização

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (997 alunos)

\- Ah, aí estão vocês… - começou Touchard ao ver o vice-presidente entrar na cena do crime. Entretanto, ele logo se interrompeu. - David? Cadê a presidente Kapschër?

"Eles realmente estavam aqui, assim como ela previu em sua segunda opção..." pensou o mais novo ao ver Louis e Thea no local do assassinato. Ambos pareciam preocupados.

O mentiroso forçou um sorriso gentil. Parece ter sido o suficiente para enganar os dois veteranos em relação ao seu estado mental, apesar dos joelhos sujos de terra.

\- A presidente tem alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver. Ela ordenou-me cuidar desta situação junto à vocês, se me permitem.

\- Entendo… - pronunciou-se Hatzi.

\- Ah, mas não entendam errado! Ela disse que logo se encontrará conosco.

\- Então, não devemos decepcioná-la, certo? Nossa presidente já tem muito trabalho em suas mãos. Não queremos sobrecarregá-la, até porque nosso trabalho é aliviar tal carga das costas dela. - disse Touchard, determinado. David quase sentiu sua cabeça pender para o lado com o súbito aumento do peso de sua consciência após ouvir tais palavras do tesoureiro. - Agora… vamos ver o que fazer com isso.

O calouro deu uma olhada no local onde o crime ocorreu.

Não era muito diferente do banheiro masculino. As quatro pias estavam posicionadas uma ao lado da outra, em uma fila, sobre uma mesa de granito preto fixada na parede oposta à porta. Cada pia tinha seu espelho individual acima delas.

A sala em geral tinha um formato retangular. A bancada com as pias ocupava aproximadamente metade da parede em que estava, deixando o restante do espaço para duas das quatro cabines do lugar. As outras duas cabines ficavam em frente às próximas das pias, e ao lado destas estavam a porta de entrada e um banco de madeira com três assentos vagos, banco este cuja necessidade foi fortemente questionada por David.

Os cadáveres estavam espalhados por todo o banheiro, empilhados, desfigurados e exalando um típico odor de podridão. O sangue das vítimas sujava o chão e as portas das cabines. Na parte de cima destas estava escrito:

"REGRA N⁰ 25 - NENHUM ESTUDANTE TEM PERMISSÃO PARA ENTRAR EM ÁREAS RESTRITAS AO SEXO OPOSTO. SE A REGRA FOR DESOBEDECIDA, O CULPADO PODE E SERÁ PUNIDO."

\- A Regra condiz. Apesar de que há uma exceção relacionada aos quartos, o que não é o caso, obviamente. - adicionou o mais velho enquanto chutava para longe um braço decepado que rolou para perto do trio que examinava. O mais velho fez uma careta de nojo misturada com pena. - Como muitos dos mortos estão completamente desmembrados e decapitados, não tenho certeza se as nucas estão intactas, mas é provável que não tenham hematomas.

O vice-presidente assentiu e agachou-se, não importando se ia sujar suas calças com sangue, afinal, elas já estavam sujas de terra, o que seria sangue seco?

Pegando em um dos cadáveres, ele o identificou como um garoto (método para tal conclusão não esclarecido). Fazendo o mesmo em todos os outros e obtendo o mesmo resultado, o menino de cabelos castanhos criou uma hipótese que, por enquanto, o satisfaria.

"Droga..." pensou ele. "se ela estivesse aqui, já teria resolvido o caso todo… Será que ela me odeia agora?"

\- Por sinal, David, outras… - a secretária suspirou longamente, triste, antes de recomeçar a falar. Parecia hesitante. - outras 145 mortes ocorreram de ontem para hoje, pela contagem de cabeças que fizemos nos dormitórios nesse tempo.

\- O QUÊ?! - gritou o rapaz, levantando-se abruptamente. - ESPERA, ESPERA… ISSO É BRINCADEIRA, NÃO É?

\- Não tem como brincarmos com algo tão sério, vice-presidente. - respondeu Touchard, que evitava olhar seu calouro nos olhos. A atmosfera pesada era evidente. A culpa, também.

\- Ah, m-mas os números podem estar errados! Foi uma contagem apressada, apesar de tudo… - disse a mais velha, em uma tentativa desesperada de diminuir a tensão.

\- É, mas desses 145, 127 tem morte confirmada. - falou o tesoureiro. Ele respirou fundo, preparando-se para a notícia que iria dar. - Trinta e dois pereceram em uma briga entre duas facções pequenas, nove faleceram por desnutrição, quatro morreram por remédios, seja de overdose ou ausência, vinte e oito foram Julgados e condenados à guilhotina, dezessete suicidaram-se e os trinta e sete restantes foram assassinados em casos não relacionados ao principal que estamos atualmente investigando. - Louis lançou para David um olhar com uma mistura de culpa, tristeza, raiva e dor. - É frustrante, mas acredito que é seguro afirmar que estamos com menos de mil alunos ainda vivos.


	36. Mente cheia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (997 alunos)

\- Então… queria falar algo comigo, Helena? 

A garota estremeceu, em um leve susto. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos. Havia chamado o rapaz à sua frente, Bruno Petrović, para mandá-lo agendar e confirmar os interrogatórios daquele dia, mas com os acontecimentos recentes, especialmente os relacionados à David, ela frequentemente flagrava-se pensando sobre estes. Chegou até mesmo a demorar em seu caminho de ida, mesmo acertando em cheio a previsão de onde estaria seu assistente.

"Eu fui, de fato, um pouco rude com ele, mas..." pensava a garota, sequer conseguindo terminar o pensamento devido à culpa, quanto à discussão que tivera mais cedo.

\- Helena? - chamou, mais uma vez, o garoto à frente. Ele ainda não sabia o porquê de ter sido chamado.

\- A-ahn? Ah, desculpe. - respondeu ela, finalmente despertando. - Com estes assassinatos recentemente, minha mente vem estado cheia.

A expressão do menino tornou-se irritada.

\- Foi o baixinho, não foi? Aquele idiota não entende que a posição dele é te ajudar?!

\- E é precisamente o que ele está fazendo, Petrović. Cale-se. A única que está em posição de julgar a competência dele no momento sou eu. - rebateu a garota, firme. A única pessoa que realmente conseguiria tirá-la de seu humor normalmente sério era David. E o rapaz à sua frente não era David.  Intimidado, Bruno aquietou-se. - Agora, eu o chamei para que pudesse marcar interrogatórios para hoje. Convoque todos os alunos que tenham relação com as vítimas dos casos do assassino. Preciso de pelo menos meia hora com cada interrogado. Os únicos horários não disponíveis são 14:00 e 14:30 e se não tiver horas do dia o suficiente, marque para o dia seguinte. Posso passar a noite acordada se necessário.

\- A-ahn? Espe…

\- Tudo ocorrerá na minha sala no conselho. - interrompeu Helena, apressada. - Você tem três segundos para dizer qualquer reclamação. Um…

\- Quê? Espera, eu… eu… - o garoto atrapalhou-se. Ele parecia um pouco perturbado com a ordem que lhe foi dada.

\- Dois…

\- Eu ainda não anotei, calma aí! Cadê o… cadê o papel… - ele vasculhou os bolsos, apressado.

\- Três. Acabou. Vá logo, não temos tempo a perder.

\- O quê? Mas, mas…

\- Petrović, eu peço que não dificulte o que já é difícil.

O garoto suspirou. Ele não conseguia recusar um pedido dela. E é claro que a presidente sabia e fazia ótimo uso deste recurso.

\- Certo, presidente Kapschër.

Bruno saiu do corredor a passos rápidos, deixando Helena sozinha no recinto. A loira voltou a mergulhar em pensamentos, em um debate interminável, contestando e validando hipóteses.

"Ainda é possível aceitar a teoria da ordem de armas? Depois do caso de hoje, talvez eu deva reconsiderar… Não. As chances do caso de hoje ser outro plágio ainda são maiores do que as da não aceitação da ordem de armas. Vou continuar observando.

Tem também a questão de encontrar o assassino. Não deve ser difícil, já que poucos aqui possuem tamanha diversidade de armas, e se tivesse, levantaria suspeitas por não ter onde guardá-las sem chamar atenção, o que significa que o culpado quase certamente tem um cúmplice… ou será que, não apenas um cúmplice, mas há mais de uma pessoa matando? Droga… sem uma autópsia de verdade fica difícil de checar o tamanho e profundidade dos ferimentos. Pode também ser a situação em que todas as mortes são plágios independentes… Também não. Camsronach disse que houve chantagem para que ela realizasse a execução. É possível até mesmo que alguém esteja chantageando os alunos a plagiar o primeiro assassinato, mas alguém teria de realizar o primeiro assassinato para que ele sirva de modelo para os outros… 

De todo modo, a culpa parece ser do autor da morte inicial, que foi assustadoramente próxima do desaparecimento dos superiores. É quase certeza que ela tem alguma relação com isso também… Argh, se David estivesse aqui ele ia dar algum jeito de aliviar a tensão, mesmo que fosse com aquelas piadas ridículas dele. Será que eu o deixei com muita raiva?"

Helena sentiu seu coração apertar. Claro, ele fez observações desnecessárias e a magoou muito, mas ela também foi bastante rude, se olhasse pelo ponto de vista dele. Apesar de ser um hábito do qual ela não conseguia se livrar tão facilmente, a garota tem ciência de como é vista pelos outros e questiona-se com frequência se, algum dia, ela conseguiria mudar de vez.

Fechando o punho, a detetive conseguiu entender seus sentimentos quanto à tudo: queria ver o garoto. Queria pedir desculpas, fazer as pazes e ter a reconfortante certeza de que, sempre que precisasse, pudesse contar com o abrigo de seu abraço envolvente. Queria ficar junto à ele porque David não a tratava como um objeto, como um recurso. Sua expressão após aquela discussão apenas comprovava isso: parecia acabada, triste, desesperada.

Queria mostrar o melhor de suas habilidades para David Lakewood e apenas para ele, para que assim ele pudesse reconhecê-la e…

"O que eu estou pensando?" perguntou-se a menina, confusa, seu orgulho intrometendo-se um pouco. "Droga… se ao menos ele estivesse aqui..."

De repente, Helena ouve passos no corredor em que estava e se vira na direção do som.

Era David.

Em sua própria opinião, ou a presidente tinha muita sorte ou tinha muito azar. Estava indecisa em escolher qual dos dois.

O rapaz vinha correndo na direção dela, ofegante. Ele havia corrido em velocidade máxima procurando pela garota e, logo atrás dele, vinham Louis e Thea, correndo em um ritmo mais lento. O grupo tinha notícias chocantes para dar.

\- David? Hatzi, Touchard? O que foi? - perguntou a detetive assim que o trio a alcançou.

\- Helena… - chamou o vice-presidente enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Parecia exausto. - assuntos de hoje mais cedo à parte… precisamos conversar.


	37. Decisão, mortes e finalização dos preparativos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (982 alunos)
> 
> * ALERTA DE GATILHO *  
> Por favor, cuidado com a parte após o parágrafo "Havia chegado sua hora de brilhar" do David. A descrição de Touchard em seguida pode ser um pouco pertubadora para aqueles sensíveis à tópicos relacionados à auto-mutilação implícita.  
> O capítulo seguinte, entretanto, requer que você saiba deste fato quanto à Touchard.  
> Peço desculpas quanto à isso.  
> * FIM DO ALERTA DE GATILHO *

\- En… entendo… - balbuciou Helena ao receber o choque da notícia.

\- Isso está ficando ridículo! - explodiu Touchard. Ele mexia nos cabelos ruivos nervosamente, deixando-os mais bagunçados que o usual. Sua face parecia cada vez mais desesperada.

\- Foram só algumas horas… - disse Thea, sua expressão como a de alguém prestes a chorar.

David, àquele ponto, já não se importava se a secretária fingia ou não seus sentimentos, ou se a presidente ainda se preocupava com o que ocorreu mais cedo ou se o tesoureiro ainda cumpria sua função de ser irritante. Ele só queria entender:

Por quê?

Naquele momento, o vice-presidente concluiu, resoluto:

Sua família biológica o abandonou quando nasceu. Perdeu sua primeira mãe, sua primeira família, aos três anos. Depois, os poucos amigos que fez se mostraram traidores, falsos, e o abandonaram rapidamente. Então, aos doze anos, depois de tanto esperar, conseguiu uma família adotiva, apenas para ignorá-lo e o esquecer. Então, há pouco tempo, já com catorze anos, conseguiu uma família de verdade entre seus amigos, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse por baixo de sua máscara de mentiras.

E aí, a perdeu de novo nas mãos de um assassino qualquer.

Agora, com muito esforço, conseguiu outra "família" no conselho estudantil, mesmo que durante um período de crise. E não a perderia tão facilmente. Mesmo que precisasse tirar sua máscara.  E talvez sacrificar a si mesmo.

\- David… - chamou Helena. Seus belos olhos azuis tinham um tom de urgência. O mentiroso entendeu a mensagem.

\- Certo. - os dois se afastaram de Louis e Hatzi a uma distância considerável.

O garoto analisou rapidamente a condição da detetive. A menina parecia mentalmente exausta. Se ele encontrasse alguém com a mesma aparência durante uma caminhada na rua, por mais bonita que a pessoa fosse, a primeira coisa que pensaria seria: "Há quanto tempo essa pessoa não dorme?"

\- E aí? Uma nova hipótese? - perguntou ele.

Kapschër pareceu surpresa. Pouco depois, seu rosto ficou vermelho.

\- O quê? Ahn? Ah… é… ainda não… é só que… - a jovem pensava desesperadamente em uma desculpa. O chamou por instinto e não podia simplesmente dizer que queria ficar um tempo a sós com ele. Finalmente, surgiu uma ideia. - eu queria que você reportasse como encontraram os novos corpos. Os do novo caso, eu digo.

David suspirou, mexendo em seus cabelos e desviando os olhos. Não queria ter de fazer isso. Era desanimador.

\- Ouvimos gritos. - começou ele, forçando-se a contar a história. - Estávamos investigando a cena do crime, como você mandou, até que um aluno do quinto ano veio correndo nos procurar. Ele estava desesperado, gritando e chorando por socorro, à beira de um ataque de nervos. Tentamos acalmá-lo, mas ele não se aquietava, ficava falando algo sobre saber quem era o assassino e sobre mais mortes perto do canteiro de flores entre o dormitório Júpiter e o dormitório Diana.

\- Ele sabia quem era o assassino?! - exclamou Helena, interrompendo o relato do aliado, que pacientemente ouviu.

\- Parece que sim, mas ele estava tão aflito que sequer conseguia formular frases. Hatzi teve que usar um calmante injetável que ela tinha consigo para emergências para tentar ajudá-lo, mas… - o rapaz desviou o olhar. Sentia-se culpado, de algum modo. - ... ele provavelmente teve uma reação à droga. - completou, deixando implícito a óbvia conclusão do ocorrido.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, com Helena digerindo as informações recém-chegadas.

\- Enfim, depois de prestar os devidos respeitos à ele e pegar sua carteira de identidade, fomos para onde o menino, cujo nome é César Vasconcelos, diga-se de passagem…

\- Informação desnecessária. Continue. - interrompeu a presidente, focada. David apenas ignorou essa fala um tanto rude e continuou.

\- …fomos para onde ele disse ter ocorrido o crime. Lá tinha catorze corpos, todos baleados e com vestígios de forte impacto na nuca.

\- Qual foi a Regra?

\- Essa é a parte mais estranha… não teve Regra.

\- Como assim?

\- Não teve Regra. Só corpos mortos no chão com sangue. Muito sangue. - disse o mais velho.

Ao se lembrar da cena, ele apenas fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Não podia se desesperar.

A garota soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Isso tudo seria tão mais fácil sem o trabalho do conselho, o limite de tempo e meus sen… - ela parou subitamente, se insultando internamente pelo deslize. David, porém, estava muito cansado para notar qualquer coisa, e apenas ignorou. - B-bem, você formulou algo ao ver a primeira cena do crime de hoje? A dos corpos no banheiro feminino?

\- Tudo que consigo pensar é que as vítimas, que eram todas garotos, invadiram partes da escola designadas às garotas. Imagino que foi um grupo de meninas que matou eles. Como vingança, sabe?

Helena ponderou sobre o assunto. O colega percebeu que, mesmo exausta e com muitos problemas a resolver, a colega ainda conseguia pensar logicamente. Isso era algo que ele realmente admirava nela.

"Como esperado da futura líder dos Kapschër." pensou o menino, começando a entender o mundo em que ela e vários de seus colegas tinham de viver.

\- David, como estavam os cadáveres quando vocês os encontraram? - perguntou a detetive, concentrada em suas teorias. Ela puxou seu caderninho de anotações do bolso do blazer. - Do primeiro caso de hoje, digo...

\- Mutilados. Completamente desmembrados e decapitados. Com as tripas e órgãos expostos. Mal conseguíamos distinguir as pessoas. - o rapaz, que finalmente havia percebido a gravidade da cena que analisou, começou a sentir-se levemente enjoado, lembrando-se do cheiro de sangue do local fechado.

\- Certo... - disse Helena, enquanto anotava algo em seu caderninho.

O rapaz então, decidiu ser honesto, ao menos que um pouco.

\- Helena, sobre hoje mais cedo, eu...

Repentinamente, ouviram-se passos apressados no corredor. Era Bruno, que vinha correndo encontrar-se com a presidente.

Ao ver David, o rosto do mais alto contorceu-se em desgosto.

\- Baixinho…

\- Muito bom te encontrar também, Petrović. - o sorriso do vice-presidente no momento era tão falso quanto suas palavras.

\- Engraçadinho. Enfim, não estou aqui para perder meu tempo com você, estou aqui para falar com Helena. - o mais velho virou-se para a garota. - Os primeiros que você me pediu já estão marcados. Os outros, pretendo marcar enquanto você estiver ocupada com o pessoal.

\- Ótimo. - disse a detetive. - Quando é o próximo?

\- Em dez minutos.

\- Certo, continue com o bom trabalho, Petrović.

\- Obrigado. Farei meu melhor. - afirmou o ajudante, feliz e prestes a se gabar para o outro colega de sala presente, que sequer prestava muita atenção.

\- David, você vem comigo.

\- O quê? Para onde? - perguntou o vice-presidente, confuso, enquanto ignorava os olhares mortais que começou a receber de Bruno em suas costas. 

\- Para os interrogatórios. - respondeu Helena, virando-se para sinalizar sobre sua saída para Thea e Louis, que pareciam conversar sobre algo. Algo sério, ao ver rapidamente a expressão de Touchard. A veterana confirmou com outro sinal.

David inconscientemente abriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto era puxado pela manga do blazer por sua aliada para sua sala do conselho.

\- Finalmente. - murmurou ele.

Havia chegado sua hora de brilhar.

Já Touchard, que estava atrás, já não mais acompanhado de Hatzi, não parecia tão bem.

Com um rosto que mostrava apenas agonia, ele encarava o chão abaixo de seus pés, tentando se restabelecer. Ele afrouxou sua gravata ao redor de seu pescoço e olhou para cima, na direção do céu, engolindo em seco e fechando fortemente os olhos. Seus lábios balbuciavam algo em francês: 

_ Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... _

Esfregando as costas da mão esquerda, que tinham poucas e discretas cicatrizes, o menino destro abriu os olhos verdes, revelando apenas um sentimento:

Dor.


	38. Pontos de vista - Mary Westminster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (982 alunos)

\- Qual seu nome? - perguntou Helena à garota à sua frente. A detetive abriu seu caderninho e começou a anotar.

A menina de aparentes treze anos, cabelos pretos curtos e lisos, olhos também pretos - tanto que sequer distinguia-se a pupila da íris - e pele pálida não muito homogênea, parecia nervosa sentada na cadeira posta provisoriamente em frente à mesa da presidente, que por sua vez acomodava pastas e livros, postos lá por ninguém menos que Helena, a própria presidente, sentada em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

\- Mary… Mary Westminster. - respondeu a mais nova, tímida, enquanto analisava a presidente loira à frente e seu acompanhante, o vice-presidente David, que se encontrava em pé atrás da colega para assistência.

\- Ok… - a mais velha anotava algo. - Ano e turma.

\- Sétimo ano, turma dois.

\- ...Certo. Pode me dizer que relação você tinha com May Parkins?

\- É-éramos colegas de classe.

\- Entendo. - a detetive olhou de relance para seu companheiro, como em um sinal. Ele assentiu. - David, faça as honras.

Então era o vice-presidente Lakewood que conduziria o interrogatório? Mary suspirou de alívio. A presidente Kapschër era conhecida por ser uma beldade com um andar confiante, um modo de agir arrogante e autoritário e vinda de uma família influente. Uma garota assustadora em muitos aspectos; mais ainda com a aparência exausta que dizem, e que agora Mary pode confirmar, que a menina adquiriu.

Já o vice-presidente Lakewood, ou vice-presidente David, como ele preferia ser chamado, tem a fama de ser educado, calmo e gentil; um verdadeiro _gentleman_! Vindo de uma família tão influente quanto os Kapschër (senão mais!), era esperado que ele conseguisse se manter lado-a-lado com a detetive prodígio, apesar da grande diferença em personalidades.

Sim. Se fosse ele, Mary Westminster, uma das poucas "plebéias" do internato, poderia ficar segura de que o interrogatório não seria tão amedrontador quanto seria se fosse com Helena. Ela, inconscientemente, relaxou.

David bateu a mão na mesa, o rosto antes calmo, agora tenso em cólera. Assustando a garota interrogada, o rapaz falou em uma voz nunca antes revelada aos outros:

\- Não. Minta. - a mais nova sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a voz baixa e grave do veterano chegar aos seus ouvidos. - Meu amigo foi acusado injustamente pelo caso daquela garota. Você sabe disso, né?

Mary não respondeu, em choque.

\- Eu vivo com mentiras há tanto tempo que já as gravei na alma. - continuou o rapaz. - Eu posso listar todos os aspectos da sua fisionomia no momento que indicam que você esconde algo. Quer que eu comece?

A jovem olhou para a presidente em um pedido de socorro. A mais velha apenas negou com a cabeça e lançou um sorriso fraco em solidariedade. A caloura sentia o olhar da outra sobre ela como alguém olha para gado prestes a ser abatido e consumido.

\- Lábios presos entre os dentes, corpo curvado, cabeça abaixada, seus olhos vagam pela sala toda menos em nossos olhos. - disse David. Westminster notou; ela realmente estava como ele descreveu. Conseguiu corrigir quase toda a sua postura exceto o olhar. Não conseguia os encarar nos olhos. David soltou um risinho maldoso. - Viu? E não adianta tentar consertar. Eu sei quando você mente.

A menina engoliu em seco.

\- Agora… eu irei repetir a pergunta da presidente, pode ser? - disse o menino. - Pode nos dizer que relação você tinha com May Parkins?

\- Meu grupo de amigos… não… gostava dela. - respondeu a garota, hesitante. - Ela era inteligente e simpática, então atraía… cer-certa atenção. - Helena anotava tudo prontamente. - As meninas… começaram a espalhar boatos dela… e a fazer _bullying_ … Ma-mas eu não! Eu avisava que não era bom, que não ia dar certo! 

O mais velho suspirou, desapontado. Não parecia ser o que ele queria ouvir.

\- Eu já falei uma vez e não gosto de repetir: não minta. Agora, repita o que acabou de dizer, dessa vez, honestamente.

\- N-nós… nós da sala… ignoramos o ocorrido e… as notas dela caíram por… por causa de feridas emocionais, acho… - continuou Mary, quase chorando em seu assento. - Eu não sou uma simples colega de classe… eu sou uma testemunha, talvez uma cúmplice!

David afastou-se da mesa. Parecia satisfeito com a resposta. Mary não conseguiu mais conter-se e começou a chorar. A pressão era demais para ela. O clima naquela sala era pesado. Muito.

A menina não entendia. Que tipo de interrogatório era esse? Como o vice-presidente Lakewood conseguia perceber que ela mentia? Ele não era famoso por ser gentil?

Um blazer caiu no colo de Westminster. Era de David, que havia jogado para ela.

\- Enxugue as lágrimas e vamos continuar. Kapschër, você conduz. - disse o rapaz, de costas para a caloura.

\- Certo. - afirmou a presidente. Por algum motivo, ela segurava a caneta com mais força do que antes.

\- O-ok… - falou a mais nova, segurando o blazer cinza com cuidado e o usando para secar seu rosto. Enquanto o fazia, ela pensou:

"Ele é gentil… de um jeito diferente do que me diziam."

E o interrogatório recomeçou.


	39. A Rainha e o Cavaleiro se entendem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (982 alunos)

Helena espreguiçou-se demoradamente em sua cadeira, cansada mental e fisicamente.

\- Quem é o próximo? - perguntou ela.

\- O nosso almoço. - respondeu David enquanto encostava-se na escrivaninha da presidente olhando as anotações do dia, tão cansado quanto a própria.

\- Aleluia. E o que vai ser hoje?

\- Acho que ouvi algo sobre sopa de ervilha de novo para o nono ano. - respondeu o garoto, com uma expressão ainda mais exausta. - Eu detesto sopa de ervilha. Me lembra do orfanato. E nem era cremosa a sopa de lá. Era daquelas ralinhas que é mais água que sopa... e a daqui também é dessas... Urgh.

\- Não reclame. Você sabe muito bem que temos que racionar comida. - disse a menina. - Torça para que hoje você ao menos consiga uma ervilha, ao contrário de ontem, que realmente só tinha água saborizada no seu prato.

O vice-presidente encarou a colega, que organizava os papéis dos interrogatórios. Haviam feito um pacto silencioso de não comentar sobre o que ocorrera àquela manhã, mas agora que esfriou a cabeça, o rapaz não conseguia ignorar mais, suas calças sujas de terra apenas o deixavam ainda mais consciente. Por que ela chorou com aquela provocação relacionada à Petrović em específico? E por que ele ficou tão sentido com isso? Normalmente, ela no máximo o daria um olhar de desprezo pior do que o usual. E, se ela realmente chorasse, ele simplesmente acharia ridículo uma menina chorar por causa daquilo quando se tem motivos melhores para tal em literalmente qualquer canto que eles olhassem ao redor.

Mas o garoto não queria fazê-la chorar. Não mais.

Pelo contrário, queria vê-la sorrindo.

Ele acreditava que a jovem raramente soltava um sorriso genuíno e, só de imaginar como este seria, sentia um aperto no peito. Queria ver essa cena, mesmo que não fosse ele o motivo do sorriso.

Apesar de que o próprio não entendia o porquê de se sentir assim.

Já Helena estava com o coração acelerado. Agora que pensava melhor, por que o mentiroso fez aquela provocação? Já havia descartado a possibilidade de David corresponder seus sentimentos. Era praticamente nula. Depois de ele teoricamente acusá-la de trocar seu trabalho no conselho, o qual era a única justificativa que tinha para ficar junto à ele, por ninguém menos que _Petrović_ , ela teve certeza de que ele não correspondia.

Mas, ainda assim, não conseguia convencer seu coração. Tinha esperanças.

Bem, meu prezado leitor, eu, o narrador, não tenho nenhuma experiência romântica.

…

Pois é, nenhuma. Zero.

Ria de mim. Eu deixo.

Mas só estou lhe contando isso porque... bem…

Helena e David também não têm nenhuma experiência romântica, obviamente. Eles são o primeiro amor um do outro.

…

Sim, sim. "Fofinhuxxxxxxx!"'s, "OWWNT"'s e "SE CA-SEM!"'s à parte (assim como os vários e vários litros de arco-íris que vocês infelizmente botaram para fora), eles não fazem ideia do que está acontecendo. David nem sabe que está se apaixonando. E, como um companheiro também inexperiente nos caminhos do amor, eu posso garantir que, na maioria dos casos, se temos alguma dúvida quanto à isso, nós tendemos a perguntar à pessoa em questão. Direta e objetivamente.

E foi isso o que David decidiu fazer. Não que essa seja a melhor opção, é claro.

Para se acalmar, Helena bebia a água da garrafa que estava em sua escrivaninha. Precisava voltar a ser guiada pela razão. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo à mercê de seus sentimentos e isso estava a deixando cada vez mais confusa.

Então, apesar do pacto, seu colega atacou:

\- Então, Kapschër, sobre hoje mais cedo, eu queria...

A presidente engasgou-se com a água. Não esperava uma aproximação quanto ao que ocorreu de manhã nem tão cedo.

\- Ahn?! Ah! É… calma, calma. Respira… Isso… - dizia o rapaz, aproximando-se da garota e batendo gentilmente em suas costas, tentando ajudar em sua crise de tosse.

Quando tudo se acalmou, o mentiroso falou, com um sorriso travesso:

\- Parece que a Rainha do Gelo não tem muito controle sobre a água.

\- Mein Gott… Você perde a dignidade mas não perde a piada. - a menina o olhou com uma expressão acostumada às piadas péssimas do menino.

\- Hehe…

\- Mas acho que o palhaço esqueceu do nariz vermelho… - Helena estendeu o punho com um sorriso aterrorizante. David engoliu em seco e recuou. Conhecendo a detetive, ela não teria problema algum em emprestar um nariz vermelho para ele.

\- A… a Rainha devia deixar esse tipo de trabalho para seu... Cavaleiro, n-não é? - ele disse sem pensar muito.

\- Ahn… - a loira hesitou um pouco. Embaraçada, ela continuou. - A-acontece que meu "cavaleiro" aparenta estar em uma missão... - o garoto sentiu um baque com o que ela falou. 

Agora ele entendeu o porquê de a menina ter chorado mais cedo. Ele queria voltar no tempo e dar um tapa em si mesmo.

Corrigiria esse erro naquele instante.

Ajoelhando-se em frente à presidente, que não acreditava que havia dito aquilo, ele disse:

\- Com todo o respeito, Vossa Majestade, creio que estás enganada. Aquele garoto não passa de um mero servente seu.

David pegou a mão de Helena, que apenas assistia, paralizada...

...E depositou um beijo.

\- O verdadeiro Cavaleiro está bem aqui, na sua frente. - declarou o jovem, com seu típico sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.


	40. "Eu não entendo pra quê tanta discussão." by Narrador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (982 alunos)

1 segundo, 2 segundos, 3 segundos se passaram com os dois naquela posição, silenciosamente se encarando, estudando as feições um do outro.

É claro que David sentiu vergonha - muita, diga-se de passagem - mas o orgulho falou mais alto. Sairia daquela situação sem abandonar o papel. Mas por que colocou-se naquilo? Haviam muitos outros métodos de expressar suas desculpas, talvez até melhores. Não, definitivamente melhores.

Agora, Helena…

Por mais envergonhada que estivesse, ela estava adorando tudo aquilo. Se David não estivesse preso em seus próprios pensamentos, ele e qualquer outra pessoa com o mínimo de percepção notariam o rosto dela consideravelmente vermelho. Ele também perceberia o batimento acelerado da garota se posicionasse seu indicador um pouco mais à frente na mão que segurava, por meio das veias do pulso, e o leve tremor que esta passava.

\- Bem… - o rapaz se levantou, ainda sem perceber nada da garota à frente. Planejara todas as suas ações a partir daquele instante e definitivamente não deixaria um clima ruim entre eles de novo. - Brincadeiras à parte, me desculpe sobre aquilo que aconteceu hoje mais cedo. Foi… presunçoso da minha parte

\- … Me desculpe… também. - disse a menina, virando seu rosto para o lado, numa tentativa de esconder a face corada.

E aí estava uma cena que o vice-presidente não esperava.

Helena Kapschër, a garota com o orgulho do tamanho do Everest, pedindo desculpas? Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos.

\- Eu agi de modo muito autoritário… - continuou a detetive.

\- Mas você tinha razão. Eu devia ter…

\- Eu perdi a razão no momento em que fui grosseira. - interrompeu ela. - Você é o certo aqui!

\- E eu fui insensível e perdi a razão logo em seguida, e também lhe acusei de algo falso, o que é imperdoável por minha parte! - exclamou o rapaz. - Você estava se preocupando em fazer seu trabalho de modo rápido e correto para nos libertar daqui! Você que é a mais correta!

\- Mas você tem sua liberdade e eu a tirei!

\- Você não tirou liberdade alguma, apenas me deu um prazo curto para fazer meus deveres! Eu fui preguiçoso e egoísta, você estava certa!

\- Não, você que estava!

\- Era você! Como sempre está!

\- Argh! - Helena jogou as mãos para o alto, encerrando a discussão. Os dois recuperaram o fôlego.

\- Olha… ambos estavam certos e errados, que tal? - propôs David, desapontado consigo mesmo. Acabara de prometer a si mesmo que não brigaria com ela novamente!

\- Bom o suficiente. - respondeu a jovem, jogando-se em sua cadeira, exausta demais para continuar a discussão. - Agora, por favor, vamos almoçar. Pouco me interessa se hoje a comida é sopa de ervilha que é só água ou uma refeição digna de deuses, eu só quero comer algo.

\- Sim, certamente. - concordou o rapaz, igualmente cansado. - Se eu conseguir manter minha máscara na frente dos outros com esse nível de cansaço vai ser um milagre.

\- Não que importe muito, já que os interrogados já devem ter espalhado como sua verdadeira personalidade é.

O mentiroso suspirou.

\- Sequer posso negar.

\- Enfim, vamos ao refeitório. - a garota se levantou.

Antes que os dois conseguissem sair da sala, alguém bateu na porta. A voz era de Petrović:

\- Helena, David, Ryuuichi Sugawara e Mónica Carriedo estão aqui para vê-los.


	41. Aonde chegaram os rumores - Ryuuichi Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (824 alunos)

\- Boa tarde, Sugawara. - a presidente cumprimentou o recém-chegado. - Obrigada por vir. Por favor, sente-se.

\- Não há de quê, srta. Kapschër. - respondeu o garoto, não demonstrando muito do que pensava em sua expressão. Tudo o que exibia era um habitual sorriso de negócios. \- Certamente é uma atrocidade o que quer que este assassino esteja planejando. Gostaria de ajudá-la o máximo possível, presidente Kapschër. Conte com o apoio do clã Sugawara para capturá-lo.

Helena levantou uma sobrancelha. Checava minuciosamente o comportamento do calouro em busca de algo que comprometesse a imagem que ele parecia querer manter. A garota olhou de relance para David: ele não parecia melhor que ela tentando decifrar o menino à frente.

Suspirando, ela verificou o relógio do vice-presidente. Tomaria mais tempo que o esperado, aquele interrogatório.

\- David, vá interrogar Carriedo separadamente, por favor. - pediu ela, tentando acelerar as coisas.

O garoto a encarou surpreso, mas não insatisfeito.

\- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou. Não achava Helena uma interrogadora incompetente. Muito pelo contrário. Mas Ryuuichi ainda era um garoto em uma distância próxima armado de uma  _ katana _ , ou seja, obviamente mais forte, considerando que ele soubesse usar a lâmina.

\- Sim, completa. - confirmou a jovem com seus olhos fixos em Sugawara, que apenas observava tudo com interesse.

David assentiu, obediente, e passou por trás da cadeira da detetive, oferecendo discretamente um de seus socos ingleses à ela, o qual a menina rejeitou com dois toques no punho do rapaz que segurava a arma.

"Ah, é mesmo. Ela tem duas armas de fogo consigo. Se necessário ela pode as usar em combate." lembrou o menino. Ele guardou novamente o soco inglês em seu bolso secreto e continuou até a porta sem fazer sequer um ruído. Tudo em apenas alguns segundos.

\- Talvez agora você fique mais confortável para me revelar algo. - disse Helena assim que o mentiroso retirou-se do local.

\- Devo concordar. Ele estava me lançando um olhar aterrorizante. Ele está com fome ou algo do tipo?

\- Coincidentemente, sim. Ainda não almoçamos.

\- Peço desculpas por vir em horário tão delicado.

\- Guarde-as para depois. Eu que o chamei aqui. - a menina anotou algo no papel à sua frente. - Além disso, apesar de ter lhe feito um favor, não serei tão bondosa durante o interrogatório em si e nem permitirei que percamos mais tempo com conversa desnecessária, como você tentou há pouco.

Sugawara deu um sorrisinho.

\- Desculpe, desculpe! Faça suas perguntas quando quiser. - disse ele, recuando.

\- Eu faria mesmo sem sua permissão. - respondeu Helena, impassível, enquanto revisava suas anotações.

\- Um tanto fria você, não?

\- Nome e sala, por favor. - disse a jovem, ignorando o comentário do rapaz.

\- Sétimo ano turma dois, Sugawara Ryuuichi. Sugawara é o sobrenome e Ryuuichi é o primeiro nome. - disse o garoto de cabelos pretos. - Falo nessa ordem porque, bem, você sabia que, no Japão, minha terra natal, o sobrenome vem antes do primeiro nome?

\- O que fazia ontem à noite nos corredores da escola? - a presidente novamente, a presidente ignorou o comentário desnecessário do interrogado.

\- Eu esqueci um objeto pessoal no refeitório e fui buscar.

\- Com uma  _ katana _ ?

\- Com um assassino à solta, acredito que você entenda que não se pode andar desarmado. Além disso, é uma herança do clã Sugawara. Não posso andar sem ela.

\- E Carriedo?

\- Acompanhou-me por vontade própria. Disse que estava preocupada. - respondia o rapaz, sem hesitar.

\- Entendo… - a detetive escreveu as respostas no papel, palavra por palavra, com um olhar desconfiado.

\- ... Apesar de que… - o mais novo fez uma expressão como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo.

* * *

David e Mónica Carriedo usavam a sala de Touchard, que tinha o dobro do tamanho da sala do presidente e vice-presidente, para seu interrogatório.

\- Eu vou deixar algo claro aqui… - começou David, que estava de pé, de costas para a escrivaninha, à frente dela. - mentir não vale a pena. Você pode ser a melhor atriz do mundo, mas não consegue me enganar, e se tentar, eu vou ficar com raiva. Muita.

\- Ok. - disse Mónica, sem mudar sua expressão eternamente entediada.

Foi então que o mentiroso entendeu: a garota é difícil de ler. Com os poucos sinais que ela deixava, normalmente imperceptíveis, ele entendia o básico, e apenas o básico, do que ela sentia de verdade no momento. Por alguma razão que David não sabia descrever qual, ele sentiu-se decepcionado consigo mesmo. Um inútil.

Leitores, meus queridos amigos. Irei explicar rapidamente o porquê de David sentir-se assim. 

Vamos fazer a seguinte comparação: quando você analisa uma pessoa, você usa uma tradução de linguagem corporal instintiva e superficial, que mostra apenas aquilo que você vê. Se a pessoa está chorando, você supõe que ela está triste. Se está rindo, ela está alegre. Há vários exemplos para como o fazemos, mas o fato é que não conseguimos ver a fundo o que a pessoa realmente está sentindo. Pode ser tudo uma farsa, ou apenas uma dedução errada da nossa parte. Psicólogos costumam ser um pouco melhores quanto à leitura de linguagem corporal devido à experiência e estudo na área.

Isso foi para uma pessoa  _ normal _ . Agora, David…

David via e entendia quase tudo. Sua habilidade de percepção costuma ser monstruosa e, geralmente, quando conversando com uma pessoa normal, ele pode descobrir com precisão até mesmo a intensidade dos sentimentos e emoções de uma pessoa. Ele consegue distinguir farsas de situações reais devido à naturalidade nas ações do analisado em questão.

Resumindo, se um computador pudesse mostrar os detalhes que notamos durante a análise de uma pessoa e comparássemos os resultados de David com os de uma pessoa qualquer, os do mentiroso seriam infinitamente maiores.

Mas ele próprio não sabe disso, é claro.

Ele sempre teve essa habilidade e já é acostumado à ela. Ao encontrar-se com Carriedo, uma menina que, para nós, reles mortais, é impossível de se ler a linguagem corporal, ele obviamente achou estranho, porque  _ foi a primeira vez que analisou uma pessoa cuja quantidade de detalhes notados foi a mesma que um humano comum notaria _ .

Por isso ele sentiu-se decepcionado. Não conseguia ver mais a fundo do que o normal. Sequer conseguia ver tão fundo quanto o normal, na verdade.

\- Não precisa sentir medo. Farei apenas algumas perguntas e você me responderá honestamente. Apenas isso. - disse o rapaz em um tom casual.

Na visão do vice-presidente, a expressão da mais nova, que subiu um pouco mais as sobrancelhas, tirou um pouco mais da tensão da mandíbula fechada e arregalou um pouco mais os olhos, com as pupilas dilatadas na íris escura, tornou-se surpresa, e apenas isso. Para qualquer outra pessoa, não haveria diferença alguma.

Não que o mentiroso soubesse desse último detalhe.

\- Por que a surpresa? - perguntou ele. O semblante da menina pareceu se intensificar.

\- Você… na minha vida inteira… foi o segundo a perceber… minhas expressões… - disse ela.

Agora foi a vez de David arregalar os olhos.

Finalmente, ele soube daquele último detalhe.

\- Quem… quem foi o primeiro?

Carriedo prensou os lábios um pouco, mantendo-se calada.

\- Foi Sugawara, não foi?

A jovem continuou calada, mas também não negou.

"Droga..." pensou o garoto, o terror crescendo em seu peito. Isso não significava coisa boa.

Disparando contra a porta, David abandonou a sala em direção ao cômodo em que Helena encontrava-se, deparando-se com algo inesperado no corredor entre os escritórios.

\- Petrović, chame Mikael Herschübber com urgência! David, pode dispensar Carriedo, temos algo mais importante a lidar no momento! - exclamava Helena, também no corredor.

\- O que houve? \- perguntou o vice-presidente, sem entender a situação. Mónica e Sugawara já saíam da sala, compreendendo que já não eram mais requisitados.

Kapschër aproximou-se e falou mais baixo para ele:

\- Aparentemente existe um grupo matando os alunos em segredo… um grupo liderado por Herschübber.


	42. Surpresa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (823 alunos)
> 
> * ALERTA DE GATILHO *
> 
> Neste capítulo temos uma cena desagradável novamente. Peço desculpas por isso, entretanto, ela é uma cena importante.  
> Porém, eu fiz questão de ler o próximo capítulo (43), visto que a cena ocorre no fim deste capítulo (42), após a última fala de Helena chamando Touchard, e posso lhe garantir que, caso você seja sensível à esse tipo de cena, você possa pular para o próximo capítulo em segurança. Contudo, será escrito de maneira explícita a causa da morte no capítulo 43, mas não em detalhes.  
> Repito novamente: cuide-se. Você é importante. Não há a necessidade de forçar-se a ler uma cena que você sabe que lhe fará algum mal.  
> E mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela inclusão de tal cena na história.
> 
> * FIM DO ALERTA DE GATILHO *

\- E então? - perguntou uma das vozes. Uma feminina. - Novidades?

Era noite, no canto usual, durante o período pós-jantar. Os quatro aliados anônimos se encontravam mais uma vez.

\- Parece que o conselho iniciou uma campanha "caça às bruxas" contra aquele grupo clandestino. - reportou outra voz, masculina. - Mas imagino que você já saiba disso.

\- Claro que sei. Não sou idiota como você para sequer perceber isso sem que joguem na minha cara. - respondeu a primeira pessoa. A segunda soltou um suspiro, sem contestar. - Ainda estão procurando…?

\- Sim.

Um terceiro indivíduo soltou um riso.

\- Não que vão encontrar tão cedo! - disse ele, irônico. A segunda voz também riu um pouco.

\- Pois é!

A primeira ignorou os comentários desnecessários dos outros dois.

\- Continuando… quanto àquele outro problemático, - disse ela. - considerem morto. Cedo ou tarde vai perder o controle. Fiz questão disso.

Palmas lentas vinham da direção da terceira voz.

\- Nossa, você é muito responsável, não é, "líder"?

Silêncio instaurou-se.

\- Enfim, acho que já é hora de executarmos aquilo… - a primeira pessoa voltou a falar. -Precisamos deixá-los desesperados logo, senão eles nos darão mais trabalho.

\- Espera aí… desespero? Combinamos que íamos matá-lo sem machucá-la emocionalmente… - a segunda voz parecia incomodada.

\- Imagine só: - a primeira pessoa usou um tom convincente. - ele morre subitamente, vítima dos ataques. Então ela, sozinha e sem ter em quem confiar, buscará abrigo em quem?

\- … Em mim. - completou o segundo indivíduo. Ele decidiu-se. - Vamos fazer isso.

As duas primeiras vozes começaram a discutir, entre si, os detalhes do plano. Enquanto isso, a terceira voz voltou-se para a quarta pessoa, que ainda não havia se pronunciado:

\- Tão tolos... - disse a terceira voz. - Não sei se sinto pena ou se faço pipoca e apenas assisto a ruína deles...

\- Você não costuma sentir pena dos outros... É um novo tipo de piada sua? - perguntou a quarta voz, revelando-se feminina e finalmente fazendo-se presente.

\- Não exatamente. - respondeu a terceira voz - Veja bem, eles são a melhor diversão que eu tive em anos. É uma pena ter que ver seu novo brinquedo favorito quebrar diante dos seus olhos, não?

* * *

David acordou com uma torcicolo que nunca teve antes. Nem mesmo quando teve que dormir no chão com um travesseiro forrado com pedras como punição por uma pequena travessura em um internato que estudou.

"Se as respostas 'estresse' e 'excesso de trabalho' não fossem tão óbvias, eu diria que era a idade chegando." pensou o rapaz ao ver seu rosto cansado refletido no espelho de seu armário aberto.

O garoto vestiu o uniforme, pegou seus socos ingleses, guardando-os devidamente em seu bolso secreto, e abriu a porta do quarto em direção ao corredor.

Em passos apressados para não ser examinado em detalhes pelos poucos residentes restantes em seu dormitório, ele se dirigiu até o lavatório mais próximo para lavar o rosto exausto. Ao sair, encontrou uma face conhecida passando pela porta do banheiro feminino ao lado enquanto colocava uma bandagem nova no ferimento da mão.

\- Ah, bom dia, David. - cumprimentou a loira ao reparar a presença do menino ao lado.

\- Bom dia, Kapschër. -respondeu ele. Os dois estavam cansados demais para um cumprimento mais afável.

O restante dos interrogatórios havia sido adiado para que as buscas à Mikael Herschübber fossem priorizadas, mas sem sucesso nessa última. Assim como os superiores, o garoto parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido sem ter deixado traço algum de sua existência na escola.

\- E agora? - perguntou David à Helena enquanto desciam as escadas e saíam do dormitório em direção ao refeitório no prédio principal.

O dia, como sempre, estava nublado e frio. A grama, úmida e mal-cuidada, crescia gradativamente com o passar dos dias. As árvores já não tinham suas folhas. O inverno chegava.

\- Agora? - disse a menina. - Vamos dar um tempo na busca. Não temos pista alguma para começar. Mas algo é certo: ele meteu o nariz onde não devia e terminou como os superiores. Algo me diz que ele entrou em contato com o assassino.

\- Voltamos aos interrogatórios, então?

\- Não.

David lançou um olhar confuso. Não fazia apenas sentido continuar de onde haviam parado?

\- Eles são inúteis, David. - dizia a garota enquanto andavam. - Revisando as anotações de ontem, eu percebi: apenas informações que nos levam a lugar nenhum.

\- Então… o que faremos? Vai ser impossível desvendar o caso sem os interrogatórios!

\- Não exatamente. A resposta é simples: se com aquelas pessoas não conseguimos nada que possamos aproveitar de verdade, é só procurarmos outras pessoas.

\- … Ahn?

\- Não vamos mais encarregar Petrović de chamar os interrogados. Faremos isso nós mesmos. - resumiu a jovem.

David suspirou.

\- Certo, - falou ele. - mas eu tenho uma condição.

A detetive franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida enquanto ajeitava o cachecol em seu pescoço. Ambos caminhavam lado a lado durante o percurso. Eram 6:30 da manhã.

\- Condição?

\- **Eu** **vou interrogar Sugawara. - impôs o rapaz.**

A aliada o lançou um olhar incrédulo, quase irônico.

\- Você? - perguntou ela. - E qual seria o motivo de tal decisão?

\- … Eu quero respostas. - respondeu o menino.

Helena apenas encarava o colega ao lado, desconfiada. Ela sabia que ele escondia algo, porém decidiu confiar nele.

\- Tudo bem. - disse a presidente. O garoto surpreendeu-se. Não achava que ela deixaria tão facilmente. - Mas eu irei com você.

David decidiu se acostumar com as decepções que a vida (Helena) lhe traria. Ele soltou outro suspiro.

\- … Ok. - afirmou. Sabia que precisava da permissão dela e, considerando a teimosia da colega, uma oferta tão boa não apareceria novamente com a mesma facilidade.

\- Então está combinado. - confirmou a garota. - Duvido que Petrović esteja acordado a esta hora, mas quero desmarcar os interrogatórios que ele adiou para hoje.

\- Vamos falar com o tomatinho, então.

\- Tomatinho?

\- Tomatinho, Palito de Fósforo, Pequena Sereia ou Touchard. - explicou o mais velho, listando seus apelidos. - Ele ainda é o tesoureiro do conselho, apesar de tudo. E ele não vem fazendo muita coisa recentemente.

O vice-presidente franziu a testa, irritado por motivos que o próprio desconhecia, antes de dizer o seguinte:

\- Mas você pode querer fazer isso com Petrović mesmo assim. Nada lhe impede.

Helena hesitou por um momento.

\- Não. - decidiu ela. - Vamos à Touchard, mesmo.

O mais velho surpreendeu-se e parou durante o percurso ao refeitório.

\- Tem certeza? Digo, Petrović ainda é responsável por eles…

\- Você acha que eu lhe responderia isso se não tivesse certeza? - a menina agarrou o braço do rapaz e mudou a rota de ambos, puxando-o em direção ao dormitório de Louis, Dioniso. O garoto deixou-se levar aos tropeços. - Se faço isso, é porque desconfio de Petrović, idiota. Ande. Temos trabalho a fazer.

O caminho até o dormitório Dioniso foi relativamente longo, visto que nem Helena, nem David sabiam com precisão o mesmo. Eram 7:13 da manhã quando finalmente chegaram ao local certo.

\- Com licença, - Helena dirigiu-se à um dos alunos residentes assim que entrou no recinto. - você sabe se Louis Touchard já foi ao refeitório para o café da manhã?

\- Acredito que ainda não foi. - respondeu o aluno depois de pensar um pouco. - Na verdade, ainda deve estar dormindo, o que é estranho para ele, que geralmente acorda cedo.

\- Sabe qual o quarto dele? Temos urgência.

\- 1304. Aqui no 1⁰ andar.

\- Obrigada.

Eram 7:16.

A dupla procurou o quarto no corredor e, ao encontrar, bateram na porta.

Sem resposta.

Bateram na porta novamente. Dessa vez, Helena entrou mesmo sem a devida permissão, dizendo em sua melhor voz inocente:

\- Touchard? Tenho um pedido a fazer. Será que você...

A menina congelou. David imediatamente olhou seu relógio.

Eram 7:20 e Louis Touchard estava enforcado. Com uma corda presa na lâmpada de teto do quarto e seus pés descalços dependurados acima da cadeira da escrivaninha. Uma carta envelopada se encontrava no chão, abaixo do cadáver cujo pescoço pendia em um ângulo estranho, com a caligrafia do terceiranista ruivo.

" Desculpe-me . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Sou eu de novo. Capítulo tenso, não? Pois bem...  
> Desta vez eu não estou aqui para dar um alerta de gatilho, mas para pedir desculpas mesmo. Não estive conseguindo postar capítulos por vários motivos, sendo um deles porque eu machuquei minha mão esquerda (não é a dominante, mas digitar dói pra... não falem palavras feias como eu, crianças) e outro porque eu tive outra semana de provas na escola (sério. Uma semana de provas quase colada na outra. Foi torturante e ainda está sendo porque só acaba amanhã).  
> De todo jeito, vou tentar voltar a publicar direitinho a partir do dia 3/11, com toda a certeza! (Até porque eu não vou ter desculpas dessa vez...) Então aguardem, ok? Como eu já devo ter dito antes, eu escrevi até mais ou menos o capítulo cinquenta ou cinquenta e um. E o próximo já está a caminho, então aguenta mais um pouquinho que eu vou conseguir (finalmente) ajeitar os meus horários e tudo mais e volto a postar capítulos normalmente... acho.  
> E sim, eu sei que ontem completamos dois meses de história. E ISSO É INCRÍVEL, mas eu fui pra uma consulta, tive aulas e ainda por cima uma prova de Matemática então por mais que eu quisesse não deu para eu postar absolutamente nada em comemoração...  
> Bem, quem sabe eu ainda não faço uma surpresa (uma boa dessa vez. Não como a desse capítulo) e posto um capítulo extra para comemorar os dois meses huh?


	43. Cargo ocupado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (823 alunos)

\- Suicídio. - declarou David, tenso.

Eram 12:32 da tarde. A autópsia do corpo de Touchard foi feita pelo próprio conselho.

\- E agora? Quem vai ser o tesoureiro? - perguntou Thea, com uma expressão desesperada. O vice-presidente deu uma olhadela, desconfiado, mas manteve-se quieto. - Não temos como realizar eleições no momento!

"Que... Que frio. Ela não tem sentimento algum para sequer pensar na morte de um colega próximo?" pensou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos..

Helena manteve-se calada. Pouco depois, fez sinal para que David a seguisse para fora do cômodo, deixando a secretária sozinha com o cadáver na sala do presidente do conselho.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que... como pôde... Touchard, dentre todas as pessoas... - falava David, ainda estupefato. - Eu nunca esperava que ele, aquele tomatinho arrogante e pretensioso, fosse fazer algo assim...

\- Eu não acredito nisso também. É estranho demais. O _timing_ também é simplesmente ridículo. - a garota pensava alto. - ... É esquisito... Talvez ele tenha sido coagido a fazer isso? Manipulado de alguma maneira?

\- Sim... Também é possível que ele já tenha tido a predisposição para algo assim e só tenha recebido um empurrãozinho, mas é difícil imaginar Louis Touchard com pensamentos depressivos ou até mesmo suicidas... 

A presidente, com um olhar de pesar estampado no rosto, balançou de leve a cabeça, como se para afastar um pensamento, e olhou para seu aliado.

\- De todo jeito, Hatzi tem razão. Sou forçada a colocar Petrović no cargo. - disse ela, séria.

\- O quê?! - exclamou David.

\- Eu sei. Também não confio nele, mas Hatzi está certa.

\- Não me importa se ela está certa ou não, eu não confio nem nele nem nela!

O vice-presidente engoliu em seco. Sentia que havia falado mais do que demonstrava saber, e o pior: sem prova alguma.

A detetive vestiu seu melhor sorriso, sendo até mesmo ele incapaz de esconder sua fúria, e aproximou-se do colega.

\- Poderia me explicar com mais detalhes, senhor Lakewood? 

\- Não me chame de Lakewood… - a menina o lançou um olhar de gelar a espinha. - … por favor, senhorita.

"Eu e minha boca grande..." pensou o rapaz em um resmungo.

* * *

\- David… eu gostaria que você me contasse quaisquer suspeitas suas, tenham elas provas concretas ou não. - disse Helena após ouvir as hipóteses de David que foram rapidamente explicadas pelo próprio.

O mentiroso ficou confuso.

\- Por… Por quê?

\- Porque eu confio em você. - respondeu ela. Sua face mantinha-se séria ao proferir tais palavras. - Especialmente na sua habilidade. Você é um cara idiota e seria descartável se não fosse pela capacidade de observação, mas… - a garota o analisou de cima a baixo. - é confiável.

O menino desviou o olhar, embaraçado.

\- Enfim, se tudo o que falta são evidências, é o que iremos conseguir. - continuou a moça.

\- Mas como?

\- Você verá. Mais alguma pergunta?

Ansioso, o vice-presidente mexia nervosamente seus dedos nos bolsos do blazer.

\- Ahn… Kapschër...

Os gélidos olhos azuis da garota fitavam os olhos marrons do garoto pouco mais alto à frente, esperando o mesmo falar e, inconscientemente, o distraindo.

\- Por que… você vai chamar Petrović para o cargo? Não… não há ninguém além dele?

\- Você tem algum amigo - vivo, é claro - que possua condições físicas e emocionais de assumir o posto?

\- Bem… não.

\- Nem eu. - Helena colocou sua mão no ombro de David, em um gesto zombeteiro de consolo. - Vamos trabalhar com o que temos disponível. Por enquanto, entremos na sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi...  
> ...  
> OK, NÃO BRIGA COMIGO. EU SEI QUE EU DEVIA TER POSTADO DIA 3/11 E EU SEI QUE EU ATRASEI MAS EU TENHO ÓTIMOS MOTIVOS!  
> ...  
> Já ouviram falar de preguiça...?  
> Haha...  
> ...  
> EM MINHA DEFESA, ONTEM EU COMECEI UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA DE ASSASSINATO, OK?  
> Se bem que eu sequer acabei uma página mas EU TAVA PLANEJANDO A HISTÓRIA.  
> Desculpa. Eu procrastino muito.  
> Não queiram saber como eu nunca fiquei de recuperação ou reprovei até ano passado no meu primeiro ano do Médio, porque as escolas tinham todo o motivo do mundo considerando a quantidade de vezes que eu já esqueci tarefa.  
> ...  
> Sim. Eu tenho 16. Estou no meu segundo ano do Médio. Não deve ser estranho a esse ponto, gente. Olha as coisas que eu escrevo!  
> ...  
> Se bem que eu comecei a escrever isso aqui com 13, né...  
> Bem, eu tenho uma mente perturbada e perco todas as deadlines. Definimos isso sobre mim, ao menos!  
> Ah, e próximo capítulo vai ser bem interessante. Não percam! :D (Não esperem que ele venha tão cedo, no entanto... haha... não me matem por isso também)


	44. Evidências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (802 alunos)

"Será que vai dar certo, esse plano?" pensava David, deitado em sua cama.

Ainda trajado com o uniforme, o menino pegou o celular e abriu a galeria de fotos. Olhando seu histórico, o que antes eram _prints_ de piadas da internet - tirados bem antes de sua entrada no internato - ou _selfies_ com Lukas, Rose, Helena e Rafael, agora eram apenas fotos de cadáveres, sangue e mutilações. Realmente, fotos incomuns para o celular de um adolescente de catorze anos.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro e desligou a tela do celular, jogando-o em cima das cobertas. Se tudo ocorresse como planejado, era a última vez que usaria aquele aparelhinho.

Levantando-se, ele começou a tirar a farda suja de produtos químicos de limpeza que usava. Era noite e ele procurava sua camiseta do _Giants_ e calça de moletom que usava para dormir em seu armário. Hoje foi dia de limpeza da escola pelo nono ano turma um, que agora contava com apenas catorze alunos em sala, então ele não conseguiu chegar a tempo no horário de banho. Também porque mais vinte alunos foram mortos sem o símbolo do assassino e um Julgado e executado, então teve toda aquela burocracia dos assassinatos para lidar.

Mas mesmo que chegasse a tempo do banho, ele não o tomaria. Tinha outros planos.

Olhando para seu relógio, ele fechou sua porta, encarou sua janela e desligou as luzes, deitando-se em sua cama e cobrindo-se com o cobertor até a cabeça.

Contando os segundos, ele cerrou firmemente os punhos.

Precisamente 46 minutos depois, David ouviu sua porta ranger.

"... Então, é aqui." pensou ele, preparando discretamente um travesseiro para proteção.

O garoto, de costas para o intruso e de frente para a parede, aguçou os ouvidos. Passos vieram em sua direção e pararam atrás dele.

Então, um forte impacto atingiu a nuca do vice-presidente, que soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, mas não conseguiu produzir nenhum som, mesmo que quisesse.

A dor que o rapaz sentiu era excruciante. Sua visão ficou turva; seu pulmão tentava agarrar-se à qualquer esperança de oxigênio; suas pálpebras pesavam, querendo fechar em um desmaio, mas David não se permitiu e manteve-se atento.

\- Ok. Agora… - murmurou o invasor. Um barulho de arma sendo carregada foi o aviso para o mentiroso pegar a faca que escondeu debaixo do outro travesseiro que usava, o que apoiava sua cabeça. - Foi mal, mas são as Regras. Além disso… _n_ _i_ _kad mi se nisi sviđao_.

Sentindo sua camisa sendo puxada e seu leve corpo sendo erguido, uma onda de adrenalina invade o vice-presidente e, com sua faca em mãos, dá um chute nas costelas do desconhecido, que solta a camisa do menino em reflexo. Rapidamente, este jogou-se contra o adversário, envolvendo-o em um abraço pelas costas enquanto ele caía no chão.

\- Quieto. - David posicionou sua faca na garganta do intruso em cima dele. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela lâmina. - Você não vai à lugar algum.

A porta do quarto se escancarou, revelando Helena, de pijama e pantufas, armada com sua semi-automática em uma mão e seu revólver na outra.

 _\- Berliner Polizei! Halt! -_ disse ela automaticamente ao entrar, como algo ao qual ela estivesse acostumada a falar.

Mas o invasor já estava imobilizado.

\- Um pouco atrasado, não acha? - falou o aliado, ainda segurando o inimigo e prendendo-o no chão.

\- Tive uns probleminhas. - ela apontou para trás, na direção de seu quarto. Outra pessoa jazia inconsciente no chão de madeira do aposento oposto. - Agora… - sem deixar de apontar a arma para o intruso, a garota apertou o interruptor de luz. - Sabia.

A luz revelou, nos braços de David, um garoto: Bruno Petrović, com sangue escorrendo da boca e da faca que o colega de classe empunhava. O chute deve ter sido bastante efetivo, visto que sua expressão ainda mostrava traços de dor e ele parece ter cuspido sangue.

\- Droga… - o menino de olhos verdes balbuciou.

Uma pequena multidão se formou na porta do quarto do mentiroso. Todos ainda trajados para dormir, chegando às pressas.

\- Como soube? - perguntou o vice-presidente.

\- Deduzi. - respondeu a detetive.- Mas tive 100% de certeza ao ouvir os barulhos no seu quarto e de lidar com isso aqui.

Ela voltou e ligou as luzes do seu quarto, revelando ninguém menos que Thea Hatzi, que dormia tranquilamente ao lado de um pedaço de pano que parecia ter sido banhado em algo.

\- Um lenço de bolso banhado em sevoflurano, um anestésico geral inalatório. - explicou a loira. - O plano era eu morrer uma morte sem dor, aparentemente.

\- Minha câmera funcionou? - perguntou o rapaz. Helena pegou o celular escondido no armário ao lado da porta, cujo reflexo podia ser visto na janela do quarto, e parou a gravação.

\- Sim, e a minha também. - falou ela, aproximando-se do menino no chão e mostrando o vídeo extremamente longo.

Dois garotos mais velhos tiraram Petrović de cima de David e o seguraram firmemente pelos braços.

\- Ótimo. - disse o mentiroso, tentando se levantar.

E, finalmente, caiu desmaiado, exibindo seus mais novos ferimentos: cacos de vidro do celular que havia jogado na cama cortavam sua nuca, derramando seu sangue pelo chão do quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei...  
> Não briga comigo, tá?  
> Vai demorar para o próximo também? Talvez.  
> ...  
> O PRÓXIMO VAI SER BOM ENTÃO EU ACHO QUE COMPENSA.


	45. Inconsciência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (802 alunos)

"Ai minha cabeça..." pensei, enquanto caía no chão após tirarem Bruno Petrović de cima de mim.

Ouço minha faca (que na verdade era de Lukas, assim como o celular que usei de câmera) cair no chão. Em meu campo de visão, a última coisa que vi foi Helena se abaixando para checar minha condição, suas feições preocupadas chamando meu nome e suas mãos sujas de sangue. Meu sangue, acho.

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Eram aproximadamente 2:00pm do mesmo dia do suicídio do tomatinho e da realização do plano. Helena e eu estávamos esfregando as paredes da sala de aula em que ocorreu o mais recente assassinato em série. Era mais uma pessoa que plagiou o estilo do assassino que procuramos.

Sério? Vou ter que viver tudo isso de novo? Se estamos seguindo os clichês de morte, vai faltar só uma luz no fim do túnel, e se for para morrer, deixa que seja em paz e logo, que droga, não me faz ter que me arrepender das minhas escolhas passadas...

\- Como você pretende conseguir essas provas? - perguntei à detetive ao meu lado. Uma pergunta óbvia e sensata, devo dizer. Uma pergunta óbvia e sensata que antecedeu uma resposta anormal e... qual o oposto de sensata mesmo...? Absurda? Sei lá, uma resposta não óbvia e não sensata.

\- Simples. - ela disse enquanto limpava o sangue das paredes, fazendo aquela cara fofa que parece um esquilo que ela faz quando está muito concentrada. E foi essa mesma carinha que me disse, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, isto:

\- Vamos fazê-los mostrar sua verdadeira face para nós.

\- ...Claro. Porque podemos muito bem chegar na frente deles e pedir polidamente: "Ei, será que você poderia, por favor, confessar seus crimes como assassino ou assassina e deixar a gente te prender e fazer você sofrer uma humilhação muito grande e tornar-se a vergonha da família de vocês?" - eu disse, irônico. A garota me ignorou e continuou a explicação.

\- Lembra-se que hoje eu mencionei, na frente de Hatzi, que a tranca da minha porta estava quebrada?

\- Sim. Pior mentira impossível, aliás. - incluo algo que não é nada além da verdade. - Você "espera que ninguém venha atrapalhar seu sono"? Faça-me o favor. Se fosse verdade, você nem pensaria em fechar os olhos. Ficaria a noite inteira acordada, de guarda com suas armas.

\- E é exatamente por isso que temos que torcer para que eles não sejam espertos o suficiente para notar. - falou ela ao meu lado. Seus finos braços brancos expostos após ela tirar seu _blazer_ e arregaçar suas mangas. - Enfim, eu quero que você faça o mesmo, só que na frente de Petrović e usando sua porta.

Eu parei e me virei para Helena. "Isso é ridículo. Ela quer me levar à morte certa?" pensei na hora.

Ah, meu jovem eu. Se eu realmente já não estiver morto e revivenciando meus erros cometidos em vida, eu vou me dar um belíssimo tapa quando acordar. Como pude ser tão idiota?

É claro que ela não se importa em me sacrificar em prol da investigação. Ela é a Helena.

\- Não me olhe com essa cara. Você não vai morrer. - disse a própria.

Rá.

Rá.

Rá.

Irônico, não?

\- É bom mesmo. - falei, voltando a me concentrar em esfregar a parede suja.

\- Vai, no máximo, desmaiar e apagar completamente por alguns poucos dias. - murmurou a garota.

UAU.

MAS ISSO EU NÃO OUÇO, NÉ?

SÉRIO, PARABÉNS, SISTEMA AUDITIVO E COGNITIVO. OBRIGADO POR SEMPRE NÃO FUNCIONAR QUANDO EU PRECISO.

Suspirei, pensando: "O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando?"

Nada. Eu sempre faço o que ela manda. Mesmo que eu goste ou não. É melhor do que ver ela chorando.

...Ela deve me ver como um capacho, mesmo...

\- Certo. - eu disse. - Mas você vem junto.

\- Tudo bem. - respondeu ela, no mesmo instante. Estranhei, e agora percebo: era o plano desde o início.

* * *

Encontramos Petrović passando por um corredor, provavelmente em busca de mais uma área para limpar. Calculei sua trajetória e puxei Helena pela mão até encontrar o local mais próximo do ideal para realizar o plano que eu tinha em mente.

\- O que você tá…?! - sussurrou ela, irritada por eu ter a puxado comigo, provavelmente.

\- Shhhhh. Silêncio. - ordenei, prestando atenção aos meus arredores.

Era uma bifurcação em T entre corredores. Me encostei na parede da direção do corredor em que Petrović não viria, de modo que ele conseguisse me ver, mas eu não, e assumi uma pose natural. 

\- Aja naturalmente. - murmurei para a detetive.

Ouvi os passos se aproximando e comecei, falando:

\- … Pois é, se não conseguirmos resolver isso… o que pretende fazer?

Os passos pararam. Helena deu um forte pisão em meu pé porque passei a bola para ela. Doeu para um caramba, mas mantive meu rosto sério, afinal, ele não conseguia vê-la, já que estava na parede oposta à minha.

\- Bem, provavelmente vou estar morta. - respondeu ela, voltando a tentar agir naturalmente.

Ênfase em "tentar".

\- Só espero que, no mínimo, isso não ocorra agora, com aquela porta quebrada sua. - recebi outro pisão. - Precisamos que você investigue isso… - fiz uma expressão preocupada. - Mas… se bem que o dormitório já é seguro o suficiente, creio eu. Trancamos a porta principal todas as noites e só o conselho estudantil tem a chave mestra. Isso meio que me deixa aliviado.

Mesmo sabendo que é uma farsa, Helena parece ter corado.

\- P-por quê...? - perguntou ela à mim. Seus olhos azuis como gelo olhavam dentro dos meus, e suas sobrancelhas, levemente tensionadas, a faziam parecer um... filhote de cachorro?

Como... Como ela consegue ser tão... fofa?! Só dificulta para mim tentar não provocar ela para ver as reações!

…

Espera aí… desde quando eu acho ela tão adorável assim?

...Ahn...?

"Se você continuar agindo assim eu não vou querer parar de te provocar, sua…!" pensei naquele instante, me interrompendo no meu atual pensamento.

Finalmente algo em que posso concordar com meu eu do passado.

\- ...B-bem, além de que assim você fica mais segura, é claro… - tossi para mudar o tom de voz. - Meu quarto também está com a porta quebrada. Deve ter sido naquele dia em que ouvimos tiros pela primeira vez e você, com medo, correu para o meu quarto pedir socorro.

Mais um pisão no pé. Dessa vez, não contive a dor. Eu tinha uma noção de qual seria a reação dela. E não ia ser uma fofinha, dessa vez.

\- Ai!

\- Acho bom esclarecer que foi você que veio correndo para o meu quarto àquele dia porque queria ir ver o que aconteceu. - replicou a Rainha do Gelo, agora irritada. - Eu só queria estudar em paz!

\- Tá, tá! Vamos voltar ao trabalho. - eu disse, pois daquele jeito Helena ia levar a discussão a sério e esquecer o propósito inicial daquilo. - Temos mais sangue a limpar.

Os passos, que logo confirmei serem de Petrović, voltaram a fazer barulho, com mais frequência agora do que antes. Ele estava correndo.

Esperei até ter certeza de que ele estava longe o suficiente.

\- ...Ele mordeu a isca. E aí? - perguntei.

\- Agora, vamos ao seu quarto. - respondeu a garota ao meu lado, ainda se recuperando do pequeno ataque de raiva.

\- Ao meu? - perguntei, confuso. - Antes que você perca seu tempo, já vou lhe avisando que não há nada de mais lá.

\- ...Não é a sua parte do quarto a que me refiro, idiota... - falou Helena, seu semblante em luto. Ela ficou quieta.

\- A minha... parte...?

Enfim entendi o que ela quis dizer. Meu peito apertou e o rosto sem vida do ex-presidente me veio à mente.

... Ele definitivamente era um bom amigo.

\- ...Sim. Temos que pegar e configurar o celular dele. E depois… o da Rose. - Helena hesitou, ferida. - Precisamos de evidência se eles vierem. Petrović certamente irá até você se ele invadir. Se Hatzi invadir, no entanto… as chances são maiores de que ela venha até mim, mas nunca se sabe. Além disso, há a possibilidade de ambos virem até nós, e…

\- Se isso ocorrer, será uma grande incógnita. - completei.

\- Sim e não. - a presidente me corrigiu. - Se isso ocorrer, é 100% de certeza de que Hatzi virá até mim. Se ela fizer isso, assim que eu terminar com ela, irei até seu quarto lhe ajudar, você estando ou não com Petrović. E se ele vier lhe atacar, entre em meus aposentos assim que puder contê-lo também.

\- E se eu não puder?

\- Se Hatzi não vier, mas Petrović sim, eu estarei atenta aos ruídos, então irei ao seu socorro. - explicou a detetive. - O contrário também pode acontecer, por isso confio que você também preste atenção aos barulhos e venha me ajudar.

\- Ahn… tá. - eu disse, meio confuso. - Mas eles podem não colaborar entre si se vierem juntos.

\- Iríamos ouvir a discussão deles no corredor e nos certificarmos de que eles condizem com nossas suspeitas. Então, cedo ou tarde, eles atacariam separadamente. - falou a garota com firmeza. - De toda maneira, saímos ganhando. É um plano com 90% de chance de sucesso.

\- E os 10% que restaram?

Helena gelou enquanto me encarava, séria.

Ela estava com medo. Muito.

\- Torça para que eles não se concretizem.

* * *

Era manhã e Helena observava David, ainda inconsciente, deitado em uma cama na enfermaria. A expressão dele estava tensa e ele tinha febre. Às vezes o garoto balbuciava coisas que a menina não conseguia compreender. Havia passado a noite inteira assim.

"Eu não acredito que esse idiota trocou as camadas de proteção que eu falei e colocou o celular em contato com a pele e os travesseiros por cima dele, ao invés do preciso contrário que eu expliquei." pensou a menina, preocupada, encarando os esparadrapos no pescoço do rapaz, provenientes da pequena cirurgia que ocorreu na noite passada. "É claro que os cacos iam te cortar..."

Ela suspirou, voltando o olhar para seus próprios pés abaixo de si.

"Por favor, não morra."

A porta se abriu e a garota dirigiu sua atenção à ela. Um menino indiano, de cabelos pretos e lisos, olhos castanhos gentis e um porte normal para sua idade de catorze anos apareceu, dizendo:

\- Hatzi finalmente acordou e Petrović, recusando-se a falar até agora, já está no Auditório, presidente Kapschër.

\- Ah, obrigada, Dutta. - Helena se levantou. - Já que agora você é o novo enfermeiro, poderia cuidar de David em minha ausência? Se a febre dele piorar, dê uma dipirona. Ele não possui alergia a nenhum medicamento, até onde sei.

\- Claro. - respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso.

A detetive saiu da sala, deixando David e o menino, Raj Dutta, sozinhos, partindo em direção ao Auditório.


	46. Sangue, pó e neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (796 alunos)

A primeira coisa que David viu ao abrir os olhos foi um menino indiano desconhecido trocando um pano molhado em sua testa.

Ele queria afastar-se rapidamente do garoto e planejar uma fuga, mas seu corpo parecia pesado, seu suor o molhava de maneira incômoda e seu pescoço, mais especificamente a nuca, doía muito. Além disso, sua visão o deixava estranhamente tonto, como se tudo estivesse girando. Ele definitivamente não sairia daquela cama tão rápido quanto gostaria. E gostaria de sair naquele exato momento.

Com muito esforço, o mentiroso conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras:

\- Quem… é você? - disse ele enquanto empurrava, sem muito sucesso, a mão do outro rapaz, que queria medir sua temperatura.

\- Ah, vice-presidente! Você acordou. - o garoto afastou-se e, em uma bacia, molhou e torceu o pano que tirou da testa do outro. - Sua febre aumentou. Eu peço, por favor, que colabore e me deixe aplicar essa dipirona injetável em você.

\- N-não… Que...Quem é você…?! - David tentou falar com sua voz o mais firme possível. - Por que... por que acha que... que vou... deixar você injetar algo... em mim...?!

O rapaz suspirou e, rapidamente preparando a aplicação da droga, disse:

\- Eu sou Raj Dutta, do nono ano três, com catorze anos. E me desculpe, mas foram ordens diretas da presidente Kapschër.

E usou a injeção no braço de David, que se contorceu ligeiramente de dor.

\- Ai… - gemeu ele, logo depois ficando quieto por um momento. - ...Onde está… Kapschër…?

\- No Julgamento de Hatzi e Petrović. - respondeu Dutta enquanto descartava a agulha e colocava um curativo no mentiroso, no local onde o furou.

\- O… quê…?!

O americano se forçou a sentar na cama. Algo que o indiano, ao perceber, imediatamente impediu que ele realizasse.

\- Não. Nada disso, sr. David.

\- Ela… precisa da minha… ajuda. - protestou David, que logo depois caiu de volta na cama devido ao leve empurrão de Raj.

\- Ela é uma menina muito capaz de se virar sozinha e que já deve estar terminando o trabalho por lá. Se acalme e repouse.

O vice-presidente quis refutar, mas não encontrou argumentos. Calou-se.

Helena é uma garota tão ou mais forte do que ele. Ela não precisava de um cara quebrado como David no momento.

O futuro herdeiro dos Lakewood olhou pela janela. Neve começava a se acumular no  _ campus _ . O garoto não estava acompanhando datas, mas provavelmente já era Dezembro, seu mês favorito.

Em Dezembro, os meninos do orfanato não pegavam tanto em seu pé porque queriam presentes (em compensação, Janeiro era um inferno), os internatos folgavam e a mansão Lakewood ficava lindamente decorada para o Natal.

Mas, dessa vez, seu querido Natal Branco foi tingido de vermelho.

Quando eles iriam sair do internato, ele não fazia ideia.

Se eles saíssem dali, isto é.

Ele ficou se perguntando se todos os outros viviam normalmente suas vidas naquele momento. Se seus antigos colegas dos internatos anteriores aproveitavam suas folgas; se os meninos do orfanato continuavam fingindo ser bonzinhos para ganhar qualquer brinquedo barato de plástico que fosse doado; se sua "família" continuava fazendo seja lá o que ela fizesse durante aquela época. Todos sem a menor ideia do inferno criado lá por ninguém menos que alguém que ambos David e Helena reconheciam e tinham ciência de serem os culpados, mas não ousavam mencionar esse fato:

Os próprios alunos da Organização de Vivência Educacional Jacques Fenton.

Ao que David pôde deduzir, aproximadamente uma hora se passou desde que Dutta aplicou a injeção e passos apressados puderam ser ouvidos vindos do corredor. Então, a porta da enfermaria abriu-se subitamente.

Era Helena, com seu belo rosto sujo de pó e com alguns arranhões, sem contar cortes, hematomas e outros ferimentos que David não identificou na hora. Machucados preocupantes, mas felizmente nada de extremamente grave.

\- Presidente! - exclamou Raj, claramente confuso e preocupado, indo em direção à recém-chegada com alguns curativos. - O que houve?!

\- Dutta, vá até o Auditório urgentemente com todo e qualquer kit médico que encontrar! Explodiram uma bomba.


	47. Desenfreado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (796 alunos)

Raj Dutta tinha acabado de sair às pressas quando Helena percebeu que David tinha acordado.

\- David…? - disse a loira, com um tom quase imperceptível de alívio.

\- Uma bomba… explodiu?! UMA BOMBA?!

O menino tentou levantar-se novamente, dessa vez de modo mais rápido, visto que estava claramente melhor do que antes, mas a detetive correu até ele e impediu.

\- Nem ouse sair daí. - disse ela. - Sim, uma bomba explodiu. Na guilhotina, Hatzi, Petrović e os dois veteranos que os carregavam, morreram. - a garota parecia frustrada ao se lembrar. - Bem na hora em que Petrović ia revelar algo. E eu sinto que era algo importante...

Um momento em silêncio se passou para digerirem as informações. Outro ainda maior passou-se para um breve sinal de luto.

\- Enfim, é uma pena, mas ainda acho que demos um passo importante para resolver isso tudo. - a presidente abriu seu caderninho e nele escreveu algo. O rapaz estranhou.

\- Você mantém anotações?

\- É claro. Não sou uma super-humana para conseguir me lembrar de tudo.

Mais um momento de silêncio se passou. O único barulho que se ouvia era a respiração de ambos e o riscar do lápis de Helena no papel.

Observando a menina, agora sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado, escrever, David inconscientemente (talvez ainda delirando com os restos da febre) falou:

\- Helena, eu quebrei… nossa promessa?

A jovem soltou um riso falho. Olhando brevemente para o menino, ela fechou o caderninho azul-marinho.

\- Você se preocupou com isso? - ela se aproximou da maca com sua cadeira. - Não. Você não quebrou nossa promessa. Consideramos você como a vítima que, por estar acidentada, teve de se ausentar.

O garoto suspirou aliviado.

\- Bem, eu queria ajudar, mas… eu só ia atrapalhar.

A detetive, ignorando o estado do aliado, bateu e segurou as bochechas dele, obrigando-o a olhar diretamente em seus olhos azuis.

\- Nunca mais repita isso. Não na minha frente. - disse ela, pausadamente, para que ficasse claro. - Você é importante e eu enfrento qualquer um que falar o contrário.

David sorriu, seu rosto próximo ao de Helena, que ainda não percebeu o que falou.

\- Você é bonita, é claro. Incrivelmente bonita. - ele tirou as mãos da menina de seu rosto com delicadeza, mas continuou segurando-as, deixando a alemã confusa. - Mas, acima de tudo, é inteligente e forte. Além disso, sei que, lá no fundo, também é gentil. E é isso que a deixa mais radiante que todas as outras garotas.

Obviamente, depois de tudo que o mentiroso falou, coisas sobre as quais a menina pôde perceber que ele não mentiu, ela não conseguiu evitar de afastar seu olhar e sentir seu rosto queimar.

\- Você… você está delirando. Sim. Deve ser a febre. - gaguejou Helena.

O menino, agora sentado e ainda segurando as mãos da aliada, colocou estas sobre sua própria testa, dizendo:

\- Não é delírio.

Com o toque, a jovem percebeu: sua febre havia cedido. O rapaz estava quase completamente recuperado, pelo menos em aparência.

Observando a expressão de choque que ficava cada vez mais ruborizada tomar conta da menina, David, satisfeito com a reação, levantou-se; dessa vez sem ser impedido.

\- Agora que você aprendeu a não subestimar meu sistema imunológico, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos em você enquanto você me conta mais sobre a bomba. Vamos para o Auditório logo depois.

 _\- Mein Gott …_ como você consegue fazer essas coisas sem sentir vergonha?

\- Quem disse que não sinto? - respondeu o menino, com as orelhas um pouco mais vermelhas do que Helena pensava estar. - Você só não percebe porque está ocupada demais sentindo a própria vergonha. - falou o vice-presidente enquanto preparava uma bandeja com o restante de curativos, antisséptico e algodão que Raj deixara para trás. 

\- Se você se sente assim, por que não para de me provocar? - perguntou Helena, com tom de ofendida, mas todos sabiam (e sabem) que ela não estava assim.

\- Porque sua cara depois é muito fofa e vale super a pena. - respondeu, honesta e simplesmente, o garoto, que se virava enquanto a detetive ficava ainda mais vermelha. - Sim, sim, desse jeito. Muito fofa. Mas acho melhor parar um pouco, senão os arranhões e cortes vão sangrar mais do que já estão.

A garota desviou o olhar, ainda corada.

\- Cala a boca, David!

* * *

\- Tivemos mesmo de eliminar aqueles dois? - perguntou uma voz feminina, ligeiramente expressando o que aparenta ser dúvida.

\- Claro. - respondeu uma outra voz, masculina. - Depois que seu amado Lukas e sua odiada Rose morreram nas mãos de ninguém menos que ela mesma, Hatzi começou a se preocupar apenas em não ser pegue e menos com as mortes. Digo, quantas vezes eu tive de cobrir a vez dela no revezamento usando o pessoal que eu chantageio? Eu planejava matar ela cedo ou tarde, de toda maneira. Foi apenas conveniente ela ter sido pegue. - a voz parou para pegar fôlego. - E Petrović era só um boneco estúpido que gostava de uma menina bonitinha. Era completamente manipulável, mas confesso que, se sua família não devesse favores aos Hatzi, ele seria perigoso porque… bem, a menina bonitinha ainda é uma detetive prodígio. Você mesma ouviu: ele ia dar com a língua entre os dentes no momento em que notou que ia morrer.

\- Então, você explodiu eles. Com o aperto de um simples botão.

\- Isso mesmo. - respondeu a segunda voz, sem hesitação.

\- Incrível… Já planejava algo assim?

\- Eu esperava que Petrović fosse ser um problema cedo ou tarde, então plantei as bombas com certa antecedência.

\- Como eu não vi isso? - perguntou a primeira voz.

\- Eu não ando com você o tempo todo, sabe? - respondeu a outra, debochada.

\- Sei… - a voz feminina não parecia convencida ou satisfeita, mas não se sabe ao certo qual dos dois sentimentos era o que ela realmente sentia.

\- Enfim, agora sem aqueles dois no meu pé, especialmente aquela atirada a líder da Hatzi, podemos trabalhar livremente.

A voz feminina riu, fria:

\- Isso é pura verdade.


	48. Sumiço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (781 alunos)

Dutta estava cercado de alunos que precisavam de primeiros socorros no Auditório. Sozinho, ele fazia o que podia para atender todos aqueles feridos. Tirou o blazer e arregaçou as mangas, cortando esparadrapos e preparando gazes e ataduras com água oxigenada e outros antibióticos e desinfectantes.

O Auditório estava uma bagunça. A explosão foi relativamente grande. Além dos dois condenados, outros dois alunos faleceram e muitos ficaram machucados não apenas devido à explosão em si, mas também às suas consequências.

"Que consequências?" você me pergunta, Leitor, e eu lhe respondo:

O chão de cerâmica estava quebrado. As paredes, parcialmente destruídas. Não haviam janelas na sala, e apenas parte da fumaça e do pó saiu após a porta ser aberta, mas era possível respirar lá, mesmo que com dificuldade.

A guilhotina, onde aparentemente a bomba foi plantada, estava em frangalhos. Sua lâmina desprendeu-se do equipamento e voou, cortando a cabeça de um dos veteranos que levava Hatzi e Petrović até a guilhotina e sujando tudo ao redor de sangue. Os móveis de madeira (mesas e cadeiras que delimitavam os cantos do acusado, delator e suas respectivas turmas) quebraram-se, facilitando a possibilidade de se pegar uma farpa (e muitos outros ferimentos) naquele local. Alguns alunos quebraram ossos devido à queda de escombros. Outros, que estavam mais próximos da guilhotina, sofreram queimaduras graves e/ou queimaduras leves. Mas, felizmente, a maioria não se machucou muito mais além disso.

E essa foi a cena que David e Helena depararam-se ao entrar no Auditório.

\- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. - dizia Dutta para um aluno com a perna esquerda em um ângulo estranho. As feições do ferido expressavam pura dor. - Ah, vocês chegaram! Ótimo. Podem me passar a morfina que tem naquela caixa? - ele apontou para uma caixa de primeiros socorros relativamente longe dele, mas próxima dos recém-chegados.

Helena pegou a injeção e a jogou para Raj enqaunto ela própria andava, e ele a pegou no ar e logo aplicou uma pequena dose no aluno.

\- Isso pode doer um pouco. - avisou o indiano.

Então, o enfermeiro desentortou a perna com um puxão.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritou o menino em agonia.

Dutta olhou para os lados e cravou seu olhar em um pedaço de madeira não muito destruído próximo de David.

\- Vice-presidente, pegue aquela madeira para mim. - disse ele, apontando para o objeto.

Sem hesitar ou questionar, David pegou o pedaço e o lançou para o enfermeiro, que estava acabando de enfaixar a perna do acidentado com ataduras e uma pequena camada de gaze. Com o pedaço em mãos, o garoto habilmente prendeu a madeira, que era aproximadamente do tamanho da perna, no membro com o restante de gaze e esparadrapo, formando uma tala improvisada.

\- Próximo! - chamou Raj. Um outro aluno veio à frente com um ferimento na testa.

David se aproximou, tirou o blazer e arregaçou as mangas, assim como Helena, e começou a ajudar. A cada minuto, os materiais ficavam mais escassos. No fim, muitos alunos não puderam ser tratados e alguns acabaram morrendo.

* * *

\- Onde... onde estou? - perguntava Mikael Herschübber enquanto recuperava sua consciência.

O garoto olhou ao redor. Estava em um quarto escuro e úmido, com um cheiro podre de carne estragada e fezes. Sua cabeça doía e seus pulsos estavam presos fortemente por algum tipo de corda que arranhava e machucava a pele.

Mas, subitamente, a corda folgou.

\- ...Foi! - disse uma voz rouca e seca em um volume baixo, em comemoração.

Mikael jogou-se para o lado, batendo em uma parede e sujando-se com pó e teias de aranha. Tremendo, ele gaguejou para a voz:

\- Quem... quem é você...?

\- A Bela Adormecida acordou finalmente? - a voz nasalada pareceu aproximar-se. - Faz silêncio aí, moleque. Se eles souberem que você ainda está vivo, aí sim não temos nenhuma chance de fugir daqui.

\- E-eles quem?

\- Ora mais; Nossos captores! Quem mais?

\- N-não sei! Os assassinos, talvez?!

\- Assassinos?! Agora é que a gente tem que fugir mesmo, pirralho!

\- E-espera! - o menino agarrou a mão da voz, que era velha e flácida. - Você ainda não me disse quem você é!

\- Eu? - a voz parecia ofendida. - Eu sou a srta. Bannter, menino! Agora anda logo! Anda, que estou com fome e com sede!

"Srta. Bannter...?" o garoto relembrou-se vagamente da mulher de meia-idade e corte chanel que era secretária do diretor.

\- Ah! A bru-! - Herschübber se interrompeu, tapando sua boca. Chamá-la de bruxa agora não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Lembrando-se de algo, o garoto começou a tatear seus bolsos.

\- Se está com fome, eu tenho uma barrinha de cereais aqui comigo...

\- Eu sei. Já comi. - disse a velha, sem rodeios nem gaguejos.

O mais novo parou e a olhou com a expressão incrédula de alguém que diz: "Sério?"

\- E cadê os outros superiores?

\- Mortos.

A palavra atingiu o menino fortemente.

\- ... To-todos?

\- Sim.

\- Como... como assim?

\- A maioria chegou aqui inconsciente que nem você, mas alguns já chegaram mortos. Depois de um tempo, alguns se suicidaram com as cordas e outros morreram de inanição e desidratação.

\- E... como você sobreviveu?

A secretária hesitou. Não parecia saber se era bom contar isso à um garoto tão jovem.

\- Não sei se seus olhos já se acostumaram ao escuro, mas... você vê algum cadáver aqui, pirralho?

Enquanto ele olhava ao redor, a ficha de Mikael finalmente caiu. Ele olhou para a mulher com surpresa 

\- Você... você... VOCÊ OS CO-?! - a mão da srta. Bannter o impediu de falar mais.

Ela aproximou-se do ouvido do garoto, murmurando:

\- Mas eu sobrevivi. - ela afastou-se novamente. - É claro que foram apenas os mortos, no entanto. Uma prova é que você está aqui, vivinho. Me agradeça, moleque.

Herschübber inspirou profundamente três vezes para recuperar a calma. Assim que o fez, voltou às perguntas:

\- O diretor também morreu?

A mulher ficou quieta. Provavelmente tentando se lembrar de algo. Logo, ela falou:

\- Eu não me lembro de... encontrar o sr. Capsfield aqui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que eu tenho uma ideia do final da história pronta e organizada e vários capítulos já prontos para postar (mais especificamente até o 53), eu vou postar com mais frequência (pode gritar "ALELUIA". Eu permito. Sei que não postei tanto quanto devia).


	49. Ideia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (781 alunos)

\- O que pretende fazer agora, Helena? - perguntou David à garota enquanto saíam do Auditório. Era noite e, mesmo com o frio que fazia, ele estava com o _blazer_ na mão e as mangas da camisa arregaçadas.

\- Sim, vou lhe apoiar em qualquer decisão que fizer, presidente. - disse Dutta, que os seguia desde o Auditório.

O mentiroso não conseguia confiar no enfermeiro por algum motivo. Ele parecia… incômodo, e o lembrava de um certo alguém. O próprio vice-presidente não sabia de quem ele se lembrava e nem o porquê de se sentir assim.

\- Precisamos interrogar Sugawara novamente. - respondeu Helena. Um suspiro cansado saiu dela. - Dessa vez… - ela lançou um olhar para o aliado. - ...você vem junto. - o garoto socou o ar silenciosamente em comemoração.

\- Vou ajudar vocês. - disse Raj, começando a tirar seu jaleco branco.

David sentiu um frio na espinha. Repudiou a ideia de serem acompanhados até a última célula. Instintivamente, ele segurou a mão do outro rapaz, impedindo que ele despisse o jaleco. Colocando sua máscara, ele disse:

\- Não, Dutta. Talvez você… deva ficar. - o vice-presidente colocou de volta o equipamento de proteção no enfermeiro, que o encarou confuso.

\- Por quê?

\- Veja bem, se ocorrer mais algum acidente e precisarem de ajuda, você precisa ficar na enfermaria para apoio. - disse o mentiroso segurando os ombros do outro garoto e fitando fixamente os olhos dele. - Além disso, pode ser perigoso. Não podemos arriscar perder mais vidas.

\- O-ok… - disse o rapaz, encarando David, que virava-se em direção a Helena.

\- É melhor irmos. - falou o americano para a garota, que assentiu.

Ao sair, a presidente olhou para Dutta mais uma vez, por cima dos ombros. Mesmo mentindo ao usar um tom gentil, as intenções do aliado foram claramente de afastá-lo para que ele não atrapalhasse. Talvez o vice-presidente não confiasse nele.

Porém, estranhamente, Raj não parecia irritado ou triste. Pelo contrário. Ele parecia um tanto… embasbacado. Feliz, até.

Olhando para o chão, pensativo, o enfermeiro colocou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro direito, onde David o segurou, e soltou um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca. Ele olhou para o vice-presidente e sorriu de novo, finalmente virando-se e indo embora.

Pela primeira vez, Helena sentiu um tipo diferente de ameaça.

E seu peito começou a apertar.

* * *

\- Rápido, garoto! - sussurrava a secretária de meia-idade.

Mikael, cada vez mais desesperado, batia com força um pedregulho afiado contra o chão duro de terra. Com os olhos já acostumados ao escuro, ele observava o pequeno buraco cavado por ele, buraco este que ele cavava já faziam três horas.

Cansado, ele parou por um instante para recuperar o fôlego. Observando - agora de longe - o buraco, suas esperanças diminuíram. Tudo o que ele conseguiu naquelas três horas de trabalho duro foi um pequeno buraco que qualquer criança de seis anos conseguiria fazer em dez minutos com uma pá e um balde na areia da praia.

\- Impossível. - disse o garoto, largando a rocha no chão. - É impossível, srta. Bannter! Não tem como essa pedrinha cavar um buraco para a gente fugir!

\- O que é impossível é lidar com essa sua impaciência! - a mulher irritou-se e pegou a pedra do chão. - Essas crianças de hoje em dia, viu… - murmurava a mulher enquanto começava a cavar. - Na minha época, cavar um buraco desses com as mãos era nosso passatempo!

"De que época você é, então?! Da idade da pedra?!" pensava Herschübber.

O menino olhou ao redor. Finalmente, agora que seus olhos acostumaram-se à escuridão do quarto, ele conseguia enxergar melhor o ambiente. A cela, escura, úmida e fria, estava quase completamente vazia, com exceção dos restos de cordas cortadas e do lixo no chão do cômodo, como restos de ossos, embalagens de plástico e fezes - se eram de ratos ou humanas, Mikael não conseguia distinguir. Uma das paredes tinha uma porta de ferro maciço, e outra tinha… uma grade de tubulação? E enferrujada, ainda...

\- Isso! Mais um pedregulho! Rápido, moleque, venha me ajudar! Será duas vezes mais rápido agora! - exclamou a srta. Bannter em um sussurro, animada com sua descoberta.

\- Ahn… srta. Bannter? - chamou o garoto. - E quanto àquela grade ali?

\- Ah, a grade de tubulação? Poderíamos usar os restos de corda e arrancá-la de lá, mas os falecidos professores de matemática calcularam que a passagem era pequena demais para nós passarmos. Seria perda de tempo.

\- Eu… acho que caibo ali.

A mulher parou de cavar.

\- ...O quê?

\- Digo, eu tenho apenas doze anos. Eu definitivamente sou menor que vocês adultos.

Subitamente, a mais velha se virou, agarrando os ombros do mais novo, que deu um pulo de susto.

\- Vale a pena tentar.


	50. Uma das poucas verdades que sabem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (781 alunos)

O caminho para a sala do conselho ia ser feito em silêncio, com ambos os alunos imersos em pensamentos. Mas antes que isso pudesse se concretizar, Helena parou.

\- David, - chamou ela. - podemos conversar um pouco?

O que ela estava fazendo, nem a própria sabia, mas algo em seu subconsciente, em seus instintos, dizia - ou melhor, gritava - que ela devia tomar algum tipo de ação.

O garoto, que caminhava ao lado dela, se virou um tanto confuso. Ele não se lembrava de ter feito algo de errado recentemente.

\- O que foi?

A menina respirou fundo, como se esperasse o pior.

\- O que você acha de Dutta? - perguntou ela.

David a olhou desconfiado. Por algum motivo, ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Um aperto conhecido, mas ele não sabia de onde. Como se ele já tivesse tido essa reação anteriormente, só não tivesse notado.

Mas o rapaz, mesmo que curioso em relação à isso, ignorou o aperto. Ele precisava responder a pergunta.

Ele não conhecia o enfermeiro tão bem, então decidiu julgá-lo apenas com o que sabia até agora.

"Um bom enfermeiro e um rapaz disposto a ajudar. Consegue reagir bem em situações de emergência, como a explosão e, sinceramente, um achado raro nessa escola onde a maioria parece ser sociopata." respondeu David em sua mente, mas quando ia replicar isso em voz alta, vacilou. As palavras não queriam sair de sua garganta. Ele não conseguiu externar sua opinião honesta.

Sem entender o motivo, David falou, com muita relutância:

\- Um cara... legal…? - desconfortável, o mentiroso tentou mudar de assunto. - E... E você, Helena? O que acha dele?

Porém, assim que terminou de falar a pergunta, o garoto se arrependeu. Por uma razão que ainda desconhecia, ele sentiu como se cada segundo que se passava enquanto esperava a resposta da colega fosse um pequeno inferno. Seu peito apertava ainda mais, e suas mãos tremiam um pouco. O jovem as fechou para que a menina não percebesse esse detalhe. 

Helena não gostou da resposta vaga, mas estava tão ocupada lidando com a própria ansiedade que sequer reparou na estranha atitude do aliado. Sem pensar muito, ela apenas disse:

\- ...Penso o mesmo. Ele é… - ela hesitou um pouco. - ...bacana.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu.

Enquanto Helena tentava entender porquê sentiu-se ameaçada por Dutta, David tentava descobrir quando sentiu o aperto no peito anteriormente. Ele imaginava que talvez tivesse algum tipo de ligação.

Para quebrar o gelo do ambiente - que realmente já começava a ficar com uma atmosfera bem pesada - o garoto deixou o estranho sentimento de lado por um momento e perguntou:

\- Ahn… E como Dutta conseguiu o cargo de enfermeiro? Eu estava inconsciente na hora, então…

\- Ah, ele mesmo voluntariou-se. - explicou Helena, saindo de seus devaneios e mudando sua atenção para o menino ao lado. - De acordo com Raj, uma amiga próxima dele foi vítima do assassino, então ele quis se vingar nos ajudando de algum modo. Parece que ele gostava muito dessa amiga.

\- Ui, ui. - disse o mentiroso, com sua típica voz de quem estava prestes a irritar alguém. - Apenas gostava ou a… - David vacilou um pouco antes de terminar. Finalmente, sua ficha havia caído. - amava…?

\- Não, bobão, deixa o menino em paz. Aparentemente era só como amiga. Ele me disse que… - Helena também hesitou. Instantaneamente, ela encaixou a peça que precisava para concluir esse pequeno mistério relacionado aos seus sentimentos. - não tinha interesse nisso...

David direcionou seu olhar para Helena. A menina encarava o chão e parecia imersa em pensamentos, analisando algo, e não percebeu o garoto a encarando, também perdido em devaneios.

"Então, é isso..." entendeu a detetive. "Eu estava com… ciúmes… porque eu provavelmente tenho… um rival agora..." a garota engoliu em seco. "E eu não tenho a intenção de perder."

Já, na mente do mentiroso, mil pensamentos passavam em velocidade recorde.

"Quer dizer que… desde o início…? Impossível… mas, se for isso, quer dizer que… ciúmes? Então a outra vez foi… Petrović?!"

A menina virou-se para o garoto e os dois olharam dentro dos olhos do outro.

"Droga..." pensou David.

"Pois é..." Helena confirmou para si mesma.

Ao notarem o que estava ocorrendo, eles sentiram seus rostos queimarem e rapidamente viraram a cabeça, torcendo para que o outro não tivesse percebido.

"...eu realmente amo esse/essa idiota. Romanticamente." os dois compreenderam o que, agora, é uma das poucas verdades que sabem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dois capítulos em um dia?! (O dessa madrugada não conta)  
> O que ocorreu?!"  
> Pena de vocês; Foi isso o que ocorreu.  
> Vai ficar bem tenso mais para frente em poucos capítulos.  
> Aproveitem enquanto podem...  
> (Além de que eu achei que seria crueldade deixar vocês no suspense depois daquele último capítulo :D)


	51. "Eu apenas narro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (781 alunos)

David, com toda a pouca honestidade que tinha, não sabia o que fazer com esta nova informação, e Helena não estava em uma situação muito melhor. Com isso, o restante do caminho até a sala do conselho foi feito em plena quietude.

Quando lembrava-se cada vez mais de todas as coisas vergonhosas que fez à aliada, o rapaz queria enterrar-se cada vez mais fundo. Aparentemente, é tranquilo por ele fazer tudo aquilo com a “menina-ligeiramente-irritante-mas-que-ele-meio-que-já-se-acostumou-e-até-se-apegou-um-pouco”, mas com a garota que ele gosta? Impossível. E se ela achar que ele é só um mulherengo imprestável? Um galanteador barato? De fato, David ainda não havia tomado consciência de seus sentimentos por Helena na época, mas ele nunca fez as mesmas “brincadeiras” e - por falta de palavra melhor - “galanteios” com outras garotas ou garotos. Era gentil quando usava sua máscara, sim, mas nunca fez algo a mais. Ele nunca  **quis** fazer algo a mais. Helena foi a primeira que despertou essa estranha vontade no jovem. Mas mesmo querendo continuar, ele já não sabia se conseguia. Não queria que ela o visse de maneira negativa, apesar de provavelmente já o fazer, porque, convenhamos, ele já fez coisas mais do que suficientes a ela para ela odiá-lo a esse ponto. Não sabia se conseguia ao menos ser amigo dela.

Em poucas palavras, David estava perdido, mas sabia o que fazer.

Mal sabia ele que, ao seu lado, a garota que ele amava tinha problemas bastante similares que o envolviam.

Agora ciente de que tinha um rival, Helena definitivamente estava sem ideias do que fazer. Primeiramente, ela nunca teve um “rival” propriamente dito. Sua beleza é incomparável e seu intelecto e capacidade dedutiva são obstáculos difíceis de superar, assim como suas habilidades físicas. E, como foi mantida prisioneira de seu pai por tanto tempo, ela não teve real contato com o mundo exterior durante a época que realmente importava para formar esse tipo de relacionamento com outros, ao menos não por tempo suficiente para formar uma rivalidade. Considerando isso, é fácil entender a situação: é a primeira vez que a vitória da garota não depende apenas dela, mas de outra pessoa também. Se Dutta realmente gostasse de David, muita coisa ia depender da orientação sexual do americano: se ele fosse gay, ela obviamente não tinha chances; se ele fosse hétero, não mudaria o fato de que ele poderia gostar de outras garotas, mas ela teria mais esperanças; se ele fosse bissexual, como ela… a detetive não queria sequer imaginar aonde estava se metendo.

Em resumo, Helena não sabia o que fazer, mas não estava perdida.

Incrível como eles se completam até de maneira inconsciente, né? Eu acho fofo… mas deixa eu te contar algo, caro Leitor…

Isso é tudo pura idiotice.

Se eles fossem ao menos um pouco mais honestos, isso tudo já teria se resolvido muito mais cedo e eles já estariam saindo dessa escola para a segurança na civilização, sabe por quê?

Porque eles estão tão apaixonados um pelo outro mas sem a coragem de acreditar ou confessar isso, Leitor, que está atrapalhando a investigação, por mais embaraçoso que seja admitir esse fato.

Mas, bem, não sou eu quem cria a história. São eles mesmos.

Eu apenas narro.


	52. Mal entendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (781 alunos)

Ao chegarem na sala do conselho, David e Helena não sabiam bem como agir perto um do outro, mesmo depois de organizarem seus pensamentos depois da caminhada até a sala. Decidiram fazer o que faziam de melhor naquela escola: catalogar as baixas. Tudo sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Finalmente, Helena se lembrou:

\- Ah, Sugawara. - falou ela, pensando alto.

David deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz da presidente. Estava claramente nervoso e, finalmente, Helena percebeu algo de estranho nele.

\- Está bem? - perguntou a garota, preocupada. - Parece… inquieto.

O rapaz tentou encará-la, mas vacilou. Não conseguia sequer olhar diretamente para ela. Suas bochechas queimavam e ele virou a cabeça para escondê-las.

\- E-estou. - gaguejou o americano enquanto abaixava-se para apanhar alguns papéis que deixou cair da mesa, apenas para bater a cabeça na quina desta. - A-ai!

Ele queria voltar no tempo e dar um tapa em si mesmo. Estava agindo feito um idiota.

\- Tem certeza? Isso definitivamente vai deixar uma marca…

\- Sim, sim. É só… a ansiedade de… de interrogar Sugawara. - mentiu David, sem pensar.

Helena hesitou. Não acreditou que ia ouvir uma mentira de David direcionada à ela a esse ponto. Não depois de tudo o que já passaram juntos.

Depois de aproximadamente um minuto em silêncio, ela se levantou e se aproximou do garoto, que estava em pé, próximo à sua mesa de vice-presidente. Ele recuou uns dois passos, passos estes que Helena também deu, recuperando a distância.

Ela analisou o aliado, que desviava o olhar e tentava discretamente esconder seu rosto com as mãos. A alemã soltou um suspiro e puxou a cadeira mais próxima, logo empurrando David para sentar-se nela, e sentando ela própria em cima da mesa do colega. Cruzando as pernas e ajeitando a saia, ela falou:

\- Desembucha.

\- O-o quê...?

\- Definitivamente não é ansiedade para interrogar Sugawara, o que você sente. Não preciso saber discernir suas mentiras para entender isso. - disse a detetive.

David entrou em pânico. O que ele ia falar? Que ele acabou de perceber que gosta dela mais do que como uma aliada ou amiga? Não. Impossível. Tudo menos isso. Não agora. Mas qualquer mentira que contasse ela ia reparar que era mentira.

Desesperado, ele soltou:

\- E… e você? Por que quer saber? Sem… sem querer soar rude, claro, mas…

\- Porque me preocupo com você. - falou Helena, sem rodeios. Ela sabia que não adiantaria mentir, mas não falaria mais do que o necessário. - Acredite ou não, David Lakewood, mas o considero um aliado extremamente importante.

O rapaz sentiu seu coração aquecer, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente apenas queria dizer que ele era útil. Achou estranho como essas poucas palavras vindas dela conseguiam o deixar tão feliz. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso tímido, puro e genuíno, seu rosto levemente rosado.

A moça surpreendeu-se. Não esperava essa reação e, sinceramente?

Achou-a fofa.

Ao perceber que estava distraindo-se, a loira mudou de assunto:

\- Dito isso, eu me sentiria honrada se você confiasse em mim para contar seus problemas, como muitas vezes você ouviu os meus.

David suspirou. Sentia-se muito feliz. Não conseguiria mentir, mesmo que quisesse.

\- Bem… tem essa pessoa que… recentemente… eu descobri gostar… - disse ele, titubeante. Helena arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu peito apertar.

“A-ahn...? Desde quando ele… descobriu...?” pensou a menina.

\- Desde… desde quando...? - perguntou ela, em voz alta, um tanto chocada.

“Desde quando eu gosto dela? Bem…” o garoto pensou um pouco.

\- Desde que a conheci, acho? - ele olhou um pouco para baixo. Era um tanto estranho falar isso para a pessoa em si.

Helena sentiu sua garganta fechar e seus olhos começarem a arder. Não era ela, certamente. Afinal, ele não a conhecia há tão pouco tempo que pudesse ser considerado recente, então ter descoberto que gostava dela quando conheceram-se é impossível. Ela segurou as lágrimas com todas as forças.

“Eu gosto de sofrer, por acaso?” a garota questionou-se antes de perguntar:

\- E… o que você… gosta… nessa pessoa?

David corou ainda mais com a cabeça ainda para baixo, não que Helena conseguisse ver, visto que ela virou a cabeça para cima para tentar conter as lágrimas.

\- Tudo… o jeito que essa pessoa é bondosa… inteligente… sem contar a aparência, que para mim é o ponto positivo menos importante dos vários que ela tem, mas… que muitos concordariam comigo que é… bonita, para dizer o mínimo.

Então, o rapaz percebeu. Como a prodígio em dedução que sua amada é, ele pode ter arriscado demais nessa última resposta. 

Normalmente, ele estaria certo, mas com o estado emocional da garota no momento, a única solução que ela conseguiu pensar foi esta:

Raj ganhou antes mesmo de ela perceber que havia um rival.

Dutta certamente era um cara bondoso, visto o quanto ele ajudou nas consequências da explosão. Inteligente, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer em uma emergência daquelas: o que aplicar, quanto aplicar, como tratar. Não é incomum médicos serem inteligentes, afinal de contas. Quanto à aparência, isso é muito baseado em gosto, mas Raj certamente não era feio. Além disso, eles dois conheceram-se hoje - cedo o suficiente para ser considerado “recente”.

Dutta encaixava-se perfeitamente no perfil.

\- … En-entendo… - gaguejou a alemã. -  _ N-nun… kannst du Sugawaras verhör für… _ \- ela parou e tentou focar-se novamente. Estava abalada demais. Ele não ia entender se ela falasse em alemão, claro. - Que-quero dizer… você pode marcar o interrogatório de Sugawara para amanhã às 12h? Já… já é tarde, então… pode voltar ao dormitório assim que… como é a palavra...? Assim que… assim que fizer o que eu disse…

\- C-claro. - falou David, embaraçado demais para reparar na atitude estranha da companheira, logo levantando-se e partindo.

Helena demorou mais um pouco para partir, esperando as lágrimas secarem.


	53. HCN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (408 alunos)

Um vulto, agachado, mexe no sistema de prevenção de incêndios de um dos dormitórios enquanto outro vigia o perímetro. É tarde da noite e não há uma vivalma por perto.

\- Tem certeza de que está fazendo isso direito? - perguntou o vigia, que tem uma voz feminina.

\- Claro. - confirmou o outro vulto, com uma voz masculina. - Está com o isqueiro?

\- Sim.

\- Deixou suas armas no quarto?

\- Não tenho como carregar bombas e químicos discretamente em um pijama, de toda maneira.

\- E a cópia da minha arma?

\- Em cima da sua escrivaninha, no seu quarto. A original já está no esconderijo.

\- Ótimo.

Levantando-se, o vulto limpou a terra dos joelhos.

\- Temos sorte de todos os sistemas dos dormitórios estarem ligados entre si. - disse ele. - Com isso, está tudo pronto. Vamos começar o _gran finale._

* * *

David estava dormindo profundamente. Cercado por um amargo odor de amêndoas em seu sonho, tudo o que ele conseguia dizer é que era um sonho estranho. Estava em um barco em alto-mar, no meio de uma tempestade. Helena comandava o barco, que se destruía rapidamente. Sendo seguidos por algum tipo de monstro marítimo, ele tentava inutilmente jogar pedras no animal, que estava prestes a atacar o barco em uma última investida.

Mas o sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, não durou muito. Helena invadiu seu quarto, praticamente arrombando a porta, e gritou:

\- DAVID! 

O garoto, que havia acordado em um pulo com a comoção, apenas se viu ser agarrado pelo pulso por Helena e ter um pano empurrado contra seu nariz e boca, obrigando-o a segurar o pedaço de tecido, que ele identificou como um dos lenços da menina.

Com sua semi-automática retirada do coldre já equipado em mãos, a garota atirou, com mira e manejo impecáveis, quatro vezes contra pontos frágeis da vidraça da janela do quarto de David, quebrando-a por inteiro. Rapidamente, ela guardou a arma em seu coldre novamente enquanto corria em direção à janela.

\- HELENA?! O QUE É QUE...?! - gritou David, confuso, enquanto ainda era puxado pelo pulso.

\- CONFIA! - gritou a detetive.

Então, Helena, ainda carregando David, pulou junto dele.

Gritando, o rapaz rezava para todo e qualquer deus existente para que sobrevivessem à queda. A jovem ao seu lado, apesar de não gritar, fechou os olhos com força, sua expressão em inteiro e completo pânico, esperando não ter sido tarde demais. Inconscientemente, o americano abraçou a alemã para protegê-la do impacto.

Felizmente, o segundo andar onde seus quartos ficavam não era muito alto, e a decoração exterior de arbustos e flores serviu para algum propósito - amortecer a queda deles.

Com um total de zero ossos quebrados, Helena se levantou rapidamente de cima de David, que caiu de costas nos arbustos.

\- DAVID?! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?! POR FAVOR, ME DIZ QUE ESTÁ… - exclamava a garota.

O rapaz levantou-se, um pouco tonto. Não quebrou osso algum, mas suas costas doíam muito. Hematomas estavam certos de se formarem no dia seguinte.

\- SIM, MAS O QUE FOI ISSO?! - gritou ele de volta, extremamente confuso.

\- JÁ EXPLICO. POR AGORA, VAMOS NOS AFASTAR DO DORMITÓRIO. ANDA!

Enquanto eles corriam pela noite fria apenas com seus pijamas os aquecendo, Helena gritava, com uma voz que começava a ficar rouca:

\- ACORDEM! ACORDEM TODOS! SAIAM DAÍ AGORA!

Vários alunos, ouvindo os avisos, correram, ou melhor, tropeçaram para fora do dormitório. Muitos não resistiram, morrendo no chão durante a fuga, outros caíram desmaiados assim que saíram. A maioria, felizmente, saiu antes, sem muitos danos.

Ao longe, Dutta chegava com seu jaleco lotado de ampolas. Ele correu até a presidente e o vice-presidente, parecendo preocupado.

\- Vocês estão bem?! Aconteceu no dormitório de vocês, também?! - perguntou o garoto, tirando duas ampolas de seu jaleco e entregando-as à menina. Helena imediatamente esmagou-a e inalou o que tinha dentro.

\- O que tá acontecendo?! Me expliquem, por favor! - pediu David.

\- Cianeto de hidrogênio. Respire aquilo por alguns poucos minutos e diga adeus a esse mundo. - explicou a detetive rapidamente. - Agora, rápido, inale isso. É uma medida provisória, mas não nos expomos por muito tempo. Deve dar para o gasto.

\- Se desse, eu também deveria fazer todo um tratamento intravenoso, mas não temos esse luxo aqui. Isso vai ter que funcionar. - falou Dutta, checando quantas ampolas ainda restavam.

A alemã esmagou a ampola do aliado e a aproximou do garoto, que largou o lenço que ainda segurava e pegou a ampola quebrada, começando a inalar seu conteúdo.

\- O que aconteceu com você, Dutta? - perguntou a detetive.

\- O mesmo que vocês, provavelmente. Senti o cheiro e saí o mais rápido possível. - respondeu o indiano. - Tentei chamar a atenção de todos enquanto ia para a enfermaria buscar as ampolas. Aparentemente, vinte dos trinta dormitórios foram afetados pelo gás. Os outros dez ficaram cheios de água normal, por algum motivo.

\- Ok. - disse a presidente do conselho. - Vá ajudar os outros alunos, rápido!

Raj saiu correndo de onde estavam. Por baixo do jaleco, ele ainda estava de pijamas e descalço, assim como os que ele havia acabado de deixar para trás.

David olhou para Helena, que estava concentrada, pensando. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta cinza de mangas compridas e um short listrado azul, além do coldre. A noite de inverno parecia fria, mas ela não aparentava afetar-se por isso.

Não que ele pudesse falar muito. David só vestia uma regata cinza e calça de moletom vermelha.

\- ...vid. David. - chamou Helena, tirando o rapaz de seus devaneios. - Eu tenho uma hipótese, - ela pegou sua pistola do coldre e entregou à ele, ficando com a semi-automática. - pegue isso e venha comigo.

Seguindo a detetive, ela e o americano foram parar em uma espécie de registro que ficava no chão, próximo à tubulação do dormitório Saturno.

A jovem agachou-se e checou os números.

\- … Sabia. - disse ela em conclusão.

\- O que foi? - perguntou o moreno.

\- O sistema de incêndio foi ativado. Isso fez com que todos os _sprinklers_ dos dormitórios afetados liberassem o cianeto que o assassino colocou na reserva de água. Essa teoria também explica o porquê de mais alunos não terem morrido: o cianeto foi diluído. Ele provavelmente não tirou a água, só adicionou o cianeto.

\- Mas como alguém ia enfiar um gás em forma líquida na reserva de água sem um monte de equipamentos?! Essa pessoa ia definitivamente ser suspeita e alguém ia notar ela!

\- É exatamente essa a hipótese que vim confirmar. - disse Helena, levantando-se e limpando os joelhos. - Cianeto de hidrogênio é um químico volátil. Não é difícil encontrá-lo em ambas as formas: gasosa e líquida. A questão aqui é que alteraram a pressão interna da tubulação. Colocaram cianeto de hidrogênio líquido e diluíram ele na água, e quando o sistema ativou, a pressão estava diferente do que inicialmente foi configurada, e a água virou vapor, junto com o cianeto. A relação entre temperatura e pressão é um conceito básico de Física e Química, David. Você devia estudar mais um pouco.

\- Ei! - reclamou o garoto, um pouco ofendido. - Mas, entendi agora.

A garota se aproximou dele e puxou seu braço esquerdo, procurando o relógio em seu pulso.

\- Sabe que horas são?

\- Não costumo dormir de relógio.

\- Droga…

\- E seu coldre? Como teve tempo de equipar?

\- Durmo com ele desde que o assassino se fez presente na escola. - explicou a mais baixa. - É perigoso, mas eu ativei a trava de segurança das armas antes, e eu prefiro tentar minha sorte com isso do que ser pegue desprevenida.

\- E o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou David, em busca de orientação.

\- Abrigar os alunos em outro local, tratar os feridos e contar as baixas. - respondeu Helena. - Dormir é que não vai ser.

Os dois soltaram um suspiro demorado.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

* * *

\- E então, moleque? - perguntou a srta. Bannter, esperançosa, mas sem perder a língua afiada. - Achou uma saída?

Mikael, enfiado na ventilação, botou a cabeça loira para fora e sorriu, mostrando as chaves da cela que ele roubou, fruto da investigação dessa vez.

\- Estamos em Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Três capítulos em um único dia? Isso mesmo!  
> Eu finalmente terminei essa história, agora só falta postar aqui e escrever, por fim, o epílogo.  
> O último capítulo é enorme, e talvez demore um pouco para chegar aqui visto que eu corrijo pela terceira vez sempre que coloco o texto no Ao3 para postar (e eu não estou brincando quando digo que o capítulo é enorme. Ele tem quase 5000 palavras). Então, por enquanto, vocês vão ter que ficar nesse suspense antes dos próximos três capítulos finais. Foi mal c;  
> (Por sinal, eu apenas espero ter acertado a parte química/física do caso. Se você entende melhor que eu sobre essas coisas, por favor me explique o que eu errei. Eu demorei uns três dias para completar a pesquisa ;-; )


	54. Conhecimento custa caro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (215 alunos)

\- Presidente, - chamou Dutta, entrando na sala do conselho estudantil. - eu trouxe o relatório que você pediu sobre o tratamento dos… oh. - ele se interrompeu ao ver os dois membros do conselho.

Exaustos, os dois pareciam zumbis. Nenhum aluno tinha permissão para voltar aos dormitórios para sequer pegar seus pertences - visto que eles não tinham certeza de quando o gás ia se dissipar por completo dos locais - então era surpreendentemente irônica a aparência fatigada em seus rostos junta com os pijamas que eles trajavam.

David ganhou um novo par de olheiras abaixo dos olhos e estava claramente esforçando-se para não dormir ali mesmo.

Helena estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto olhar para a tela do computador do conselho, além disso, ela claramente estava piscando mais lentamente, parecendo dormir em pé, ou melhor, sentada.

Eles obviamente ficaram acordados a noite inteira.

\- Ahn… Vocês querem um remédio para auxiliar o sono? - ofereceu gentilmente o enfermeiro. - Uma cama na enfermaria? Um travesseiro e cobertor para cada, ao menos? Eu trouxe alguns, caso quisessem...

O vice-presidente deu tapinhas de leve em seu rosto para tentar acordar e levantou-se, indo até o outro rapaz para buscar o relatório.

\- Não, Raj. Valeu. - disse David, usando um de seus falsos sorrisos encantadores sem querer. Dutta discretamente olhou para o lado, corando. O americano tinha mais músculos do que aparentava, e a regata do pijama deixava isso bem claro. - Mas poderia nos dar dois cobertores? É inverno e… bem, estamos só de pijamas…

\- C-claro. - gaguejou o indiano, abaixando-se para pegar o que foi pedido de sua mochila, que trazia para reabastecer algumas coisas da enfermaria.

\- Não precisa de um cobertor para mim. - disse Helena do fundo da sala, sem desgrudar os olhos do computador, rolando o  _ scroll _ do  _ mouse _ .

David e Dutta olharam para ela. David por um tempo um pouco mais longo. O enfermeiro olhou para o vice-presidente como quem pergunta o que fazer. David já havia decifrado Helena.

\- Me entregue só um cobertor, então, por favor, Dutta. - falou o americano, com um sorriso gentil.

\- Certo.

Entregue o cobertor, o garoto foi voltar ao seu posto na enfermaria.

O vice-presidente fechou de volta a porta do conselho e foi até a aliada. Gentilmente, ele colocou o cobertor nos ombros dela, que virou-se para ele, confusa.

\- Não adianta de nada dar tudo de si para ajudar os outros se você não ajuda a si mesma. - falou o menino enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

Helena corou ligeiramente. Foi a vez do mentiroso ler a detetive.

* * *

Raj Dutta andava em seu caminho até a enfermaria. Seu coração estava um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal após relembrar sua ida ao conselho. Nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria pelo vice-presidente David Lakewood. Ele não era exatamente seu tipo, afinal de contas. Era meio baixo para a idade deles, não muito forte e, principalmente, tinha aparência ocidental - o que não era um problema, claro. Várias pessoas ocidentais são bonitas. Só não era o tipo dele.

Mas o vice-presidente o conquistou com sua personalidade. Era gentil e sensato. Em um certo ponto, o lembrava do falecido ex-presidente Lukas Pettersen, mas era mais pé no chão. E charmoso. Tão charmoso e estranhamente atraente que era perigoso para o coração de Dutta.

“Calma, Raj.” pensou o rapaz para ele mesmo. “Infelizmente, você começou a gostar dele, mas você sabe que não vai dar certo. Basta ver o jeito que ele olha para a presidente Helena Kapschër. Além disso…” 

Por um momento, lembranças do motivo da família Dutta, uma prestigiada família de políticos da Índia, enviá-lo para aquele internato passaram pela sua mente.

Raj balançou fortemente a cabeça. Estava próximo da enfermaria, após uma longa caminhada. Passando pela biblioteca, um grupo de alunos estava do lado de fora da mesma, em frente à porta.

Raj checou seu relógio, que havia achado na enfermaria durante a comoção da noite anterior. Eram 11:35 da manhã. Ele se aproximou do grupo, que consistia de uns quatro alunos de idades diferentes. A conversa parecia séria.

\- O que houve, pessoal? - perguntou Dutta.

\- Ah, enfermeiro. - disse um dos alunos. - Vai se abrigar na biblioteca, também? Parece ser o único canto seguro na escola.

\- Ei, Azem! Vamos chamar atenção desse jeito! Cala a boca! - sussurrou outro aluno. - Já tem muita gente lá!

Dutta ficou confuso.

\- Por que a biblioteca é o único lugar seguro? - perguntou ele.

\- Estão dizendo que, porque tem câmeras na única entrada da biblioteca, o assassino não entraria nela para matar porque é muito arriscado ser pegue. Uma prova disso é que nunca houve um caso lá dentro. - respondeu Azem.

\- Além disso, a gente pode só barricar a porta e evitar que pessoas armadas entrem. - falou uma terceira aluna.

O garoto de catorze anos olhou para dentro da sala. Havia um número considerável de alunos dentro, todos desarmados. Raj colocou sua mão no bolso e sentiu o metal frio de sua pistola de dardos tranquilizantes confortá-lo.

“Parece perigoso.” pensou.

\- Tomem cuidado. - falou ele para o primeiro garoto, que parecia ser o mais velho.

\- Claro. - afirmou Azem. O aluno olhou para dentro. - Devemos ter um bom número de pessoas agora. Me ajudem a montar a barricada.

Os três outros alunos assentiram e os quatro entraram, fechando a porta.

Dutta continuou sua caminhada, mas logo foi interrompido.

Interrompido pelo barulho de uma explosão.

Alarmado, ele procurou pela origem do som e retornou à biblioteca, agora destruída. Ele olhou o relógio. Eram 11:46.

O garoto pegou sua pistola e olhou para dentro.

Na biblioteca arruinada, escombros encontravam-se em todos os lados e o cheiro de ferro e pólvora era forte.

Entretanto, o que destacava-se era apenas uma coisa: uma menina, de aproximadamente doze anos, estava banhada em sangue, segurando em sua mão direita uma espada curva também banhada em sangue.

Instintivamente, Dutta soube: aquele sangue não era dela.

Embaixo de um escombro, Azem gemia e chorava, não conseguindo ver o que acontecia. Ele tentava pedir ajuda.

A garota, sem hesitar nem sentir piedade, levantou a espada e, em um movimento rápido e preciso, cortou a cabeça de Azem, seu rosto sem mudar de expressão ou sequer piscar.

A cabeça do aluno que há pouco conversava com Raj, rolou até seus pés.

O indiano caiu de joelhos, chamando a atenção da garota, que o encontrou.

Andando devagar, a menina sem expressões foi até Dutta, levantando a espada. Com a pistola tranquilizante em mãos, ele olhou para cima, trêmulo.

E atirou em si mesmo.

* * *

Sugawara, andando calmamente em direção à sala do conselho, olhou para o detonador acoplado a um  _ timer _ em suas mãos.

“Só mais um pouco…” pensou ele, e jogou o equipamento ativado em uma lixeira pela qual passava. “Só mais um pouco…”


	55. O monstro do internato Jacques Fenton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (215 alunos)

Sentado em sua cadeira no conselho estudantil, David lia o relatório de Dutta.

O conteúdo, como esperado, eram péssimas notícias. Depois do incidente daquela madrugada, alguns alunos teriam de receber tratamento mais profissional por terem tido maior grau de intoxicação por cianeto, entretanto, a escola obviamente não havia preparado a medicação necessária para um caso como esses e, mesmo com as tentativas desesperadas do enfermeiro de sintetizar o medicamento com os químicos do laboratório de bioquímica, o inevitável ocorreu e todos os pacientes em estado grave e moderado faleceram, aumentando o número de baixas em quarenta.

Além disso, a quantidade de remédios e curativos disponíveis estava diminuindo em velocidade absurda - podia-se muito bem dizer que acabaram-se os medicamentos de primeiros socorros.

David soltou um suspiro, preocupado, e massageou as têmporas. Ele já não sabia o que fazer a esse ponto. Estava à beira de aceitar que todos iam morrer mesmo e é isso. É o ciclo da vida, afinal de contas. Só torcia para não morrer de um jeito tão horrível.

Helena calculava o número de sobreviventes. Os mortos já chegavam a cerca de 1300 depois do incidente da noite passada. Ela estava no centro de um genuíno massacre - um massacre que se prolongou por sua causa.

Com as mãos na cabeça e os números no computador, a garota se insultava baixinho em alemão. Sentia-se uma inútil. De que adiantava ser uma detetive prodígio, saber todos os culpados, motivos, crimes e  _ modus operandi _ , se não tinha algo primordial: evidências concretas?

Sim; Helena já sabia - há um bom tempo, inclusive - quem era, ou melhor, eram, os culpados por trás de tudo. Eu disse mais cedo neste livro, não, Leitor? Helena é uma detetive como nenhuma outra. Porém ela manteve-se quieta quanto ao que sabia, seguindo uma regra implícita de detetives: acuse apenas com evidências.

E o culpado definitivo? O que causou tudo? Bem…

O estômago da garota roncou em um volume que nem ela esperava. David a encarou, surpreso. Helena corou intensamente.

\- Isso foi o som dos fins dos tempos, ou...?

\- Cala a boca, David. Não comemos há quase vinte e quatro horas. Eu tenho meus direitos.

O menino riu. A menina havia aliviado a atmosfera de maneira excepcional. Ele também estava com fome, sem dúvidas, mas estava muito tenso para reparar nisso. O aviso veio em boa hora - e da melhor maneira possível, na opinião de David.

Enquanto isso, a alemã só queria se enterrar em um buraco.

Seu estômago roncou de fome na frente da pessoa que ela gosta, mesmo que ele não tivesse interesse nela. E logo quando estava pensando sobre algo sério…

Alguém bateu na porta do conselho. Helena checou o horário no relógio do computador. Eram 11:55 da manhã.

“Por falar em algo sério…” pensou a garota. Assumindo uma pose mais formal, a detetive fez sinal para David abrir a porta. Ambos já sabiam quem estava por trás daquela porta.

David respirou fundo e puxou a maçaneta.

Sugawara, em seu pijama com camisa preta de mangas compridas e calça cinza clara de moletom, sorriu em frente a porta.

Helena e David sorriram de volta.

Sorrisos falsos. Os três.

Agora era uma guerra de informações.

* * *

Enquanto Sugawara caminhava até o assento indicado por David, discretamente liguei o gravador de um celular aleatório que encontrei e fiz  _ hard reset _ \- restaurei aos padrões de fábrica. Coloquei o celular na borda da mesa, com o microfone apontado para nós. Agora podemos de fato iniciar o que espero ser o interrogatório final.

Sugawara olhou para o celular. David posicionou-se atrás de mim.

\- Seremos gravados, presidente? - perguntou o japonês, ainda sorrindo, e apontou para o  _ smartphone _ .

\- Motivos de segurança. - respondi. Não é um problema que ele saiba. Seria ideal que não soubesse, mas não é um problema que saiba.

\- Hum. - grunhiu o mais novo em aceitação. - Considerando que seu detector de mentiras pessoal também está aqui, posso deduzir que sou o principal suspeito, então?

Detector de… David?

Calma. É muito cedo para tirar conclusões. A possibilidade de ser David a quem ele se refere é alta, mas pode ser um blefe ou armadilha.

O americano ia rebater, mas o interrompi com um sinal da mão.

\- Não sei do que fala, não temos nenhum tipo de detector de mentiras aqui. - respondi - Quanto a dedução, deixarei a sua imaginação, a resposta.

\- Hum. Entendo. - ele sorriu para meu aliado. O americano sequer piscou.

\- Agora, você será aquele que me responderá. - eu disse. - Nome, idade, ano e turma.

\- Ryuuichi Sugawara. Doze anos. 7º ano, turma dois.

\- Sugawara, você tinha algum tipo de conexão com Thea Hatzi e Bruno Petrovi ć ? - perguntei.

Normalmente, perguntar algo assim em um interrogatório é simplesmente inútil, mas com David aqui, não faria mal dar esse tiro no escuro. Só devo ser cuidadosa, ele muito provavelmente sabe sobre o vice-presidente. 

\- Eu os conhecia e já conversei um pouco com eles, - respondeu o garoto, sem hesitar. - mas nunca imaginei que fossem capazes de algo tão abominável quanto tentativa de assassinato.

Olhei de canto de olho para David. Ele não pareceu reagir à resposta de Ryuuichi.

\- Como você os conheceu? - inquiri. O japonês estava estranhamente calmo.

\- Eles me viram quebrando uma Regra.

\- Qual Regra você quebrou?

\- Número três. - respondeu ele. - “Todos os estudantes devem estar dormindo às 21:30.” Eu estava com sede e saí para beber água. Vivíamos no mesmo dormitório, Minerva, então eles me pegaram em flagrante.

\- Entendi. - eu disse, anotando o detalhe mentalmente.

Olhei para David. Nenhuma reação.

O mais velho parecia confuso. Não entendia bem alguma coisa, com certeza. Estranho. David não é um cara lento de entender as coisas. Não é muito bom de deduzir, com certeza, mas entende bem as coisas.

De todo modo, ele sinalizou para eu continuar.

\- Bem, você disse ser do dormitório Minerva, correto?

\- Sim. - respondeu Sugawara, seus olhos pretos inexpressivos, mas o sorriso ainda no rosto.

\- Você sabe algo sobre o assassinato em massa que ocorreu lá alguns dias atrás? - perguntei.

David engoliu em seco atrás de mim. Isso não é um bom sinal.

\- Claro que sei. - disse o mais baixo. - Sei a Regra quebrada, a arma usada e o número de mortos, como todos os alunos.

Finalmente, entendi.

Ryuuichi soltou um sorrisinho cruel de canto de boca. Ele percebeu que eu percebi.

Olhei para David. Ele parecia suar frio.

Claro que suava frio. Ele não ouviu nenhuma mentira até agora.

Mas também não ouviu nenhuma verdade.

Sugawara é um mentiroso como David, porém, ele é extremamente esperto.

Ryuuichi Sugawara apenas falou meias-verdades durante todo o interrogatório, escapando do radar de David.

Eu preciso ser mais específica com minhas perguntas se quero respostas úteis.

Finalmente, meu aliado tomou ação. Aproximando-se, ele parou ao meu lado e apoiou sua mão na escrivaninha, e disse, apático:

\- Cite todas as Regras que você já quebrou. Aqui e agora.

Sugawara riu.

\- Você não está falando sério.

David não mudou sua expressão nem mexeu-se, apenas continuou fitando o mais novo. O último parou de rir. Não era piada.

Suspirando, o japonês disse:

\- Bem, eu ficaria feliz de listar todas, mas vocês sabem que não têm tempo para isso, então, deixa eu lhe dar logo a declaração que você quer tanto, presidente Kapschër...

Coloquei-me em guarda. Algo não parecia certo. Ele ia simplesmente dar a informação assim, de graça?

Ryuuichi chegou mais perto.

\- … Eu quebrei a Regra vinte e quatro. - disse o suspeito, como eu esperava. David chocou-se.

\- Você está deti-

\- Certo, certo. - o japonês interrompeu-me. - Agora, pode me dizer que horas são?

\- A-ahn… Em torno de meio-dia. - respondeu David após olhar o relógio do computador.

\- Hum… - começou o mais novo. - Sabe, se eu fosse vocês, eu seria triplamente mais cuidadoso nesse horário…

\- Por… Por quê? - o vice-presidente perguntou, confuso.

\- Porque é a hora do almoço. - falou Sugawara, com um sorriso inocente.

Entendendo a mensagem, arregalei os olhos.

Sequer passou-se um dia, eu não acredito que…

Não. É bem possível.

Ele é o louco que iniciou esse massacre.

Olhei fundo nos olhos de Sugawara.

Olhar frio e cruel, acompanhado de um sorrisinho aparentemente angelical, mas malicioso se você souber do que se trata; esse é o rosto de Ryuuichi Sugawara, o maior monstro com quem já me deparei.


End file.
